


Fairy Tail Shorts

by Akiko_Natsuko



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: All The Ships, Angst, Art, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Confessions, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fanfic I won't write meme, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Loss, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Meme, Memory Loss, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Protectiveness, Request Meme, Romance, Selkies, Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 86,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories/ideas for the 'Fanfic I won't write meme' on Tumblr. So far this collection includes Gratsu, Fraxus, Gajevy, Bixana, Nalu, Jerza, Yukinerva, Lyoray, Orfus, ElfEver, Doranhar, Laxana, Laxus/Edo Freed, Freed/Edo Freed, Lyvia, Lyredy and Stingue. Requests are now closed for this collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gajevy + '100 different Ways'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: As always Fairy Tail and its amazing characters don't belong to me, I'm just borrowing them.

 

   Levy held on for one hundred and one days after the attack. On the first day Gajeel could do nothing but cling to her hand, pleading for her to wake and apologizing for getting there too late to protect, deaf to their friends trying to get him to realise that there was nothing he could done…begging him to rest and get his injuries treated as well, but he couldn’t leave her side, not again.

   On the second day he started a list…a list of things for them to do together when she woke up, when she was well, a list of ways for him to show how much he loved her. He had never said it enough…he had always know that and that was his first resolution to tell her that he loved her at least once a day for the rest of the life. He wasn’t much for words, but staring into her still face and lightly tracing the bruises marring her skin it seemed a small price to pay…if only she would open her eyes…

   Day by day the list grew…some were silly little ideas and promises. A trip to the new bookshop that had opened that she had been raving about before the job…replacing the shelves in her library with new ones, something he had been meaning to do for months ever since he had stumbled in drunk one night and eaten part of the metal supports. Other days were more serious…a promise that he was going to apologize for everything that she had let slide in the past….a promise to stay by her side on every job, even if that meant putting up with her teammates…a promise to never let her go again.

   Weeks went by, and he never seemed to run out of things to add to the list and each day he realised just how far she had crept into his heart. He spoke of trips they could take…of a future that he had never dared to dream about in the past, but now clung to as it was the only hope he had as Levy slept on beside him.

   Weeks became months…his voice grew hoarse from talking, and he could see the worried looks from their nakama, but his eyes and words were only for her. For the tiny mage that had become the centre of his world…something he hadn’t realised until it was too late, and now as he whispered a new promise or idea every day, tears fell with each word. On the last day…day one hundred and one, she began to slip away, unable to hold on any longer. Gajeel clung to her, refusing to let anyone take her from him, and he whispered one last promise as her breathing faded away completely.

_I love you…I’ll see you soon…_


	2. Fraxus + 'Things I Never Knew'

   It’s amazing how much you don’t learn about someone until after they’re dead…even someone closer to you than your own family. Laxus is left reeling in the aftermath of Freed’s death, and eventually begins to go through all the Rune mage’s belongings that fill there house where he finds a box full of journals…journals that date back to the day they first became teammates. Through these journals he learns about everything that Freed had never had the time to tell him…

   How Freed had been utterly terrified when they had first developed feelings for one another…worried about how it could affect their friendship, their teamwork and the Raijinshuu in general, to the point where at one point he had resolved to put an end to it…although thankfully never going through with it.

   Just how much Laxus’s actions in attacking the guild had hurt him…his doubts before the fight, and his guilt afterwards and the months of loneliness that had followed. The fear that they wouldn’t be able to go back to the way they had been when Laxus returned to the guild…his relief when they had, and the hope that things were going to get better.

   His guilt over being unable to protect Laxus during the incident with Tempesta, and just how close he had come to harming himself more than once because of that…

   He learned the true depth of Freed’s love and devotion towards him…and eventually as he lay on their bed, surrounded by the beloved scent of his mate and the Rune mage’s journals scattered around him the Dragon-slayer broke down.

_I wish you had told me all this…_


	3. Stingue + 'Ways to say I love you'

 

   Rogue and Sting were polar opposites despite how close they were. Sting was loud, bubbly…occasionally obnoxious…and always open with his affections and emotions. The Shadow Dragon-slayer would frequently find himself being pulled into warm hugs, being peppered with butterfly kisses regardless of where they were or who they were with, with Sting’s warm breath tickling his ear as he whisper ‘ _I Love You_.’ As open as he was with his actions, the blond only ever wanted Rogue to hear those words, and they never failed to bring a blush to Rogue’s cheeks.

   Rogue often feared that he never said the words enough, that he wasn’t demonstrative enough for the blond. He could whisper the words late at night when there was no one there to hear, or in the infirmary when his idiot was sleeping off an injury…but saying them aloud? It sent a frisson of fear through him every time…as though by speaking them aloud would end the peace…the magic. And whilst he soaked up Sting’s open affections, he wasn’t one to initiate them himself.

   Instead he tried to show his feelings from the shadows. Silly little actions that alone meant very little…making sure that they always had Sting’s favourite foods in the cupboards, sneaking in with a coffee when his partner was buried under piles of paperwork…stealing stacks of the paperwork to do in secret…silly little actions, but every now and then Sting would catch him in the act, and the warm smile and the way blue eyes lit up with recognition of what he was doing would send a little thrill through him…and he knew in those moments at least that Sting knew that he was saying ‘ _I Love you_.’

   It was when things went wrong that their roles would change…when Rogue was injured or in trouble, Sting went quiet, his light dimmed until it was little more than a spark. It was always worse if they had been on a job together, as guilt would weigh him down…and Rogue could go for days without seeing his partner, but there would always be little signs that the blond had been there. Fresh flowers on the table, his favourite snacks in the cupboard…medicines and blankets always within reach even though he knew they had been running out a little while before. It was a quiet ‘I love you and I’m sorry’ all rolled into one, and when Sting finally put in an appearance the Shadow Dragon-slayer would welcome him with warm arms and a gentle kiss.

   When Sting was injured or in danger, all of Rogue’s inhibitions seemed to melt away…terror that he might lose Sting, that he might lose his light, destroying his barriers in a way that nothing else could. The second the battle ended he was by the blond’s side, arms around Sting and holding him close and once he knew that he wasn’t going to die, he would pepper the pale face with frantic kisses not caring for once that they were the centre of attention. Eventually he would pull his partner into a tight hug, and in a loud voice, choked with emotions he would say the words he struggled to say at any other time.

“I Love you.”


	4. Bixanna + 'Art'

    Bickslow had always been able to see souls for as long as he could remember. It had taken him years though to realise just how different each and every one of those souls was…made up of a rainbow of colours that danced in his vision, and he found himself increasingly mesmerized by the sight…to the point where he would occasionally go and find a high vantage point above the town, remove his mask and bask in the ocean of colours that would open beneath his feet.

   However, that wasn’t something he could do all the time, as he knew that his eyes and magic made people uncomfortable…even some of his guildmates hadn’t been able to hide that fact, although they had tried and he found himself needing a different way to hold onto those colours…In the end he had turned to art…to painting, trying to capture on a square of canvas the colours that his magic let him see. It took a long time for him to get to the point where he felt that his efforts matched what he could see, and the walls of his house soon became buried beneath the paintings…all save for the spot above the fireplace…he was saving that, waiting for the right colours…the right soul.

   He had long since run out of wall-space when he finally saw it…or rather her. He had known Lisanna for years, felt the same loss that the rest of the guild had felt when they thought she was dead and celebrated her return…but he had never truly looked at her. They had been separated on a job, and she was injured and nearly out of magical power and yet it wasn’t something he could handle alone…he had been stunned when she had lifted her head, her eyes half open and told him to do it..to remove his mask…to help her fight. He had hesitated, it was rare that he received permission to do so and he wanted to give her the chance to back out, but she was staring at him with steely determination and their opponent was readying for another attack and he gave in. Slowly removing his mask and letting his magic flare…

   She was beautiful…a blazing flame of silver, blue and green and he could see flickers of the animals that she could become dancing in flame and for a moment all he could do was stare. So beautiful…It was only her cry of warning that brought him back to the present, and he hastily turned his attention back to the fight…and yet even as they took down their opponent, all he could see was her colours and the moment he rushed to her side, he couldn’t stop himself from telling her.

“You’re beautiful…”

FT

   A year later found the spot above the fireplace filled with two new paintings…one of her glittering colours and the animals that danced in the depths of her soul, and another rougher painting…all greens and purples, with a rainbow around the edges and Lisanna’s signature in the bottom. It was his soul as she saw it…and even now he found himself captivated by how she saw him, even as he turned to find her smiling up at him as she held out a hand towards him, the ring on her finger casting a light rainbow over their hands as he linked his with hers.


	5. Gratsu + 'Too early, too late'

 

   _What had he been thinking?_ He had known that the Ice mage didn’t feel that way about him…they had only just moved past being rivals and reluctant teammates, to actual friends. Natsu had been thrilled by that development, he really had, he had loved Gray for as long as he could remember but he had buried it beneath fighting and insults. But now they were friends, and dark eyes no longer narrowed with irritation as soon as he came near he had allowed himself to revisit his true feelings…allowed himself to hope that maybe, just maybe, he might stand a chance…

   It had been too early…he should have waited, let them grow closer…but he had been afraid. Well aware that there were plenty of people who were aware of how desirable the Ice mage was, and so he had blurted out his confession, fingers crossed behind his back…but he had seen the shock, and the conflicted emotions that had followed including the hint of anger in the dark eyes and he had bolted before he could hear the words…before Gray could reject him to his face, and blocking out the shouts he could hear from behind him. _I should have waited…_

   He had left on a job that afternoon, not even taking Happy with him. Needing time to deal with the hurt, even though he had half expected that reaction and hoping that it might have blown over slightly by the time he returned.

_Please…I don’t want to lose him_.

FT

   Gray had been stunned when Natsu had suddenly blurted out his confession, and all he had been able to hear was white noise as he stared at the Dragon-slayer, what he hadn’t expected was for the Natsu to turn on his heels and bolt without another word. He hadn’t known what to say…had no idea how to react to a confession like that…We were just friends weren’t we? His mind racing with confusion, but something told him that he couldn’t let the Fire mage go just like that.

“Natsu!”

   Natsu hadn’t stopped…and he had disappeared. By the time Gray had gathered himself enough to go to the guild, it was to discover that the Flamebrain had taken off on a job by himself…leaving a confused Ice mage, and worried team behind.

_Natsu…_

FT

   It had been weeks since Natsu had taken off. They had heard that he’d completed the job, but he still hadn’t returned and no one had heard anything about him since then. Erza and Lucy had gone to look for him, and the whole guild had been asked to keep an eye out for the Dragon-slayer..The whole guild knew what had happened by now, and many of them would look at Gray, wondering if…when…he would go and look for Natsu, but the Ice mage was completely oblivious to their glances or the quiet whispers around them.

   He had spent every moment since that day re-evaluating every moment of their life together…from their fight on the day that Natsu had been brought to the guild, to their slow transition to teammates when Erza had forced them both to help her, to the moment he had realised that they were actually friends. Slowly…ever so slowly, he began to realise that there was something more there…He knew that he believed in Natsu, had more faith in the Dragon-slayer than any of his teammates regardless of how capable they were and how utterly terrified he had been on Galuna when he had thought that Deliora was going to destroy the Fire mage right in front of him.

   _But was that more than friendship?_ He frowned, glancing around the guild, his expression darkening as he realised how empty the room felt without Natsu’s constant warmth and noise, and his fists clenched against the tabletop as he was assaulted by the concern that his frantic thoughts had been holding at bay until now. _Natsu…where are you? I need to…I want to answer you now…_

FT

   That day had seen Gray join the search…the concern blossoming into fullblown fear as weeks turned to months, and still there was no sign of the missing Dragon-slayer. The mood in the guild was growing darker by the day, all of them aware of the fact that Natsu could never have stayed away this long regardless of what had happened between him and Gray…and the whispers took on a darker, more fearful nature as they stepped up their search efforts…refusing to accept the thought that it might already be too late.

   It was at the turn of the year, seven months after Natsu had left that he came home…or rather that he was brought home. Gray had just stopped by the guild with the rest of their team, hoping for some news…for some clues as to where the idiot was, the words that he needed to say burning in his chest. _Natsu…_

   They were just turning to leave again, disheartened by the lack of news even though they had come to expect it by now…although Gray was struggling to ignore the tears on Happy’s cheeks, or the way that Lucy’s eyes had dulled. I did this…It was a thought that had haunted hm all this time, if only he had been able to speak that day…if only he had stopped Natsu, none of this would have happened and he had to blink back sudden tears. _Natsu where are you?_ As though in answer to the question, the doors slammed open just in front of them and in that instance it felt as though all the air had been sucked out of the room and Gray was barely aware of his knees giving way beneath him. _Natsu_ …

   The fire mage lay limp and still in Laxus’s arm, his vest tattered and bloody and his beloved scarf was dyed crimson as it trailed over the Lightning mage’s arms…and Gray didn’t need to see the still chest, or the tears on the older mage’s face to know that it was too late…that he had waited too long, and that he was never going to get the chance to make up for his mistake back then. Laxus was speaking, no doubt explaining what had happened, but the Ice mage couldn’t hear the words…couldn’t process anything other than the sight of Natsu lying so close, and yet even more out of reach than ever. _Natsu…_

   Somehow the Ice mage managed to rise to his feet, stumbling clumsily and nearly falling, uncaring of the tears streaking down his cheeks as he headed for the Dragon-slayer. He knew that it was too late…far too late…but he needed Natsu to hear the words, to know that he had felt the same and his hand trembled as he rested against a pale cheek.

“I loved you too Flamebrain…”

_I love you…I’m sorry I waited so long to reply…_


	6. Fraxus + 'Kittens'

   It had been three months since Laxus had been exiled from the guild, and although Freed had taken to spending more time with the guild and the rest of the Raijinshuu he found himself increasingly lonely. It was worse at night when he returned to the small apartment that he had shared with the Dragon-slayer, although they had rarely spend much time here since buying it…still it hurt to look around and be assailed by the memories they had made together, and to see the belongings that Laxus hadn’t taken with him still lying where they belonged…

   He had accepted that Laxus needed to go, that it was what his partner needed to do to atone and grow…and even though it had hurt, he had accepted that he needed to it alone. Now though he wished that he had spoken out against it…that he had pleaded with him to let him go with him, because it hurt to be on his own, to be left behind without anyway of contacting him. _Laxus I miss you…_

   Another month passed, the loneliness growing worse by the moment and yet at the same time he had found himself spending more and more time alone in their apartment, burying himself in the memories despite the pain just so that he feel a little closer to the Dragon-slayer. Laxus…He knew that his teammates were worried about him, and they were doing their best to cheer him up…dragging him out as often as possible on jobs or just for a drink, but there was always something, or rather someone missing. _Laxus…_

   He was on his way home from another strained afternoon at the guild, with nothing more than an empty evening to look forward to, when he found himself distracted by loud mewing. Frowning he contemplated ignoring it, but something was tugging at him and with an exasperated sigh he followed the noise, eventually tracking it to a small house down one of the side streets with a large box outside…a box that was shaking and meowing, and despite everything he felt his lips quirking into a a smile as he looked inside and found half a dozen kittens playing boisterously inside.

  There was a scribbled sign nearby saying they free to a good home, but he nearly turned away despite their cuteness, only to pause as he spotted the tiny one hiding at the back and his breath caught in his chest as he found himself staring into wide blue eyes. A hiccuping sob welled up in his chest, and he found himself moving forward before he even knew what he was doing, his hands shaking as he scooped the kitten up. It was a dusty, sand colour with huge blue eyes that reminded him far too much about a certain Dragon-slayer, the only thing missing was the scar. The kitten mewed softly at him, batting gently at his nose and he sniffled before smiling at it.

“You’re much to cute to be him…but hello…Laxus…”

FTFT

  It was three months later that Freed had a surprise visitor…nearly taking Laxus out with a well aimed sword as the idiot had crept in, in the middle of the night. The next few minutes had been a blur of apologies, and hugs and desperate kisses and things had just stared to get a little heated when they were disturbed by a small, warm body tackling them with a loud meow and the Dragon-slayer had jolted in suprise before catching the wiggling body and staring at it in bemusement.

“A kitten?”

“Yeah…I was lonely,” Freed admitted softly, hating the guilty glance that met his words and he quickly retrieved his kitten, fussing him for a moment before holding him up towards the Dragon-slayer. “Laxus…meet, um…Laxus.” His cheeks blazed red, as he caught the incredulous look at the introduction and he ducked his head, wishing for a moment that he had made up a different name. Laxus was silent for a moment before chuckling softly, reaching out to wrap an arm around the Rune mage and lifting his other hand to scratch behind the Kitten’s ear.

“You replaced me with a kitten?”


	7. Fraxus + 'The Proposal'

   The ring had been burning a hole in his pocket for months now…ever since he had come so close to losing the Rune mage during the battle against the Dragons, unable to forget the terror that had engulfed him when Freed had stepped forward to take a blow that he had been too slow to react to. In the split second that he had been forced to watch Freed die he had realised that there was no way he could live without the younger man…he had thought that he had learned it too late, but time had shifted and he had been given a second chance and as he clung to his mate he had vowed to make sure that he never lost him again.

   He had found the ring a week later…the simple silver band and small emerald in the centre reminding him of Freed and he had brought it at once. However, the thought of actually asking him had his stomach in knots…it wasn’t that he doubted that Freed would say yes, even though he often wondered what he had done to deserve the Rune mage…Or that it was a particularly hard question…just four simple words. ‘Will you marry me?’ But everytime he tried to force them them out he choked up…and he knew that Freed was getting suspicious, shooting him worried looks and going out of his way to look after him and in a way that made his hesitation even worse. _Why can’t I say it?_

FT

   He had nearly lost him…nearly lost all of them…but once they pulled out of the group hug he only had eyes for Freed. He had heard them speaking as he drifted towards awareness….he had heard the guilt in the Rune mage’s voice, and how far he had been willing to go to make amends for his failure, and terror fluttered in his chest once more.

“Can we have a moment?” He asked softly, and Bickslow and Evergreen nodded as they glanced anxiously between the pair, promising to come back in a bit before leaving…the former helpfully shoving Freed towards the Dragon-slayer’s with a faux apology. “Freed…” The Rune mage was refusing to look at him, and he sighed before reaching out to grab Freed’s hand and dragging him down onto the bed. “Look at me please…”

“I…” Freed had never been able to deny him anything, and he slowly raised his eyes to meet Laxus’s gaze although his words caught in his throat. That was enough for the Dragon-slayer though, and he smiled slightly before reaching up to cup one of Freed’s cheeks, eyebrows rising for a moment at the dampness that met his searching fingers and he brushed the tears away with a sigh. _Freed…_

“Freed…”

“I’m sorry,” Freed cut him of softly, guilt heavy in his voice as he tried to look everywhere but at Laxus although he made no move to pull away from the warm hand still resting against his cheek. “I…”

“Did nothing wrong…I asked you to get us all home and you did,” Laxus pointed out firmly, although he knew that wouldn’t really help…he could remember the terror and desperation in the turquoise eyes when Freed had realised what he was going to do, and he knew that the Rune mage was blaming himself for not helping with that, even though there had been nothing that he could have done. “I did what had to do…I had to protect the town. I had to protect you…even though it appears like I didn’t do a good job of either of those.”

“You did…I wouldn’t have got them home if it wasn’t for you…” Freed protested at once, before his gaze fell once more and his voice was barely above a whisper as he added. “Laxus…I don’t want you to protect me, not like that.” His hand crept into the material of Laxus’s shirt, fingers curling into the material. “If I had lost you…”

“Believe me I know…” Laxus murmured, remembering that pain all too well and he removed his hand so that he could pull the Rune mage into a tight hug, pressing a soft kiss into green hair. “I know…”

“Laxus?”

“One moment,” Laxus mumbled, holding Freed tighter with one arm as he fumbled for his coat which he had spotted folded neatly on the bedside table. It took several efforts to find the pocket he was looking for, but he was not about to let go of Freed…not now, not ever…and the four simple words he had been waiting to say were bubbling just below the surface. “Got it…” He declared triumphantly as he pulled out the small green box, drawing it closer even as he felt Freed stiffening in his arms.

“Laxus…”

“Consider it a promise…that we won’t lose each other no matter what,” Laxus’s voice was barely above a whisper, and he was trembling slightly with nerves as Freed raised his head to meet his gaze, a look of wonder in the turquoise eyes. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes…”


	8. Fraxus + 'Forget me not'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is now a full length version of this idea also called 'Forget me Not', which will shortly be getting a second chapter as well and is available both here on Archive and FFNet.

   There were many things in this world that Laxus would happily forget about…his father…the way he had treated his Makarov after Ivan’s exile…his own behaviour during the Battle of Fairy Tail, and each and every time he had hurt Freed (which thankfully he could only count on one hand although each one haunted him) intentionally or not. There were also many things that he knew that he could never forget…Freed was top of that list, and if he was being honest nearly every other thing was related to the Rune mage…his smile, his scent, the way he snuggled against him when he was asleep. Bickslow and Evergreen were on the list too, but even they paled in comparison to his mate and he knew that they knew that…that they accepted it as well.

   They were the things he never wanted to forget…but in the end he gave them up in a heartbeat, all to save him…

   Laxus had made many enemies in the past, both through his own actions but also because of the guild…he was aware of that, and highly aware that his greatest weakness was also his greatest strength…The Raijinshuuu, and more importantly Freed, and it was why he trained so hard and why he sought constantly to watch over them. But in the end it hadn’t been enough…in the end he had failed to stop those enemies from getting close..from laying a hand one what was most precious to him.

   He had woken…clawing his way slowly towards consciousness, which in itself had been a warning that something was wrong. But it hadn’t prepared him for the sight of Freed strung from the ceiling a short distance away, a large bruise marring the side of his face and blood staining the front of his coat. At once the Dragon-slayer had fought to get free…to get to Freed…but it had been futile, whoever had them, had prepared for his strength and his magic and he found both rendered useless. _Freed…_

   They had been left like that for an entire day… Freed waking intermittently,his face twisted with pain and fear when he realised what was happening and that they were trapped…his words slurring as he tried to reassure Laxus that he was okay…that the Lightning mage should focus on getting himself out, and Laxus found himself adding this situation to the list of things that he wanted to forget even as he firmly pointed out that there was no way that was going to happen. _Freed…I have to get Freed out_. He had no idea how badly injured the younger man was, but the amount of blood he had lost was worrying and Laxus had resumed throwing himself against his bonds, challenging their captors to face him.

    They knew him well…that much was apparent. He hadn’t recognised the man that had appeared in response to his shouting, not even his scent had tugged at his memory…a failure that Freed paid the price for, as the mage cruelly elbowed him where the wound was hidden by his clothes, and Laxus’s magic crackled uselessly against his skin as the Rune mage was dragged screaming back to awareness…and then had come the offer…

 _Forget him…and we will let him go._ They knew…knew what Freed and all the memories of their time together meant to him, and he felt himself paling at the mere thought of losing them all… _but_ …His gaze was locked on Freed, fear churning in his gut as he realised that, that last blow had started the bleeding again, a small pool staining the ground beneath the Rune mage. _Freed_ …He couldn’t get them out of this himself…even if he freed himself, the mage was too close to Freed… _But can I bear to forget him?_

“Do it…” Laxus growled softly as Freed whimpered in pain, tears on his cheek as he stared at Freed, trying to drink in every detail of the Rune mage even though he knew that soon all that would be gone. Freed…He doubted that they would let him live after this, but if he survived, he knew that the Rune mage would do everything in his power to find him…to make fresh memories. It wouldn’t be the same…but it was the only hope he had to cling to at the moment. “Take them…”

“Laxus…no…” Freed whispered, shaking his head despite the pain it caused him, well aware of how much Laxus treasured his memories. “No…”

“Just don’t forget me…” Laxus replied softly, meeting teary turquoise eyes even as golden light engulfed his body and trying to give him what he hoped was a reassuring smile. As long as he remembers I can endure this…He thought staring at Freed for a moment later, before beginning to let his eyes drift shut, unable to bear the thought of watching him become a stranger but he froze as a matching golden glow engulfed the Rune mage. “NO! NO!” He was screaming now as he realised that it wasn’t only his memories that were being sacrificed.

   Blue met turquoise one last time as they stared at one another…silent messages…declarations of love…apologies…a promise to find each other again… passing between them before the golden light washed everything away…leaving nothing but strangers behind.


	9. Nalu + 'Little Green Monster'

   Jealousy was unfortunately a feeling that Lucy was all too familiar with, it had been a fairly frequent feature of her childhood. Either she was the source of it because of who her father was and their family name, or she felt it…she had felt it when she watched children out with their parents, when they celebrated their birthdays, when they got make decisions for themselves. However, all of that paled in comparison to what she was feeling right now and the worst thing was that she couldn’t bring herself to feel sorry for how she was feeling.

   She had long since come to terms with the fact that she liked Natsu as more than a teammate, although she had yet to act on those feelings, despite her own romantic nature or the fact that Erza and Wendy were constantly urging her to do something…pointing out that Natsu was too much of an idiot, and to shy about such things to take the first step even if he had worked out that he felt the same way. But she had resolved to wait, hoping that one day he would stretch his hand out to her as more than a friend.

What she hadn’t anticipated was the Palace ball…

   At first she had been thrilled, after all they had a lot to celebrate this time, and it was like a glimpse through the looking glass. She had spent a fun afternoon with the other girls from Fairy Tail finding something to wear, and she was eagerly looking forward to seeing Natsu dressed in a suit…unable to do the image justice with her own imagination. The ball itself had lived up to her expectations, even though there had been a sense of unreality at finding herself in a situation that had always been part of her old life.

   Natsu’s unexpected absence had been the first warning sign, although she hadn’t been too worried, well aware of his perchance for mischief…Although not even she could have anticipated him turning up dressed as the King, and she had been torn between horror and amusement, finding herself leaning towards the second when she saw the childishly happy grin on his face. It was an endearing sight at the best of the times, but it warmed her more than usual after seeing his face contorted with grief when her future self had died.

   When he finally appeared in the ballroom, minus his Kingly attire, and she had found her mouth going dry. He was still wearing his beloved scarf, but he was wearing a smart suit that did little to hide his toned body, and she could only stare at him for a moment. _Natsu_ …Shaking herself out of her stupor she headed across to greet him, hoping that she could at least get a dance out of him, but she was barely halfway there when he was snagged by the Princess and dragged off towards the dance floor…and she came to a halt, an odd feeling stirring in her chest.

   Things went downhill from there. It seemed as though every woman in the hall, regardless of whether they were a mage or not, or what guild they belong ed to was determined to dance with Natsu. Her Natsu. The odd feeling grew, and it was only when she watched Jenny pulling her Dragon-slayer much closer than was appropriate that she realied what the sensation was. _Jealousy…I’m jealous._ She wanted to deny it, she really did, but there was a bitter taste in her mouth as she watched Natsu blushing at whatever the Blue Pegasus mage was whispering to him and her hands clenched in the material of her dress. _Natsu…_

   She endured it through another round of dances…but when Jenny grabbed him for another dance, this one even more flirty than the last she snapped. All thoughts of waiting until Natsu was ready disappearing as she realised that if she didn’t act, she might lose him before she got the chance. She missed the knowing looks from the rest of her teammates, or the sneaky high-five between Erza and Wendy as she stormed past them, her gaze focused solely on Natsu.

“Natsu,” she was slightly appeased by the fact that he immediately pulled away from his dance partner at her voice, turning to look at her, a hint of relief in his warm eyes even as Jenny pouted at the interruption. For a moment Lucy hesitated, the green-eyed monster purring in her chest settling a little as she realised that Natsu was happy to see her, and for a moment she contemplated just pulling him away and leaving it at that…but then she caught the challenging gleam in Jenny’s eyes, and all thoughts of hesitation disappeared.

“L-Lucy?” Natsu stammered a little as she stalked forward, and she briefly wondered what her expression must be like at the moment. Not giving herself time to chicken out she leaned up and pressed a fierce kiss to his lips, feeling him stiffen beneath her as she wrapped her arms around him…for a moment there was no reaction, and she began to pull back as her courage began to fade…but then warm arms snaked around her, pulling her close and he was kissing her back just as fiercely. “Finally…” He whispered when they pulled back, smiling at her as she spluttered at him, before they were both distracted by the cheers and wolf whistles breaking out around them and they both turned a matching shade of pink.

   However, no matter how embarrassed she was, as Lucy stood there with Natsu’s arms around her, she couldn’t help but reflect that jealousy wasn’t a bad thing to feel every now and then.


	10. Fraxus + 'Obviously in Love'

   It was obvious to everyone that looked at them that Laxus and Freed were more than friends. It was there in the way the Lightning mage who was usually gruff and definitely not a morning person, would drink a gallon of coffee in the morning just so that the Rune mage could drag him off to the bookshop when a new shipment had arrived. And in the way Freed would immediately abandon whatever book he was reading, even if it was one he had been waiting weeks for a chance to read if the Dragon-slayer asked him for anything.

   It was there in the lengths they went to protect one another. No one could deny that all the Raijinshuu were close and protective of one another and their Thunder God, but there was a reckless ferocity to the way Laxus and Freed would fight for one another. The Lightning mage had once torn apart an entire dark guild after Freed had been wounded, refusing to let Bickslow and Evergreen help as he punished those that had dared hurt the rune mage...that Evergreen had also been injured was a concern, but not his main motivation. And Freed’s darker side had a tendency to appear when someone hurt Laxus, and the entire guild had learned that his demonic side could be far more terrifying than Mira’s Satan soul on those occasions.

   It was visible when Freed would creep into Laxus’s room at night, driven from his bed by nightmares...terrifying visions of his past, or of jobs that had gone wrong...and it was only the Dragon-slayer that could chase those images away, the Rune mage generally falling asleep curled against his side, with a faint smile on his lips and a soothed mind. Or when Laxus would wander off when his guilt over his past actions rose once more, and Freed would unerringly track him down regardless of where he went...his soft voice and reassurances the only thing that could get through the Dragon-slayer’s barriers.

   It was painfully obvious to everyone in the guild, to the point where they had long since taken bets on when the pair would get together...and yet despite how obvious it was to everyone else, it seemed as though Freed and Laxus were completely oblivious. They moved through their life, as close as ever, but nothing ever seemed to change between them and slowly talk in the guild turned to how they could get them to see what was right in front of them...the plans ranging from the simple ‘just tell them’ to getting them drunk and locking them in a room together, to love potions...However, in the end Makarov took matters into his own hands, opting for the first idea.

“Laxus!” He called the next time his grandson strolled into the guild, Freed close on his heels...missing the look the pair shared, or the excitement shimmering in the latter’s eyes, and instead he jerked his head towards Freed before asking. “When are you going to actually ask him out?”

“You’re a bit behind the times aren’t you?” Laxus asked, his answer and the broad grin that had appeared on his usually stoic face sending a ripple of confusion around the guild, not helped by the low chuckle from Freed. Seeing that no one was getting it, the Dragon-slayer grabbed Freed’s hand and lifted it up so that the light sparkled off the ring the Rune mage was wearing. “We’re way past that stage.”

“Y-you realised...?” Makarov couldn’t stop himself from stammering slightly, stunned that the pair had not only apparently realised it, but had acted on it without anyone noticing the change in their relationship.

“Of course,” Laxus replied with a roll of his eyes, smiling as he glanced at Freed who was looking a little flustered at being the centre of attention. “It was obvious.”


	11. Minerva x Yukino + 'Overwhelmingly Overprotective'

    All of Sabertooth and the majority of the guilds that they had grown closer to following the events with Tartaros and then Zeref had learned that there was nothing more terrifying than an angry Minerva Orland. They had seen glimpses of her temper and what she was capable of in those moments...and they all knew her strength. However, what none of them knew was that the easiest way to tip her over the edge into pure fury was to lay a finger on Yukino.

   The pair had grown closer in the peace that had followed Zeref’s defeat, the scars from their battles and the fact that Minerva had been the one to speak up for Yukino’s sister when the remnants of the council had tried to protest the previous Oracion Sèis member joining a legal guild, bringing them together. And under the stunned eyes of their guild-mates, that closeness had grown over the months and in the end no one had been surprised when nearly a year after the end of the war the pair had admitted to being a couple. It wasn’t something they had expected, but it brought a welcome shift to the guild and Sabertooth proved how much it had learned from Fairy Tail by throwing a party for the pair that had lasted nearly two days...and reduced Sting to tears over the amount of repairs that needed to be done at the end of it.

   Life had settled into a new normal after that, and the entire guild soon adapted to the fact that where one went the other was sure to be close by. They were both fiercely protective of one another and their relationship, and Sabertooth had already been witness to the usually peaceful Yukino tearing apart a reporter from Sorcerers Weekly who had tried to rake up the past whilst interviewing her girlfriend...the reporter had barely made it out in one piece, and the guild had, had a rather large whole in its side for a week, but Minerva had walked around with a soft smile on her lips for nearly a month afterwards.

   After that display they had all feared what Minerva might do if anyone upset or threatened the Celestial mage, and months later they finally got their answer.

   Yukino and Minerva had taken to do jobs together, but at least once every month or so they would go on a job with the rest of their team, neither of them willing to lose that bond after everything they had gone through to get to this point. It was on one of those jobs, a seemingly simple task of disbanding an illegal guild that Sabertooth finally got to to see what a truly furious Minerva looked like. They had been doing well, their teamwork improved by hard work and their increased closeness, but then it had all gone to pot when a stray blast had caught Yukino, sending her down with a sharp cry and blood on her face.

   Sting had immediately made to go to her, only to freeze when the entire area around them began to explode and even before he had spotted the familiar swirl of their Lady’s magic he knew who was responsible. However, what he wasn’t prepared for was her expression when he whirled to seek her out...he had seen her angry before, seen her desperate and on the verge of losing her humanity. It was nothing to the fury twisting her expression now, and despite himself he found himself stepping back and swallowing nervously...he knew that he should stop her, but in that instance he feared that she might not recognize friend from foe.

   It was over in a matter of minutes...the entire guild decimated in her fury, and as Minerva’s magic died away Sting found himself sharing stunned looks with his teammates, before finally gathering his courage and cautiously moving towards her.

“My Lady...”

“What were you thinking?!” Yukino interrupted him, not even glancing his way as she rushed up to Minerva mindless of her own injuries, brown eyes flashing with a mixture of worry and anger as she glared up at her girlfriend who actually recoiled slightly under the force of her glare.

“They hurt you,” Minerva’s voice was soft, but underlain with the same fury that had engulfed her only moments before as she raised a trembling hand to ghost over Yukino’s cheek and temple, wary of causing her more harm. Her eyes darkening once more as she took in the blood marring the pale skin and silver hair, and her voice turned harsh. “That sin doesn’t deserve any mercy.” The other’s blinked...she had said something similar once before, and they had thought that she was angry then...but that was nothing compared to now, her magic still crackling in the air around them and her eyes narrowed.

“But...” Yukino whispered, well aware that she couldn’t really scold the taller woman as she was just as protective...but...she let her gaze trail over the devastation surrounding them. “You went completely overboard...it’s just a scratch.” She’d had far worse injuries in the past, although admittedly that was before they had become as close as they were and she bit her lip in concern, if this was what Minerva did for a scratch....

“It doesn’t matter! They hurt you!” Minerva protested, and there was no hint of repentance in her gaze as she stared at Yukino and after a long moment the Celestial mage sighed, closing the last bit of distance between them and throwing her arms around the taller woman. For a second Minerva stiffened, still somewhat on edge, but then her expression softened and she returned the hug, reaching up to card her fingers through Yukino’s hair. “I won’t let anyone hurt you...”

“I know,” Yukino whispered, leaning into the touch and admitting to herself at least that she loved this overwhelmingly protective side of her girlfriend, and there was a soft smile on her face as she peered up at Minerva. “I love you too.”

FTFT

This is my first time writing this pairing (what is the ship name??!! I can get behind this ship!!) so I hope it’s okay.


	12. Jerza + '5 Times'

    Erza had always loved Jellal, from the very moment he had first taken her hair in his hands and boldly given her a surname. It was a love that had endured even when he had turned against her, banishing her from the island and binding her to silence with the threat of what he could do to her friends…to Sho and the others. It had burned in her heart even as she faced him once more as a teenager, stronger than she had been back then and with nakama by her side…and she had grieved for him when he disappeared along with the Etherion, her heart in pieces at the thought that she had lost him without ever having the chance to tell him how she loved him.

   Naively she had thought that feeling had ended with him…but then she found him again, and her heart had hammered in her chest as her hair was the first thing that called to him, as he looked at her with the eyes of the boy she had first fallen for, albeit shadowed with grief and guilt. It had hurt when she had let him go…but she had known that it was necessary, and just the knowledge that he was out there alive was enough to ease her heart. Whilst it was the guild that had given her the strength to win against Azuma, she knew that his voice had been there as well…his strength joining with hers and although she tried to tell herself it was just her imagination, she fell in love just a little bit more.

   Seven years…they had been gone for seven years, and yet the moment she set eyes on him and learnt that he was out there trying to atone for his past, it was as though no time had passed at all, and she fell in love with him all over again. However, it wasn’t until after the events of the Grand Magic games and the Dragon invasion that she finally said the words aloud…going after him when he tried to slip away in the aftermath, and pulling him aside into an alley, her arms tight around him even as he stood stiffly…there was longing in his eyes, but she knew that he wasn’t yet ready to forgive himself or believe that they could have a future, but she wanted him to know that there was hope.

“I love you,” she said softly, not wanting anyone else to hear. Her friends knew where her heart lay, but those three words were meant just for his ears…they always had been. Gathering her courage, she lent up and pressed her lips to his, it wasn’t deep or passionate, just a gentle promise and she smiled at the conflicted expression on his face when she pulled back, laying a finger on his lips to silence whatever protests he might be about to try and make. “I know you can’t say it back yet, but I need you to hear the words.”

   They had parted ways after that. There had been no promises made and Jellal had not returned her words, but she knew that one day he would and for now that was enough.

   The next time had been a surprise, she had quite literally bumped into him on her first solo job in a long time and for a moment it had looked as though he was going to flee. She had been faster though, gently convincing him to come for a drink with her at least and the same longing was there in his eyes when he hesitantly agreed. It was their first date…at least that was what she told herself, even though she knew that it wasn’t really. They exchanged stories, and she comforted him as best she could when he told her in faltering tones that Ultear was gone…there was a brief flicker of jealously, but she could see that he was grieving for family and not a lover and she sternly buried the green eyed monster, wrapping him up in a hug despite his weak protests.

   Their time together was brief, just a couple of hours before he rose to leave, but he hesitated as he did so and Erza immediately grasped why. Smiling she rose to her feet, pulling him into another hug and letting her head rest against his chest so that she could hear the way his heart pounded in his chest…no matter what lie his face might tell, his heart was brutally honest and she had pressed a kiss above his heart before looking up at him.

“I love you, and I’m still waiting.” _I’ll always be waiting_ , she left unspoken, not wanting to add to his burden but she knew from the way his arms had tightened around her that he had understood, and she hadn’t protested when he’d pulled back jerkily and disappeared without a word. _I’ll wait Jellal…for as long as I have to._

   The third time she had uttered those words had been in the aftermath of Tartaros. She was still reeling from everything that had happened, her emotions in tatters and her body slowly recovering and she had feared that she would lose herself because of it. It had been his voice…his words…that had pulled her back from the memories when they were threatening to consume her, and she hadn’t been able to let him walk past just like that. Even to this day she couldn’t remember moving to follow him, she had only realised what she had done when her hand had snagged the back of his cloak, a wordless sob welling up before she could stop it. This time he had been the one to turn to her, pulling her into a hug and wrapping his cloak around her as a shield against the world.

   He didn’t offer her false platitudes or try to tell her that it was easy. But his faith in her strength took her breath away, and it was all she needed to slowly calm herself down, his heart beating softly against her ear helping. The selfish part of her had wanted him to stay…to cling to him and use his strength as her own, but she knew that she needed to find a path forward on her and that he still had his own path to follow. However, it was much harder than she wanted to admit to pull away this time, and when their lips met this time there was more than a hint of desperation of both sides, and tears had glittered in her eyes as they stepped away from one another.

“I love you…”

   The fourth time was when she was still recovering from her battle against the Historias. She was alone in the room, her teammates heading back to Fairy Tail and as much as she wanted to join them, she knew that she was in no state to fight…and if she was honest with herself too shaken. It had been easier in the heat of the moment to face down her past opponents and send them fleeing regardless of how injured she had been, but now alone in the room she found herself dwelling on both the past and that battle, her hands clenching in the covers. She had been so lost in her memories that it had taken her a few minutes to realise that she was no longer alone, looking up to find him in the doorway, studying her with an unreadable expression and she had immediately felt like she could breathe again.

   It had been awkward, neither of them really knowing what to say. Kagura had filled her in the part that she had missed, and she could see the fresh darkness in his eyes…and she had no words to express how much it meant to know that he had sinned for her sake, well aware that he feared making his crimes worse than they already were. They made small talk…not even daring to delve into the topic of the war because it would dredge up other darker topics. It was awkward, but in a way it was nice…nice to just sit there and a talk, with no battle raging around them and nothing to tear them apart, but of course it couldn’t last and she hadn’t protested when he had risen a couple of hours later. Instead she had caught his hand as he moved, pressing her lips to the back of it and offering him a weak smile.

“I love you…”

“I know…” Jellal had surprised her by catching taking her hand, hesitating for a moment before he kissed it softly and there was pain in his eyes as he met her wide-eyed gaze. “I can’t say it back yet though…”

“I know,” she reassured him with a smile, managing to appear calm on the outside even though inside her heart was racing…he had said ‘yet’ which meant that eventually there might be an end to her waiting, and her smile was warmer as she added softly. “I’ll wait, just don’t forget those words…”

   The fifth time those words were spoken, it was Jellal that said them, his voice hoarse from screaming and tears streaking down his cheeks as he cradled Erza against him. There was no pounding heart when he pressed his ear to her chest, no warm smile and whispered promises, just a tranquil expression that had no place on the battlefield and the crimson hair that had brought them together splayed across his arm.

“I love you…”

_You were supposed to wait for me…_


	13. ElfEver + 'Lame confessions and Lilies'

   Elfman would be the first one to admit that he was more comfortable fighting and talking about manly things, than facing up to anything remotely to do with romance, even if he was one of the softest of heart in the guild and could be reduced to tears at a moment’s notice. To be fair it had never been much of a problem before, he had never really taken much notice of the girls in the guild, more interested in growing stronger and protecting his sisters from any unwanted attention…not that either of them particularly needed his protection. That had begun to change after Tenroujima though…

   When he had partnered with Evergreen he had thought that it was going to be a onetime thing, and to be honest right up until the moment everything had gone to hell he had been unable to believe that she was willing to partner him…and to this day he still didn’t fully understand why she had wanted to be his partner, and he hadn’t found the courage to ask. That was a minor concern though in comparison to the shift that had come about because of the S-class trial…he had tried to fight it, they both had. After all they were both very different people, and they had their own teams and their own way of doing things, and yet without fail they had found themselves gravitating towards one another more and more, even if they did spend most of their time bickering and trading insults as they did so.

   Which had led him to his current predicament…how to tell her that he liked her, as more than a partner…as more than a friend. Groaning he buried his head in his hands for a moment, before lifting his head to peer across at the source of his confusion who was currently sat with the rest of the Raijinshuu and laughing at something Bickslow had said, and he found himself getting distracted by the sight. It was rare to see her laughing so freely, and he felt a spark of jealously at the thought that someone else had got that reaction from her, lowering his hands and wincing as he gripped the bar hard enough to make it creak.

_How the hell am I supposed to tell her?_ They worked well together when things came to a head, but the rest of their interactions were underlain with insults and bickering, even though they had always been underlain with gentle teasing…yet they had both vehemently denied being a married couple, being more than friends…and now that he wanted it to change, he had no idea how to go about it. He was tempted to ask Mira or Lisanna for advice…but he knew that their squeals of delight would be heard miles away, besides deep down he wanted to do this on his own, he wanted to win her with his own words. He just wished that he knew what to say…

“She likes lilies,” the sudden voice made him jump, and he bit back a rather unmanly yelp as he turned to discover that Freed and come up to him whilst he was distracted. For a moment he struggled to catch up with the fact that the Rune mage was there and currently staring at him with a worryingly knowing expression, but then his mind seized on what the smaller man had just said.

“Lilies?”

“If you’re thinking of doing what I think you are, then you need flowers,” Freed explained with a small quirk of his lip, seemingly unaware of the fact that he had just bulldozed straight through Elfman’s thoughts, and the Takeover mage could only gape at him for a moment, barely noticing as Mira set a drink down in front of each of them. _He knows_ …He had thought that he had been subtle, but it was clear from the glint in the turquoise that Freed really did know what he was planning and he swallowed nervously, glancing across at Evergreen for a moment before turning back to the Rune mage.

“I…do you think she’ll accept?” Elfman couldn’t believe that he was having his discussion with Freed of all people, and he could feel himself colouring slightly, but he knew that no one knew Evergreen better than her teammates…and as cowardly as it might be, he would rather know in advance if he had absolutely no chance of winning her over.

“I don’t know,” Freed admitted quietly, and Elfman felt his spirits beginning to sink before the Rune mage continued with a soft chuckle. “Half the time even we don’t know what’s going on in her head. But she sees you as more than a friend…I just don’t know how much more.” Elfman felt hope blazing his chest even though he didn’t have a concrete answer, and he straightened in his seat.

_Lilies…and a chance that was all that he needed._

FT

   It was not that easy he discovered as he paced backwards and forwards in front of the guild, a bouquet of flowers cradled in his hands. It had taken him a couple of hours to find the perfect one, and in that time his nerves had reached their zenith and every time he tried to take a step towards the guild he found himself being paralyzed by them. _Why? Why is this so hard?_ He thought angrily, hands tightening and he let out a startled yelp as the paper of the bouquet protested the movement, hastily loosening his hold on them before he could damage them and forcing himself to take a deep breath. ‘ _She sees you as more than a friend_ ’, Freed’s words echoed in his ears and he took another deep breath before drawing himself up to his full height, and adopting an expression of grim determination. _I can do this_ …

   Of course nothing could go that easily. His intention of asking her for a private word going out of the window the moment he stepped into the guild, literally colliding with her, and it was only a frantic grab that stopped her from falling to the floor. As soon as she recovered her balance she had yanked herself free of his grip, hands dropping to her hips as she glared up at him, glasses flashing as she snapped at him.

“Watch where you are going you big oaf!”

   His mind was full of white noise, and whatever words he had come up with disappeared as he stared wide-eyed at her and she clicked her tongue in annoyance. Realising that she was about to about to launch into another tirade he thrust the bouquet at her, barely aware of the surprise that flickered across her face as she accepted them as he blurted out frantically.

“Ever…I love you!” It came out far louder than he had ever intended it to, and he could feel himself turning bright red as silence washed over the guild, making the squeals from his sisters in the background even more embarrassing. _What have I done?_ His heart was pounding and he began to turn away, half formed thoughts of fleeing and living in a cave until this blew over filling his head, but he had barely taken half a step when her hand snaked out to grasp his elbow.

“Wait…”

“Ever?” Her expression was completely unreadable, the bouquet clasped against her chest as she stared at his chest and his stomach churned unpleasantly and yet he didn’t dare speak. They stood like that for a few more minutes, before suddenly she moved, far faster than he could dodge and he flinched as her hand rose, half expecting a slap. Instead she grabbed the collar of his jacket and yanked his head down, so that they were looking one another in the eye and before he could let out any more than a startled ‘oomph’ her lips were against his, and his mind went completely blank. His eyes were like saucers when she released him, smirking up at him even as she moved to wrap him in a hug.

“It’s about damn time…”


	14. Gratsu + 'Kissing Manual 101'

    Natsu narrowed his eyes as he glanced across at where his boyfriend was currently scribbling away in a notebook. The Ice mage had never really been one for writing, although he certainly enjoyed reading and yet he had been working nearly constantly on whatever he was writing for the last couple of weeks and yet whenever the Dragon-slayer tried to find out what it was Gray would act all squirrelly, distracting him…usually with kisses…whilst hiding the book, and by the time the Fire mage remembered what he had been trying to get hold of it was out of sight, and he hadn’t quite got to the point where he was willing to push the issue. _Yet…_

   He blinked in surprise when he realised that Gray had paused, lifting his head to stare at him and there was a hunger in the dark eyes that made the Dragon-slayer blush, ducking his face so that it was partially hidden by his scarf. _What the hell is he thinking?_ The Ice mage continued to stare at him for a long moment, to the point where Natsu had actually glanced down to make sure that he hadn’t inadvertently picked up the other’s stripping habit, but no he was still fully clothed…although it certainly felt like he was being undressed by his boyfriend’s gaze. However, when he lifted his head once more it was to find that Gray had gone back to writing, and despite his embarrassment he couldn’t hold back a soft huff of disappointment and he tried staring at the Ice mage, hoping that he would get the message but Gray didn’t look up again, his hand flying across the pages.

   Pouting he turned away and stomped out of the guild. No matter how irritated he was getting with Gray’s odd behaviour, he didn’t have the heart to complain because he had seen the soft smile the Ice mage wore whenever he was writing and after the last few months there was no way he could take that away from him. Still as he made his way towards the Ice mage’s flat he couldn’t help but hope that Gray finished it sooner or later…he missed spending time with Gray, without that blasted book getting in the way. By the time he reached the flat he was scowling and half tempted to just go to his house…Gray probably wouldn’t even notice that he wasn’t there, and his hand faltered on the door handle for a moment before he sighed in defeat…that thought hurt and he was horrified to realise that his eyes were stinging slightly. _I’m not going to cry over something like that! I’m not…_

   Still he couldn’t stop himself from sniffling slightly as he let himself in. As tempting as it was to go back to his own house, it lacked the one thing that Gray’s flat had…and that was the welcoming smell of ice and pine that permeated every room and item in the flat. It was slowly beginning to sink into Natsu’s house as well, but it would be a long time before it was as strong as it was here, and right now he needed that scent to reassure himself. He made sure the door was locked behind him before making a beeline for the bedroom where the smell was strongest, barely remembering to kick off his shoes before clambering onto the bed and curling up in the covers, pressing his nose into Gray’s cover. Gray…the smell of mountain snow, icy days and pine trees flooded his senses and he closed his eyes as he tried to lose himself in the sensation.

“I miss you Gray…”

FT

   When Natsu woke a few hours later the first thing he registered was that it was fairly late, as it took a few minutes for his eyes to adjust to the now dark room and he let out a shocked cry when he rolled onto his side to find Gray sitting on the edge of the bed, studying him with soft eyes even though the Dragon-slayer was fairly sure he must be little more than a dark shape in this light.

“Gray…?”

   The Ice mage didn’t reply, but Natsu’s sharp eyes caught the smirk that passed across the Ice mage’s lips and a shiver ran down his back. He knew that expression. It usually meant that Gray had something planned…something that was incredibly arousing and fun, or something that was going to turn Natsu’s cheeks red for days…often a combination of them both, and he found himself scooting backwards out of instinct. Apparently that had been the wrong move, because Gray moved with surprising speed, pouncing on top of him and trapping him in place by straddling his waist and gripping his wrists as the Dragon-slayer instinctively went to punch him.

“None of that,” Gray scolded him mildly, and Natsu froze, somewhat suspicious. Usually that kind of reaction earned him a bop on the nose or a sharp word, but he could see that Gray was smiling…or rather smirking and he shifted uneasily, unable to keep the nerves out of his voice when he got it to work again.

“G-Gray? What…?” He was cut off by chilly lips pressing against his, and despite himself he melted into the kiss. From day one he had never been able to resist the Ice mage’s kisses…he had nothing to compare it to…aside from the accidental kiss with Happy which he never wanted to talk about…but in his mind there was nothing better, and he willingly surrendered when Gray’s tongue poked his bottom lip. Only to pout as Gray deepened the kiss for a moment before pulling back, and the Dragon-slayer couldn’t stop the soft noise of disappointment that slipped free. “Gray!”

“You were sulking,” Gray’s voice was soft, a simple statement of fact rather than an accusation, and Natsu sighed and made a soft noise of assent. “Why?”

“I missed you,” Natsu admitted in a small voice, feeling his cheeks heating up and glad that Gray’s vision was nowhere near as good as his in the kind of light. “You’ve been so busy with that book lately.” He felt the tension in the arms holding him down as he spat ‘book’ as though it was a curse word, but what he hadn’t expected was for Gray to sigh before chuckling softly, and he felt a surge of irritation as he demanded. “What’s so funny?”

“Do you want to know what I was writing?” Gray asked rather than answering, only he had lent forward so that his chilly breath tickled Natsu’s ear and the Fire mage couldn’t stop himself from jolting at the sensation, even as he internally cursed himself for reacting so easily. “Natsu?” The fingers around his wrists tightened slightly, demanding an answer and Natsu nodded, not trusting himself to speak at the moment, but apparently that had been enough because Gray’s hold on him loosened. “I’m not going to tell you,” the Ice mage taunted softly and Natsu growled in protest, only to be silenced by the finger that came to rest on his lips. “I’m going to show you.”

   The Dragon-slayer wasn’t given a chance to say anything else, as suddenly it seemed as though Gray’s lips were everywhere. Butterfly kisses were peppered across his cheeks and down his neck as the Ice mage slowly removed his scarf, and Natsu felt his irritation melting away at the tender gesture, missing the smug look that cross the Ice mage’s face before he was pulled into a more heated version of their earlier kiss. Just as he had earlier he surrendered immediately, and this time he was rewarded by the Ice mage deepening the kiss properly and his scowl melted away into a warm smile, his previous loneliness melting away. However, it appeared that Gray was far from done, as he pulled away from the kiss and resumed peppering butterfly kisses down the Dragon-slayer’s neck onto his chest, only every now and then he slipped in a soft nip and Natsu was constantly on edge, not knowing what sensation to expect next and slowly his thoughts disappeared into a heated haze and all thoughts of what Gray had been writing disappeared.

FT

   It was the next morning when they lay curled up in bed, Natsu happily resting his head on Gray’s chest and listening to the soothing sound of his boyfriend’s steady heartbeat that he realised the Ice mage had never actually given him answer, and he scowled before hitting the Ice mage half-heartedly drawing out a startled protest.

“What was that for?”

“You never told me what you were writing!” Natsu accused, before letting out a startled squawk as Gray sat up dislodging him so that he could reach for his coat that he had abandoned on the bedside table the previous evening, pulling out the book that Natsu had come to hate. The Ice mage seemed to hesitate for a moment before handing it over, and Natsu blinked at him in confusion before staring down at the book that had been annoying him for weeks. It was an innocuous looking book, bound in plain black material and he ran his fingers over it for a moment, glancing at Gray for permission before flipping it open, only to feel himself turning bright red as he read the handwritten title on the first page.

**“101 Ways to Kiss Your Dragon-slayer”**

“W-what is this?”

“Exactly what it says…and exactly what I was showing you last night,” Gray replied smugly, plucking the book out of Natsu’s hands and setting it back on the bedside table, before leaning in to kiss the end of the Fire mage’s nose. Laughing as the silly gesture jolted Natsu out of his shock, and leaning back to avoid the half-hearted swipe from his boyfriend.

“But…why?”

“Let’s say inquiring minds wanted to know,” Gray said with a laugh, ducking another swipe before leaning in to kiss the flustered Dragon-slayer, feeling Natsu immediately melting against him and taking advantage of that to trail kisses across his cheeks before adding softly. “Besides I want to make sure I don’t forget what you like.” Natsu couldn’t help but smile at that, and this time he was the one to lean forward and capture the Ice mage’s lips, humming softly until it suddenly dawned on him just what the Ice mage had said and he lurched back with a panicked expression.

“Wait…You showed that to other people?!!”

FTFT


	15. Orfus + 'The lengths I'd go to'

 

    Their friendship hadn’t come about easily…Sabertooth back then had not been a place that encouraged friendships, only strength and at that time their differences had been far stronger than their similarities. Orga was loud and openly confident in his own abilities, not caring who heard him, whilst Rufus by nature was much quieter and refined…he was strong, but he didn’t flaunt it and often gave the misperception of being weaker than he was. Over time, they had come to appreciate the others strength…in a guild like their’s strength was celebrated, and neither could miss that the others name was bandied around as much as their own, but they made no effort to try and change their relationship from just guild-mates to friends.

    The first sign of change had come when Rufus had accidently come across Orga when he was practicing, finding himself mesmerized by the God-slayer’s overwhelming strength and dark lightning that filled the air around him. Unfortunately, his presence hadn’t gone unnoticed and the older man had refused to let him leave until he showed him his strength…with the inspiring sight of the black lightning, it hadn’t been completely unexpected for him at least that he had mimicked the attack…but what he hadn’t respected was the gobsmacked expression on the green-haired man’s face, or the hint of respect in the white eyes that followed him as he left the training ground and he hadn’t been able to stop himself from pausing and glancing back at the older man.

“Your Lightning is quite magnificent,” he murmured softly, before walking away before Orga could come up with a response, and the Memory mage had found himself smiling at the spluttering sounds he could hear behind him even as he pondered what had possessed him to say it in the first place.

   Things had been odd between them after that. The previous apathy was gone, but there was an awkward tension underlying their interactions that neither of them knew how to deal with. However, despite that they found themselves seeking one another out more and more often…sometimes it would be for training, although that had a habit of descending into a trial of strength because Orga seemed floored by the fact that the slighter mage was evenly matched with him. But increasingly they began to seek each other out just to talk, discovering a shared appreciation for battles and battle tactics, and whilst Rufus never grew as comfortable with attention as the older man he came to appreciate the other’s loudness using it as a shield against unwanted eyes. Whilst Orga discovered that the quiet mage he had always dismissed as dull and too focused, possessed a sharp wit and even sharper tongue, and more than once he found himself doubled over at some of the things the younger man would say…and slowly the respect began to shift towards friendship.

    The defining moment for their friendship came during the fiasco that was the Grand Magic Games. Both of them had been supremely confident in their victory, only to discover that the world beyond their guild was far vaster than either of them had appreciated…however, neither one of them were people to lay down after a defeat, especially not when they realised that the danger they were in. After the amount of jobs, they had taken together and their training, it had been second nature to join their attacks, both of them completely focused on one another and the Dragon in front of them, although neither of them had been able to ignore the Twin Dragons shocked comments…realising that they had never made it obvious that their friendship had grown, and they had glanced at one another, smirking slightly before blaming the change on Fairy Tail.

   Those smirks had disappeared a short while later. Luck had not been on their side from the start, their attacks barely fazing the beast in front of them…perhaps they should have realised that they were only going to be able to hold out for so long, but their confidence in their own abilities and each other had kept them there…had kept them fighting. Then it hadn’t been enough…Rufus had seen the Dragon’s mouth opening, the light from its roaring illuminating the whole area and in a split second he had realised three things. One, that Orga was directly in the path of the incoming attack. Two, the God-slayer was currently occupied with fighting some of the smaller beasts and three…that he was already moving forwards. He made no effort to block the attack, knowing that it was futile and instead he focused on throwing himself forward and for a brief moment Orga was solid and real under his desperate hands. He had a brief glance of panicked white eyes before the older man was flying forwards to safety, and then all he knew was pain as the roar ripped into him, tearing him apart at the seams and he could do nothing to hold back his scream.

   When awareness came back to him, he found himself being cradled in Orga’s arms as though he was a fragile doll…even that gentle touch sending waves of pain through his body, although he did everything he could to hide it as the God-slayer’s face finally came into focus and his breath caught at the guilt written across the older man’s face.

“What the hell were you thinking?” It was wrong, Rufus thought muzzily as he thought to get his own voice to work…the Lightning mage was never meant to sound like that, and he blinked in shock when a drop of moisture landed on his cheek a moment later and it took him a moment to process the fact that yes. Orga, the man who had laughed at the emotional displays of their opponents during the games was actually crying above him. It took far more effort than it should have to lift his hand, and he was only vaguely aware of the tattered remnants of his sleeve as he focused on shakily wiping away the tears, before letting his arm fall back in exhaustion.

“Why…are you crying?” Okay, that was far harder than it should have been. _I’m tired…_ His eyes were slipping shut even as he thought that, but he forced them open when Orga shook him a second later, flinching slightly as he realised that the older man had leaned in and was staring at him with desperation in his eyes. “I’m tired…”

“Don’t you dare die on me!” Orga growled, shaking him again when Rufus’s eyes threatened to close once more and the Memory make mage couldn’t resist quirking his lips up at him as he asked softly.

“Worried?”

“Of course I am you idiot,” Orga sounded horrified that Rufus would even question it, and his next question completely floored the younger man. “Who else is going to be my friend?” _Friends?_ Neither of them had ever labelled the change in their relationship, it had just happened and they had accepted it for what it was _…but…that explains why I threw myself in the path of the attack without hesitation._ He knew that in the past he wouldn’t have bothered, he would have left the older man to deal with it alone, even if it meant losing a guild mate. _We’re friends_ …He choked on a soft laugh, realising the irony that they had only realised that fact when it was too late.

“That’s why…”

“That’s why?” Orga echoed with a confused frown.

“Why I went so far…I don’t have enough friends that I can afford to let them die,” Rufus whispered, meeting and holding Orga’s gaze as the older man’s eyes widened in shock, blinking when the younger man rested a hand on the arm holding him and squeezing softly. “This is a memory…I won’t…forget…” He added softly, struggling to get the words out now, the world beginning to swim in and out of focus around him and yet as he sank down into the darkness it seemed as though the other’s face grew sharper and more defined for a moment, fresh tears trailing down his cheeks before even that disappeared as well and he was oblivious to the agonized howl that echoed above him as his chest stilled.


	16. Gratsu + 'Tell me you love me'

_Stay away from me…_

   Those were the last words that Gray had said to him before the final battle…spoken not out of a desire to protect as they had been several times in the past, but out of hurt and anger. He had expected it, after all how else was the Ice mage supposed to react to the fact that his boyfriend was the very demon that he had sworn to destroy. _No_ …It was the fact that Natsu had known that for a few days, ever since his previous fight with Zeref but had been unable to say anything. He had been terrified…terrified that the Ice mage would hate him, that he realised that Natsu as well as Zeref was responsible for all the pain he had experienced over the years…that Gray might go ahead and complete his promise to his father before Natsu had a chance to become END. It would have been easy after all, because the Dragon-slayer would never have raised a hand to defend himself, because that would have meant hurting Gray.

   But he had…maybe not physically. The only blow that had been traded during the argument had been when the Ice mage had lashed out, catching Natsu hard on the cheek and threatening to send him crashing to the floor and in all honesty he wasn’t sure which of them had been more surprised. However, that hadn’t been the worst or most painful part of it…no what had really torn him apart had been the hurt in the dark eyes as Gray demanded to know why he hadn’t told him, why he hadn’t trusted him enough to tell him what was going on when he first found out. He hadn’t had an answer. Oh, he had said that he was scared…that he didn’t want Gray to choose…but they both knew that wasn’t a proper answer, just as they both knew that Gray was incapable of truly hating Natsu, or of hurting the Fire mage who over the years had gone from rival to friend to lover…to fiancé.

   Former fiancé now he supposed even though Gray had yet to demand the ring back…although he suspected that was only a matter of time now. The proposal had come seemingly out of the blue when they had first learned that they were about to be plunged into war, although when Gray had explained that he didn’t want to wait and risk it being too late, he had understood. It hadn’t been overly romantic, neither of them were the mushy sort, but the moment when the Ice mage had gone down on one knee would be forever etched on his memory…although now it was more a memorial to what he had lost, than the celebration of what they had, had…or what they were.

   In the end Gray had pushed him away, tears glistening in his eyes as he ordered the Dragon-slayer to stay away from him…and not just in terms of their relationship, but in the battle as well, arguing that how could he fight alongside someone who obviously didn’t trust him? Natsu hadn’t been able to find the words to stop him, to argue that he did trust him…. that there was no one apart from maybe Happy that he trusted more, and instead he had watched in silence, tears of his own streaking down his cheeks as Gray had stormed out.

   That had been the day before…and every time their paths had crossed since then it had been as though he didn’t exist. The Ice mage wouldn’t even so much as look at him. It hadn’t helped the rest of their friends had been just as unhappy with him for keeping secrets, although thankfully they weren’t completely ignoring him as well…he had no idea what he would have done if they had. Still their interactions were stilted, and he found himself spending most of his time during the planning sessions sitting silently with Happy. He barely paid any mind to the plans they were formulating…even before he had told Gray the truth he had known how this had to go…he had just hoped that he would have had his boyfriend beside him.

FT

   Natsu had gone into the final battle expecting to die…and a small part had even hoped that he would, the Ice mage’s angry words a constant echo in the back of his mind. He was surprised when instead he found himself drifting back to awareness amongst the devastation his fight with Zeref had unleashed on Magnolia. Everything felt numb which he knew was a bad sign as he could remember taking some serious hits, but if he was injured he couldn’t feel it beneath the dull ache that had awoken in his chest when he realised that he was alone…Gray’s words echoing once more, and he squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that the shadows would take him under again and he found himself laying there in a strange grey haze. Not quite awake, but unable to fully slip into unconsciousness like he wanted to.

“Natsu! Natsu!” _Huh that’s strange…it almost sounds like Gray._ It was hard to make out the voice shouting his name through the haze, but for a moment his heart leapt hopefully in his chest before he shook his head, blinking back sudden tears. _Idiot…it won’t be him…it won’t be_ … “Natsu!” The voice was louder now and the Dragon-slayer jolted violently as he felt cold hands on his shoulder and then his cheek, his heart twisting with the thought that if this was an illusion it was a cruel one. Yet he found himself unable to resist the urge to open his eyes, a task that was much harder than it had been a few moments before…and his breath caught in his throat as he found himself staring into a pair of dark eyes that he would recognise anywhere.

“Gray…”

“Natsu,” Gray looked like he was about to weep with relief when the Fire mage spoke, although Natsu wasn’t sure he could trust his eyes at the moment as the world kept slipping in and out of focus. But the cold hand was still resting against his cheek, and he used the sensation to ground himself, even as he distantly noted that the Ice mage didn’t feel as cold as he normally did.

“Why?” Natsu blinked wearily, finding it ridiculously difficult to force the words he needed out and he took a deep breath, only to whimper as this time he became aware of a deep burning pain as he did so. Gray’s fingers tightened against his cheek, but he continued before the Ice mage could say anything …needing the answer more than he needed anything else at the moment. “Why…you…here?” Okay, that hadn’t come out right, his tongue feeling strangely wooden in his mouth, but he knew that Gray had got the gist of it as his blurry face darkened for a moment.

“Natsu…” He had never heard the Ice mage sound so broken, and he was taken by surprise as he was abruptly gathered into Gray’s arms and pulled into a tight hug. It hurt…the movement and the press of Gray’s body against his sent a horrible sick fire through his body, and he had to bite his lip hard enough to draw blood to stop himself from making a sound. However, when he became aware of the quiet words being whispered in his ear, he focused on them rather than the pain and his vision blurred with tears. “I’m so sorry…I’m so sorry…” _He’s apologising? Why?_

“Gr... ay…” His mouth wasn’t working right anymore and he frowned in confusion, instead focusing on lifting his hand so that he could brush his fingers against one of the arms encircling…one of the arms keeping him up he realised. The numbness from earlier was well and truly gone now and he hurt…and even as he felt Gray stilling behind him, he finally let his gaze drift down his body. _Oh_ …All he could see was red…not the pretty red of Erza’s hair, but a frightening red and he knew, even as his vision blurred worse than ever that he wasn’t getting out of this.

“Don’t say that!” Gray’s voice was ragged and urgent against his ear now, and it took him a moment to get his sluggish thoughts in order, realising that he must’ve spoken aloud and with difficulty he tilted his head so that he could peer up at the Ice mage. It was difficult to focus, and when he had, he wished that he hadn’t…Gray was a mess, tears trickling down his cheeks and his face twisted into an expression of grief the likes of which Natsu had never seen before. Weakly he tightened his hand on Gray’s arm, trying to comfort him, even as those horrible words echoed in his mind and he found himself closing his eyes in an attempt to drive them away, he didn’t want that to be his last memory. “Natsu? Natsu?!”

   The panic in the Ice mage’s voice made him force his eyes open once more, although he couldn’t seem to coax them past half mast.

“It’s…okay.”

“No,” Gray was shaking his head, pulling the Dragon-slayer closer, seemingly uncaring of the blood that was soaking into his own clothes now. “You’re going to be fine…you’re going to be fine,” he whispered, burying his head against Natsu as a sob shook him and the Dragon-slayer’s expression softened…any anger he had felt towards the Ice mage dissipating as he felt the silent sobs against his neck.

“Gray…” He murmured, but there was a hint of urgency in his voice now as his vision turned black for a moment, the pain beginning to disappear now and he felt tears of his own dripping down his cheeks. _Gray.._.Thankfully the Ice mage had heard the urgency, pulling back and peering down at him with red-rimmed eyes, and Natsu blinked heavily as he struggled to bring the other’s face back into focus. “Tell me…” He trailed off, struggling to breathe and get the words out and he sank back against Gray who tensed in alarm.

“Natsu?”

“Tell me…you love me…” It probably wasn’t fair to ask. The issues between them weren’t resolved, and they probably never would now. But he needed to hear them…needed to replace those cursed words still echoing in his mind. “Please…”

  Cold hands reached up to cup his face, tilting it upwards so they were looking at each other and he stared blearily into dark eyes, feeling cold breath ghosting over his lips.

“I love you,” there was no hesitation, no doubt whatsoever in the words and Natsu’s eyes widened, fresh tears falling as the Ice mage leant forward and tenderly captured his lips. It was a brief kiss and then the Ice mage pulled away, lingering so that their breath mingled as he repeated the words with more than a hint of desperation. “I love you…I love you…I love you…” Natsu’s lips curled up in a warm smile, remembering happier times of hearing those words…they had been shouted, whispered…accompanied by tears and laughter…and his eyes drifted shut, it was those three words that echoed in his mind, and they followed him all the way down into the darkness.

_Thank you Gray…I love you too…_


	17. Stingue + 'Love the way you lie'

“You’ll be okay.”

   That was the first thing that Sting had said to him when he’d woken in the guild’s infirmary. It was the same thing the blond said to him every time he was ill and injured, those simple words always reassuring both of them that the Shadow Dragon-slayer was going to be fine…it didn’t matter if he actually needed to spend a few days in bed, or if it had been a near miss that could very easily have been ‘not okay’, as long as those words were said, everything would work out. It didn’t matter if Sting was crying, a frequent occurrence, especially in those nearly ‘not okay’ situations. If he was furious, blue eyes blazing and magic crackling around his fists as it did whenever Rogue had done something reckless, or whether he had the warm smile on his lips that never failed to cause butterflies in Rogue’s stomach…. None of that mattered as long as those words were spoken.

   At that moment Rogue didn’t feel okay…or that he would be okay any time soon. His entire body was a mass of pain, the slightest movement, even the simple act of breathing was enough to said flashes of agony through him and he found himself having to bite back a whimper of pain. However, that was nothing compared to the heavy weight curling around his chest…he had lost control of the shadows…of himself. His memories of what had happened were somewhat hazy, the only clear image he had was of the blinding white light that had eventually driven them away and the frightened blue eyes as Sting had fought to prevent him slipping away with them…but he had lost control. It was the thing that he had feared the most since the Grand Magic games, since learning what his future-self had been capable of…and whilst he had come back to himself, he wasn’t sure he could forgive himself for that weakness.

“Did I hurt anyone?” _Did I hurt you?_ He knew it was a selfish thought, but he knew that the whilst the idea of hurting anyone was painful…he might eventually be able to accept what he had done. But if it was Sting…if it was his mate…

“No,” Sting reassured him softly, reaching out to grasp his hand and whilst Rogue was relieved for the gentleness even though even that touch had him fighting back a whimper, he couldn’t help but frown. No matter how hurt he was it was practically impossible for the other Dragon-slayer to control his enthusiasm, and usually by now he would have been yanked into a bear hug. “You caused one hell of a mess, but you’re the only one…injured.” He nearly missed the brief hesitation in his mate’s words, and he might well have if it wasn’t for the fact that Sting didn’t seem able to meet his gaze as he spoke. _What’s going on?_

“Sting?”

“It’s nothing,” Sting replied hastily, brushing aside his concern and this time he actually met Rogue’s gaze as he added softly. “You had me worried that’s all.” There was no lie in his eyes this time, and the Shadow Dragon-slayer grimaced slightly before nodding his head, he still wasn’t convinced but he was distracted by the thought of Sting sitting beside him and worrying about him.

“Sorry…” He whispered.

“It’s not your fault,” Sting had said those words plenty of times before, but there was a strange forcefulness behind them this time…as though he was trying to convince himself as much as Rogue, and the Shadow mage felt an uneasy feeling stirring in his stomach. _He’s lying…why is he lying?_ He could count on one hand the number of times the blond had lied to him, and that had always either been either because he was planning a surprise…. he loved being romantic, even though he had a tendency to give the game away in his excitement…or because he had done something silly, like the time he had managed to mix Rogue’s trousers in with Frosch’s frog suit staining them a rather alarming shade of pink and tried to blame it on the Exceed.

“What is going on?” It would have helped if he didn’t sound like he was about to fall asleep at any moment, but he put as much strength behind the glare he shot at his mate as possible and held it, watching as the blonde paled and squirmed like a guilty child. “Sting…?”

“I…”

“Sting…please it can’t be worse than what I’m imagining!” _I hope_ , he added silently, his thoughts straying too much darker thoughts…thoughts fuelled by numerous nightmares in the past where he had lost himself to the shadows and destroyed everything and everyone around him…and he paled suddenly, as it occurred to him what the other Dragon-slayer had said. _“You’re the only one…injured.’_ A chill swept over him and he swallowed convulsively, struggling to get his voice to work again, and when it did it came out as little more than a strangled whisper. “Sting…did I kill someone?”

“What? No! NO!” Sting shook his head vehemently, looking directly at Rogue so that he could see that he was being truthful and the Shadow mage felt something easing in his chest, and his eyes were stinging fiercely as he closed them for a moment. _I’m not a murderer_ …However, his relief was short-lived and he found himself tensing as the other Dragon-slayer let out a soft sigh, and his eyes snapped open once more at his mate’s next words. “It was close though…”

“Who…?”

“Some of the Rune knights that tried to interfere when they realised what was happening,” Sting admitted with a sigh, holding up a hand to stall the worried protest that were about to escape, and Rogue choked them back, staring incredulously at the blond. _That isn’t a good thing_ …Since they’d taken to emulating Fairy Tail they’d had more than one run in with the Council, and this certainly wasn’t going to help their case. However, Sting didn’t look or sound too concerned about it as he continued. “It was their own fault for rushing in, especially as we told them that we had it under control…more or less.”

“But…” Rogue was simultaneously relieved that Sting wasn’t blaming him, especially as it was the blond that would have to deal with any paperwork that came from this, and horror at the thought that he had been so far gone that he had gone against the council. _I could have really screwed things up for the guild…_ “I…”

“You didn’t even manage to injure them so don’t worry about it,” Sting cut across him shrugging dismissively…they had all long since discovered that their new Master had little patience for the Council and their rules, so Rogue knew that he wasn’t pretending at this stage. _But…_

“So what are you hiding?” He asked quietly, catching the flinch that met his question and guessing that the other Dragon-slayer had hoped that he was going to let it drop. Sighing he reached out and grasped Sting’s hand, relieved when his mate made no move to pull away and instead linked his fingers with his, and he squeezed them softly before adding. “It’s bad that I attacked them…but not worth lying about.”

“I couldn’t get through to you this time…” Sting’s voice was quiet, his usual boisterousness completely gone and Rogue stilled…that had never happened before. It took time, but Sting’s voice and his light had always been enough to break through the shadows. However, he frowned as the memory of the blazing white light and reaching hand flooded his mind, and he opened his mouth to point that out when Sting continued. “You were too far gone to hear my voice…so…so I….”

“Sting!”

“I bound your shadows…your magic…” It was barely a whisper, and for a moment all Rogue could hear was white noise. _Bound?_ Swallowing, he forced himself to take a deep breath before asking.

“Bound?”

“I locked them away with a holy seal...” Sting replied, which explained the white light he could remember, but not the hesitancy to his mate’s voice. It was bad…and to be honest he hated the thought of not being able to access his magic, even as much as he feared his shadows he loved his magic…loved the magic that Skiadrum had taught him. Blue eyes met his for a moment, before Sting’s gaze skittered to the side. “But…they were still out of control when I sealed them, so if I remove the seal…”

“You’ll unleash them all over again…” Rogue finished for him, paling as comprehension dawned. _I’ll be a monster all over again…_ He dropped Sting’s hand as though burnt, huddling on himself and he knew that if he had been able to access his magic right then the shadows would have been growing darker around them. _I could hurt him…_

“It just means that we’ll need to find somewhere nice and quiet so that you can’t do any damage,” Sting said urgently, reaching out to grab both of Rogue’s hands, squeezing tightly until the Shadow mage took a shuddering breath and met his gaze. “We just need to wait until you’re healed and then…”

“No.”

“Rogue?” Sting looked stunned at the quiet refusal. “What do you mean?”

   Rogue looked down at their linked hands, feeling his mate’s warmth and tears trickled down his cheeks. He had spoken automatically…but as he stared at their hands he knew that he had meant it. He hated the thought of not being able to use his magic, but the thought of losing it was far less terrifying than the thought of losing control again…sure they could find a quiet area where he could let loose, but Sting would be there…it would be Sting fighting to bring him back…it would be Sting that he hurt if he went too far into the darkness. He sniffled slightly, unable to hide how much the decision hurt, but there was no hesitation in either his gaze or voice as he looked up at the other Dragon-slayer.

“We’re not going to release it…”


	18. Doranhar + 'I miss you'

 

    Doranbolt had been putting off visiting Lahar’s grave for weeks. At first he’d had the excuse that he was helping the Council get back on its feet, and then he had found a seemingly endless list of jobs that needed to be done…and done by him alone. But he knew that he was just finding excuses at this point, and at the back of his mind he knew that was the cowards approach…which was why, finally, nearly three months after the other man had died he was slowly trekking up towards the cemetery. His steps were deliberately slow as he tried to wrestle his thoughts…and emotions…into some semblance of order, and yet with every step he took, all he could focus on was the fact that Lahar wasn’t at his side anymore…that he now belonged in the lonely grave, and he nearly turned around there and then, but he had come this far and he knew, or rather hoped that Lahar was waiting for him. #

   He felt somewhat numb as he made his way to the far corner of the graveyard. He hadn’t been here since the day of Lahar’s funeral but the path was burned into his memory, allowing him to walk without much thought, his heart beginning to hammer in his chest. _Lahar_ …Even now he could feel the weight of the other mage lying in his arms. The terror that had gripped him when he had realised that the other man was going to come back from injuries like that. The bone deep emptiness and the burning rage that had followed when he realised Lahar had slipped away. He had hoped that having a hand in bringing down his killers would ease some of that…and it had, and yet it had also given him the opportunity to turn that anger inwards. _If only I had been faster…if I had been at his side…If I had been in his place_ …

   More than once he had contemplated just removing the memories, wanting an escape from the pain. But each time he started to gather his magic, Lahar’s face would flash through his mind…there were never any words, just those stern eyes and the half smile that he had worn when happy, and ever time Doranbolt had faltered. Yes, he would be free of the bad memories and maybe even the guilt, although part of him felt that would linger even if he no longer why he felt that way…but he would lose everything else. He would lose the precious memories of the jobs they had done together; the battles they had fought side by side.

   Even worse he would lose the tender memories…their long, slow courtship. He still had no idea when or how things had begun to change between them, but it had, slowly…creeping along at a snail’s pace. They were both very different, and Lahar had been bound by his rules and position and Doranbolt had always felt hesitant about forming stronger ties, never able to explain the apprehension although now he had a feeling that was because there had been a lingering awareness that he had been someone else…or rather something else before joining the Council. However, they had slowly pushed past that…awkward attempts at flirting, had turned to quiet moments snatched here and there between their work at their council and then dates…never anything elaborate, neither of them were much for fanfare and there was never enough time.

   It had taken nearly three years to get to the point where either of them had been willing to admit what they meant to one another…the confession coming after a particularly dangerous mission that had nearly seen Doranbolt in the ground far earlier than Lahar. Lahar had swept into the infirmary chasing out the healer with his most imperious tone, and Doranbolt had been bracing himself for one hell of dressing down, well aware that he had been reckless…but what else was he meant to do when he saw the other man being targeted? For a long moment Lahar had just glared at him, eyes dark behind his glasses and he had found himself fighting the urge to squirm… _damn but the man could be intimidating when he wanted to…_ He had just opened his mouth, trying to come up with something to mitigate the scolding when Lahar had moved. There had been no angry words and the glare had melted away to a look of relief seconds before the other man had his arms around him.

“You scared me you idiot…”

“Sorry.”

   Lahar had made a choked noise at the apology, no doubt knowing that Doranbolt had been thinking that he would do it all over again if the situation had called for it, and he pulled back to stare down at the memory control mage. There was something unreadable in his expression, something that stopped Doranbolt from trying to ask what was wrong, and then the distance disappeared between them as Lahar kissed him. It wasn’t a passionate kiss, but it spoke volumes…in that single gesture he conveyed his fear and how much Doranbolt meant to him, and there had been tears in both of their eyes when they broke apart and it had taken him a couple of minutes to get his voice to work.

“I love you too…”

   Outwardly nothing about their relationship seemed to change. They were both too dedicated to their work for that…but now they went home to the other after a long day or trip, and woke beside them in the morning. There were more kisses, always out of sight, but each one treasured all the more because it existed just between the two of them and slowly, just as slowly as they had courted one another they began to delve deeper.

   Small cracks appeared in their masks after that…it was harder to pretend not to be more concerned about your lover than anyone else during a battle, and their rare spats whilst always carried out in private began to seep into the atmosphere around their troops. He knew that Lahar had worried about it, and more than once he had feared that the older man would call an end to it…but he never did. Instead they grew closer and closer, to the point where no one else could match them as a team as they knew without a doubt where the other would be and what they were capable of. It was something that neither of them had every thought they would have, and something they both treasured…and it was why, days before Tartaros had launched their attack Doranbolt had finally allowed himself to start looking for a ring. It had taken years, but he knew that he didn’t want anyone other than Lahar either now or in the future, and he wanted the world to know that.

   He had found one the morning of the attack, it was simple, a plain silver band with no adornments but he knew that was what Lahar would prefer. He had bought it, leaving it at the jewelers to be engraved with their names, wanting there to be something on it that was just theirs and then the call had come…he had gone straight to council, never thinking that the future that he was dreaming about was about to go up in smoke. He had spent so many hours wishing that he had just taken it with him…that he could have slipped it onto Lahar’s finger so that the other man knew how he felt before he…before he…Doranbolt sniffled slightly, reaching up to grasp the ring that hung from a plain cord around his throat, it had become a talisman of sorts, but today…today he would give it to the only man that he would ever give it to. The only man who could have his heart even in death…

“Hey…” Doranbolt whispered as he came to a halt in front of Lahar’s grave a couple of minutes later, his eyes prickling with tears from the memories that had stirred up during the walk and he hesitated for a moment before stepping forward, his hand trembling slightly as he laid it on the top of the gravestone. “I’m sorry it’s been so long…a lot has happened. A lot of which I didn’t know how to tell you…or rather I was too afraid to tell you before now. But…I miss you.”

_I miss you…_


	19. Laxana + '6 Lifetimes'

   Cana felt all the strength drain out of her legs when she finally spotted the blond hair she had been looking for amongst the devastated ruins of Magnolia. Only the Dragon-slayer wasn’t stood waiting for her with a cocky grin like he should have been, instead he was sprawled limply on the ground, his body partially obscured from view by rubble and for a moment all she could see was crimson. Crimson. Not the deep purple of his favourite shirt. Not the blue of his eyes. Even his hair she realised was tainted by that crimson, and her breath caught in her throat. _Laxus…_ Somehow she managed to stumble forward, not caring that the moments were pulling on her own injuries, unable to feel that pain over the gaping hole that was threatening to open itself in her chest.

   She had known even before she reached his side that it was too late. That she was too late. She had known…but it didn’t make it any easier when her gaze landed on the bloody chest that should have been rising and falling with his breaths, but instead lay still and silent, and a noise that was halfway between a sob and a howl escaped as she fell to her knees beside him. He looked like he had died hard…and her hands shook as she reached out and ghosted over his injuries, as though she could magically find some way to heal him…to bring him back, but she knew that it was too late. That not even Porlyusica and Wendy could fix this, and she squeezed her eyes shut as tears began to trickle down her cheeks. _It’s too late…_

   Their relationship was a relatively recent development…it had taken them a long time to see what lay right in front of their eyes, distracted by their own troubles…Laxus constantly seeking to prove that he was more than Makarov’s grandson, that he was more than the surname he bore, and she had been completely focused on reaching S-Class, on becoming someone who had the right to stand there and tell Gildarts she was his daughter. Then there had been the seemingly never-ending series of catastrophes that had befallen the guild…it seemed that everywhere they turned their guild found trouble, and there was no time for romance when they were fighting to hold the guild together…and then had come the disbandment and they had gone their separate ways.

  Ironically it had been that which had given them the opportunity to become something more. She had been passing through on a job and had stopped by Blue Pegasus seeking news and alcohol to dull the loneliness that came with the loss of her home…her family. She had been stunned to find him and the Raijinshuu, it had been months at that point since she’d last seen one of her guild mates and she had found herself hanging around for far longer than she had intended. At first it had been amusing to see how awkward Laxus was at a host, but after a couple of days she had taken pity on him and claimed him as her own host…it had been awkward, seriously awkward at first, but slowly they had begun to talk…to realise that they were more similar than they had thought.

   Nothing had really happened though…she had left a few days later, and he had seen her off with a smile and nothing more. However, she found herself gravitating back to the bar more and more often, even going so far as to skip out of jobs…and he had welcomed her, slowly opening up more and more around her. They danced around each other for months…and in the end the next step had come barely three weeks before Natsu and Fairy Tail came crashing back into their lives. She had, had to go as an urgent job had come up and she had been preparing to leave without a seconds thought as usual when suddenly Laxus had been there, his arms on her shoulders and her mind had short circuited for a moment before she realised that he was kissing her…and that she was kissing him. She had still taken the job, but her thoughts had been filled with him…

   With the guild back together it had been easier to get closer, but still slow…both of them wary of making it public, and then war had come and everything had been put aside. Neither one of them willing to risk the safety of the guild because of their own feelings, and so they had parted with a gentle kiss and a whispered promise that once everything was resolved they would talk.

   That was never going to happen now, and it was only now that she felt her heart splintering in her chest that she realised just how far she had fallen…just how much he meant to her. _We waited too long_ … Weeping she forced her eyes open once more, hoping desperately that something might have changed…that he might have come back to her. But he was as still and silent as ever, and she leant forward with a sob, studying his pale features for a moment before gently…tenderly pressing her lips against hers, praying that somehow he would be able to feel the kiss where he was now, that he would know how she felt.

“Next time…next time I won’t wait as long,” she whispered quietly against his lips when she pulled back, tracing his face with trembling fingers. “Next time we will have a lifetime together.”

_It’s a promise…_

FTFT

_He was losing her._ They had known that it was coming for months, but now that he was sat there in the depressingly plain hospital room clinging to her hand, watching as her breath clouded the mask over face, he knew that he was nowhere near ready to say goodbye to her.

“Cana,” he whispered, almost afraid to break the silence that had settled over the room and for a moment he thought that she hadn’t heard him, but then chocolate eyes opened and she tilted her head weakly in his direction, her lips quirking into a weak smile despite the pain she must’ve been in. “Hey…” He tried to force a smile for her, he really did, but he honestly couldn’t remember the last time he had felt truly happy…and instead he leaned forward to press a small kiss to her cheek and then her nose, hearing the muffled noise that might have been a giggle at the gesture. It was their kiss, one that they could do regardless of whether she was well enough to remove the mask or not. It was theirs…but soon he would be the only one left, the only one that would know just how much that silly kiss meant to them.

“Lax…us,” her voice was weak, barely a thread of sound in the quiet room and his eyes widened in alarm as he realised that she had eased the mask off whist he was distracted.

“What are you…?”

“Please,” her pleading tone froze him as he reached forward to replace it, and she took advantage of his shock to curl her fingers around his reaching hand. “Please…”

“Cana?”

“I want…a proper kiss,” she replied, pausing to cough lightly and he tensed the sound, fingers itching to reach and replace the mask but he found himself frozen in place by her request. _A proper kiss_ …Clearly he had hesitated to long, because her eyes darkened and her fingers tightened on his hand. “Please…one last one?”

_Don’t say it like that…don’t make it sound like a last request._ He didn’t voice that thought aloud though. She had always been the realist of the pair, accepting her fate far quicker and with more dignity than he had and as much as he hated to admit it, he knew that she was running out of time, that they were running out of time. _It’s not fair…we were supposed to have more time._ He couldn’t let himself get lost in those thoughts though, because he would fall apart and she was watching him with pleading eyes and he heaved out a defeated sigh, already knowing that there was no way he could deny her anything. His heart was heavy as he leaned over the bed, never letting his gaze shift from hers.

“I love you.” _Had he said that enough? Did she know just how much she meant to him?_ From the smile on her lips and the way her eyes softened she did, and he felt tears on his cheeks as he closed the last of the distance between them, feeling her weak breaths tickling her lips for a second before he pressed his against them. Even now after weeks in hospital she tasted like cinnamon and vanilla just as she had the first time they had kissed in the coffee shop across from their halls of residence, and as he deepened the kiss, hands rising to gently cusp her cheeks he tried to pour everything he had and did feel to her into that kiss. _A lifetime…we should have had a lifetime, but I will treasure every moment we did have…and I want you to remember them too_.

   He felt her breath faltering, and he pulled back just as the machines around her began to wail. Hands were on his shoulders a moment later pulling him away to let the doctors in, but all he could see was the contented expression on her pale face and the silent ‘thank you’ hanging in the air, and he knew that it was too late…that their time was over. Tears were pouring down his cheeks as he watched them fight to bring her back, and he was completely numb by the time they admitted defeat…although he came to life when they told him to say farewell, stumbling back to her side, and leaning down to kiss her again…their kiss, on the cheek and on the nose. _I love you…_

“Next time…we’ll get out lifetime.”

FTFT

   The next time they met too late. They encountered each other in a nightclub one evening, and for a brief moment it felt as though the entire world had skidded to halt as she stumbled and he reached out automatically to catch her, the feel of her body against his summoning up memories that he had never made and she stared at him as though he was a ghost she didn’t know. It had only lasted a moment, and then Laxus had released her with a muffled apology as he realised that he had been holding on for longer than was appropriate, offering her a small smile before turning away and heading for a booth on the far side of the club where he was welcomed by a black-haired woman and Cana had hesitated for a moment before going off in search of her own date.

   It became a regular occurrence…everywhere they turned they seemed to run into one another. At the local supermarket. The coffee shop. It seemed as though they were constantly being propelled together, and after a light fender bender when a distracted Laxus had collided with the side of her car they had admitted defeat and traded numbers and names. After that they saw each other more regularly, rapidly becoming close friends…but that was all they were…friends.

   Cana’s date from the night she had met Laxus, had surprised her a few months later with a proposal and she had said yes, he was a good man who loved her. He had become good friends with Laxus as well, and her father absolutely adored him despite threatening to make sure he would never father any children if he ever hurt her, and more importantly she loved him. The strange feeling about Laxus never faded away, but it wasn’t enough to sway her from her path and on the day that she walked up the isle with her father by her side, Laxus standing beside her husband to be, she never noticed the longing look in blue eyes that lingered a moment too long or the grief that passed over his face as she exchanged her vows and sealed it with a kiss.

   All she knew was that when she came back from her honeymoon he was gone. Nothing but a message on her phone saying ‘We’ll try again next time’ to show that he had ever been there…and it had taken her years to understand what he meant. Her marriage was a happy one, but there was always something there at the back of her mind that asked ‘what if’ and she knew that came from the blond-haired man who had wandered into her life and then disappeared, and she found herself repeating his last message to herself in rare moments. Deep down she hoped that they would find each other again, whether it was in this life or the next one.

_I want to know what a lifetime with you is like…_

FTFT

   They never got to meet in their fourth lifetime…Laxus had passed away during childhood from an illness, not living long enough to meet the brunette girl that moved in to the house next to his barely a month after his death. He never got to see the chocolate eyes that would linger on the window of what had been his bedroom for hours on end, or know that she had taken to visiting his grave to leave him flower chains after hearing tales about him from his grandfather, or that she would spend hours beside him telling him stories about her life…about her.

   For Cana it felt as though something was missing. She had never had the sensation until a month before they had moved to Magnolia, but one day the emptiness had blossomed in her chest and she still had no idea what had caused it. Learning about the boy who had lived in the house next to her new one seemed to fill the hole a little, and even though her parents had disapproved she had taken to visiting the boy…Laxus’s grave, feeling the hole filling up a little more every time she visited. In the early days she told him silly tales, stories about her days at school and her home life, interesting titbits of information that he never got the chance to learn for himself.

   As she grew older he became her confidant. If someone upset her at school or she argued with her parents she went to his grave and vented to him, imagining a blond-haired, blue-eyed boy of her age sitting beside her and listening with a soft smile. He was the one who heard her practicing her lines for the school play, or for a presentation in her other classes. It was to him rather than her parents that she turned to about her crushes, who she practiced confessions on, although she always found herself unable to go through with it. It was Laxus that she ran to when her mother passed away, ignoring her father pleading with her to stop, telling her that it wasn’t healthy to talk to a dead person…especially one she had never met.

   For nine years Laxus was her everything even though they had never met, but she couldn’t stay in Magnolia forever and university was looming. The emptiness was already beginning to reappear in her heart, tears on her cheeks as she made the familiar trek out to the cemetery to say farewell. She had been sobbing by the time she had reached his grave, her hands shaking as she laid one last flower crown against the stone before gently tracing his name, and her voice cracked as she explained what was going on. Her heart breaking when she caught a flicker of blue eyes before his image faded away completely as she whispered a quiet ‘Goodbye.’

_I hope that one day I get to meet you in person._

FTFT

   In their fifth lifetime their meeting had been brief. They had crossed paths on the street, Laxus rushing to a business meeting and Cana heading for coffee with her friends, but as they passed each other they had frozen and their eyes had instinctively sought out the others. Memories stirring as they stood trapped in a world of their own, and without thinking Cana found herself moving towards him, completely unaware of everything that was happening around her. It wasn’t until she heard the squealing of wheels that she realised she had stepped onto the road, the world rushing back to her in a dizzying array of sounds as she squeezed her eyes shut, aware that she was going to get out of the way in time.

   Then something warm and solid collided with her, pushing her out of the path. For a moment everything narrowed down to the fact that she wasn’t dead, although her arm ached from where she had landed hard against the kerb. Then the screaming started. The sound tore through her shock and she pushed herself up, shaking from the near miss and slowly turned around, somehow already knowing what she was going to find…and her heart leapt into her throat as she spotted him sprawled in the middle of the road, blood pooling around him and the car that had so nearly hit her at an angle nearby. There was a rushing sound in her ears as she stumbled to her feet and dashed across to him, her heart pounding as a desperate voice in the back of her mind screamed. ‘ _Not again_.’

   His eyes were open when she reached him, and unbelievably his lips quirked up when he spotted her and she sank down by his side as all the strength fled from her legs.

“Why…?”

“I wasn’t going to…let you get hit,” his face contorted with pain, and she found herself reaching for his hand and she held back a wince as he gripped hers in a death grip as he tried to ride out the pain. She was vaguely aware of people milling around them, of people ringing for help, but all she could focus on was the blue eyes that were threatening to drift shut, panic curling in her stomach.

“Stay with me…please stay with me,” Cana was pleading, tears streaking down her cheeks and whilst she didn’t understand, she knew that she wasn’t crying for a stranger…but for someone she loved, even though she had no idea how or why. “Please…”

“Next time for sure…” Laxus wheezed, blood speckling his lips as his eyes drifted shut just as loud wails announced the arrival of the emergency services. However, Cana was blind to their arrival, unable to focus on anything but those four simple words and just before they pulled her away to try and work on him, she finished what he had been trying to tell her.

“We’ll have our lifetime…”

_It’s a promise…_

FTFT

   They had met at high-school the sixth time, falling into a relationship as easily as they breathed, a relationship that had endured all the trials and tribulations that school could throw at them. University had come next and not once had they considered going anywhere without the other, eventually deciding to stay in Magnolia and finding a tiny apartment halfway between their schools, ignoring the doubters that whispered it would never last. It was never spoken of, but both of them knew that they had been waiting far too long for this chance…and that knowledge shaped their actions and words. Oh they fought like every couple out of there, but there was a limit to how far they would take, an unspoken fear of what could happen if they pushed that limit.

   The three years of university seemed to pass in a flash, and on the day they were awarded their degrees Laxus proved that he had a flare for the dramatic, striding onto the stage despite the people trying to stop him and there in front of the world…or rather their small corner of it, he got down on one knee and proposed to her. There was only ever one answer she was going to give, tears of happiness and relief on her cheeks as she allowed him to pull her up onto the stage, forcing back the memory of another time as he gently slid the ring onto her finger.

   Their wedding was small and simple…the knowledge that they had already endured so much to get this point meaning that they had no need for anything elaborate. Yet both of them burned every moment of that day into their memory, trying to ignore the faces that should have been there and weren’t. They had each other, they couldn’t and wouldn’t ask for more.

   Work and children came next…the everyday life they had been denied in their previous encounters, and they treasured each and every moment they shared. Gentle kisses and whispers of ‘I love you’ were shared on a daily basis…they did everything they could, filling their lives and the lives of their children…and eventually their grandchildren, with life and laughter. They travelled and saw the world, they watched their children grow, said hellos and farewells to friends and families…but all that mattered was that every time they came home to one another.

   It was seventy years after they first met that they passed away, surrounded by family, but only with eyes for each other as this time they made a new promise.

“We’ll have many more lifetimes like this.”


	20. Gajevy + 'Piercings'

   Gajeel drifted awake to a slight tickling sensation on his face, and he wrinkled up his nose with a grunt as he tried to swat at whatever had woken him. A startled squeak had his eyes flying open, and he found Levy propped up her elbow beside him, staring at him with the wide-eyed look of a child who had just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Crimson eyes quickly darted across her face and the arm that was stretched out towards him, checking that he hadn’t actually managed to catch her with his swat, letting out a relieved sigh when there was no sign of damage before he turned his attention to her outstretched arm. Her fingers were barely a couple of inches from his face, and his eyes narrowed in suspicion as he recalled the tickling sensation.

“What were you doing?”

“I…” She was blushing now, and he watched with fascination as the colour spread across her cheeks and up to her ears. In the early days of their relationship it had been ridiculously easy to get that kind of reaction from her, but time, and her friendship with Lucy and Erza had seen her becoming far harder for him to embarrass, and he couldn’t stop the delighted grin that spread across his face. Before she knew what was happening he had surged up, shoving the covers aside as he went, until she was laid beneath him her mouth open in surprise at the change in positions.

“Levy…” He whispered, and with the gentleness that he would only ever show to her, he leant forward and captured her lips, ignoring the muffled protest about morning breath with ease. He deepened the kiss for a moment, still unable to believe after all these months that she was his…that she had chosen him despite what he had done in the past, and needing to show her everyday how much that meant to him. How much she meant to him. Her arms had sneaked up around his neck trying to hold him in place, but he pulled away just enough to let his head fall by her ear, deliberately deepening his voice as he asked. “What were you doing? Were you thinking naughty thoughts again…?” He couldn’t keep the teasing note out of his voice, remembering how he had caught her ready one of Lucy’s trashier books the other week whilst curled up in his clothes.

   Her arms fell away at the question, and she tried to glare up at him…failing as the colour in her cheeks intensified, and after a moment she gave up and tilted her head to the side, muttering something that not even his dragon-enhanced hearing couldn’t make out.

“What was that?”

“I…” Levy sighed, not even sure why she was so embarrassed…apart from the fact that she had been caught in the act. “I was tracing your piercings…” She had made no secret of the fact that she loved his piercings, even though at times she would flash back to the girl she had been before she met Gajeel…back then she had dreamed of a bookish, Prince charming who could whisk her off her feet and would have run miles from a man like Gajeel. That had been a long time ago…Sighing, she turned back to meet his gaze, hesitating for a moment before reaching up to ghost her fingers over his piercings once more, smiling as even though her fingers barely grazed his skin he let out a soft growl of contentment at the sensation.

“Levy…”

   Shushing him with a finger against his lips, she leant up and pressed her lips against each one in turn, working away across his face and then further down onto his torso, enjoying the expressions he was making and the constant rumble of growls above her. This was the reason behind her blushing, and what she had been plotting earlier when she’d accidently woken him…this was what she had wanted him to wake to, her lips slowly worshipping every one of his piercings…every inch of him. However, before she could work any lower his hands had curled around her shoulders and pulled her back up, her protests dying as she caught the soft look in his eyes a moment before his lips were on hers.

“I love you…I love you…” His voice was ragged when he pulled back, hands instinctively moving down to the faint scars that remained from their first encounter, and there was a hint of desperation when he kissed her this time. “I love you…so damn much.”

“I know…I love you to,” she whispered, hands reaching up to cusp his face and this time she was the one the pull him down into a kiss, deepening it when he tried to pull away. She had seen the apologies bubbling up in his eyes, and she didn’t want to hear…she never had, and she’d never needed them either. He’d shown her a thousand times over how sorry he was, and how much she meant to him…she didn’t need or want the words.

She just wanted this…she just wanted him.


	21. Lyoray + '5 First TImes'

 

   The first time they kissed was a mess. It was at the end of Fantasia, and the guild was still in the process of picking themselves up and Gray had found himself drinking far more than usual, wanting to celebrate and forget everything that had happened. He had already been pleasantly tipsy by the time he had allowed himself to be drawn into a challenge against Cana…a challenge that everyone in Fairy Tail knew better than to accept, as it always ended in defeat, a nasty penalty the next day when they were sober and one hell of a hangover. However, that was the last thing on his mind as he did his best to keep up with her, his thoughts growing more and more muddled by the moment until eventually he had been forced to admit defeat, collapsing against the desk with a low groan of defeat.

  He had come too to find himself pressed against a cool back, and it had taken him a moment to place the silvery hair brushing against his cheek.

“Lyon…?”

“Finally awake?” Lyon’s voice was softer than he remembered it and he blinked in confusion, trying to lift his head before realising that really was a bad idea and dropping it back against the other Ice mage’s shoulder with a groan. “Just how much did you manage to drink?”

“I don’t want to know…” Gray muttered, feeling his stomach rolling from the motion of moving and he pressed his face against Lyon for a moment, waiting until he felt marginally less like he was about to throw up before asking. “Why are you here?” He hadn’t seen or heard from the older mage since Galuna Island, and whilst he wasn’t really complaining, he would have preferred their reunion to happen when he wasn’t struggling to string two words together…and not to throw up.

“I had to come and see the Fantasia parade,” Lyon replied, coming to a halt with a sigh, his arms tightening around Gray’s legs as he caught the relieved huff from the dark-haired teen at the pause in motion. _Now I know how Natsu always feels_ …He thought dizzily, waiting for the world to stabilize, only to blink when he was gently lowered to the ground. Alcohol and staying upright didn’t go well together, and he wavered and nearly fell, but Lyon had managed to turn fast enough to catch him and he caught a brief glimpse of the older mage’s smirking face before he was guided to the floor. “I thought I’d check in on you as well…I wasn’t expecting to find you passed out in a bar.”

“Celebrating…and trying to forget…”

“Forget?”

“It’s been a hellish few weeks…” Gray mumbled, allowing the other Ice mage to guide him to the floor and leaning back against the wall with a sigh. “Wanted to take my mind off it…didn’t really work though…” He admitted wearily as he closed his eyes. Even at the height of his competition with Cana he hadn’t been able to shut off his thoughts, and he knew that was part of the reason he had taken it so far. _I just wanted a moment’s peace…_

“I bet I can help with that,” Lyon’s voice was closer than he’d expected, and his eyes shot open a moment later when cool, chapped lips pressed against his. For a brief moment he contemplated trying to pull away, but the kiss was overwhelming and he found himself responding before he’d even thought about what he was doing and as his eyes drifted shut, he found his thoughts finally quieting…everything was Lyon and right now that was just what he needed.

FTFT

   Their first date…wasn’t even a proper date. They were still covered in bandages after their fights against Oracion Sèis, and reeling from the revelations about Cait Shelter that had led to Wendy being invited to joining Fairy Tail. Everyone else was busy getting ready to leave, to go their separate ways and Gray had been right in the centre of it, bickering with Natsu and trying to avoid Erza’s wrath at the same time, when a cold hand had snatched his wrist and he’d found himself being pulled away from the others. Neither of them had spoken, and Gray had felt himself turning redder by the moment…at least when they had been fighting he hadn’t had to think about the last time he had seen the other Ice mage, and the kiss that they still hadn’t spoken about…but now that was all he could think about, and it felt like his cheeks and ears were on fire.

   However, he had been pulled out of his thoughts when Lyon had lead him down to a small, sheltered cove, blinking at the blanket and what looked like a picnic basket set up in the shade of a couple of trees.

“What…?”

“Sherry helped me set it up,” Lyon admitted, and Gray was relieved to see that the other Ice mage looked almost as flustered as he felt, and his gaze flickered over the set-up once more before he turned narrowed eyes towards Lyon.

“Why?” He had meant to sound more demanding that he had, and he cursed as he caught the predatory smirk that passed over the silver-haired male’s face. _Oops_ …He froze as Lyon stepped closer, unable to bring himself to step away even as a chill ran down his back. “Lyon…” He was cut off, squeaking slightly as Lyon kissed him fiercely, feeling his thoughts skidding to a halt just as they had the last time this had happened. At least this time he wasn’t completely out of it with alcohol, and with only the slightest hesitation he reached up and wrapped his arms around Lyon’s neck, feeling the hum of approval that went through the older mage as the kiss deepened.

“I thought that I should at least take you on one date if we’re going to keep meeting like this,” Lyon finally replied, sounding slightly breathless as he pulled back enough to rest his forehead against Gray’s, laughing softly as Gray’s face immediately turned bright red once more. “It might not be much as we’ve got to leave soon…”

“It’s perfect,” Gray cut him off, leaning up to press a gentle kiss to Lyon’s lips, feeling butterflies dancing in his stomach as it occurred to him that the older mage was making it sound like that this was something that was going to continue…and that he really liked that idea.

FTFT

  The first time they said ‘I love you’ was a long time coming, longer than either of them could have anticipated. Neither one of them had expected it to be seven years before they would see each other again, and to be honest Gray had been terrified that the feeling that had been growing between them would have gone, vanishing just like he had. It was why he had been unable to go and seek out Lyon…terrified that he might find that the other Ice mage had died, or that he had fallen in love with someone else and so he had thrown himself into learning what he had missed and helping the guild try to find its feet again…ignoring the growing desire to go and see Lyon, and his friends’ gentle encouragements when they kept finding him staring off into the distance, for once letting his fear rule his actions.

   It had worked…right up until Lyon had turned up at the guild to see him. He should have known that it would happen, after all there was no way the news of their return was ever going to be kept quiet…and yet he had been caught completely by surprise, standing frozen in the middle of the guild and staring wide-eyed at Lyon…drinking in the sight of him, and subtly checking that there was no sign of a ring on his finger. In the end it had been Natsu of all people who had nudged him forwards, and he had stumbled forward, still floundering for something to say. As always though Lyon seemed to know what to do, and the older mage stalked towards him, black eyes glittering with an emotion that Gray couldn’t identify and he came to a halt. _Lyon…_

“Idiot,” Lyon’s voice was softer than he had ever heard it, and Gray opened his mouth instinctively to protest the insult, only to be silenced as the older Ice mage swept him into a tight hug. It was only when they were pressed tightly together that Gray realised just how much the other mage was trembling, and he found himself blinking back sudden tears as he returned the hug, burying his face against the other’s chest as he whispered.

“I’m back…”

   Lyon pulled away a couple of minutes later, and Gray couldn’t stop the soft noise of protest that escaped, although it trailed off as cold hands cupped his cheeks and he raised his eyes to meet Lyon’s as colour spread across his cheeks.

“Don’t you dare do that again.” Gray wanted to bristle at the command, flashing back to when Lyon had been the Cold Emperor, but he couldn’t…not when he could hear the desperate edge beneath the words, and mutely he nodded, pressing against the hands holding his face. Apparently that had been enough of an answer, as Lyon pulled him in for a heated kiss, seemingly uncaring of the fact that they were stood in the middle of Fairy Tail. “I love you,” he breathed softly when they broke apart, and this time Gray couldn’t stop the tears that trickled down his cheeks.

“Yeah…I love you too.”

FTFT

   The first time that Lyon proposed was in the aftermath of the battle with the Dragons…the miniature versions that they had been fighting had just finished disappearing, and Crocus was still lit by the explosion in the distance, but he hadn’t been able to focus on any of that. All he had cared about was rushing to the younger Ice mage’s side, sweeping a startled Gray into a bone-crushing hug and burying his face against Gray’s shoulder.

“I thought I lost you…I thought,” he muttered, tightening his hold as the nightmarish image of watching Gray fall in front of his eyes flashed through his mind He had no idea what had happened, or how that ha d been reversed and he didn’t care…all that he cared about was that they had been given a second chance, and there was tears in his eyes as he pulled back just enough to pepper Gray’s face with butterfly kisses, making sure to press one to each and every scratch and bruise that he could see. “I love you,” he whispered as he finished with a gentle kiss to Gray’s lips, the younger repeating the words before burying his face against Lyon’s chest, trembling as he pressed as close as possible and Lyon wrapped a protective arm around him as he realised how badly the younger was shaking.

  _I nearly lost this_ …It was a terrifying thought, especially given how much time they had already lost because of Tenroujima and the distance that being in two different guilds put between them. Until now, the rare moments they snatched together had barely been enough…but now after coming so close to losing the other Ice mage, he knew that it wasn’t enough. Slowly, trying not to draw attention to his actions he focused his magic, recalling the pain that had flooded him in the brief moment that he had thought he had lost Gray…his eyes burning as his magic gave shape to his feelings, and when he felt the ice in his hand he pulled back.

“Gray…” He waited patiently for Gray to meet his gaze, reaching out with his free hand to brush away the tears that had trickled down the other’s cheeks, his fingers lingering for a moment before he abruptly dropped to one knee. Gray’s mouth dropped open, a stunned expression spreading across his face as Lyon held out the ice ring he had just made, swallowing as he tried to get his voice to work once more. He really hadn’t thought this through, and he could feel his courage wavering as Gray stared at him, but as his gaze traced the path that the blasts that had briefly stolen Gray from him had taken, he found it once more. “Marry me?”

   He didn’t get a verbal answer, instead he found himself being knocked onto his back as Gray flung himself forward, wrapping him up in a tight hug as he began to sob. He could vaguely hear the girls squealing the background, but he only had eyes and ears for the mage in his arms. “Should I take that as a yes?” He asked when the silence stretched on, a broad smile spreading across his lips when Gray nodded almost desperately against his chest, and he reached out blindly for Gray’s hand, slipping the ring into place and kissing it softly. “I’ll ask again when I have a proper ring…but thank you for saying yes,” he whispered as he pressed a gentle kiss into dark hair.

_Thank you for loving me…_

FTFT

   The first time they made love was in the wake of Tartaros. Both of them had wanted to wanted to wait until they were married, but then Tartaros had happened and Fairy Tail had disbanded and Gray had sought out his fiancé with a desperation in his actions that had frightened Lyon. Later he would realise that it was because Gray already knew what he was going to have to do now, but at the time all he had been able to see was the pain in the younger’s eyes, the raw agony in his voice as he begged Lyon to drive everything else away.

   It probably hadn’t been the best way to go about it, and certainly not the best time, but Lyon hadn’t been able to bear the sight of Gray so fragile…so close to being utterly broken, and so he had caved to the frantic demands, the sheer need to forget even for one evening. His teammates had cottoned on to what was happening, disappearing for the night without a word and leaving them with the house.

   It was nothing like what he had imagined their first night to be like…it certainly wasn’t romantic, and Gray had finally broken midway through, crying softly as Lyon paused and just held him close…and when they had come to the end, it hadn’t been in a storm of passion, but a gentle swell of whispered words…promises that things would never change, quiet declarations of love and tender kisses…and later that night as he lay in bed, Gray sleeping uneasily in his arms, Lyon realised that it had been perfect in its own kind of way.


	22. Fraxus (Laxus x EdoFreed) + 'What rules?'

 

    This was not what he’d had in mind when he’d come back to Magnolia to visit Freed. He’d known that it was a risky decision anyway, well aware that he had lost any right to go anywhere near the guild and somewhat fearful about what could happen to the Rune mage if the Old man found out they were still in touch…but the loneliness had become too much for either of them to bear, odd lacrima calls and letters being no substitute after spending so much time together, and there whilst Freed had seemed as composed as always the last time they had spoken, the Dragon-slayer hadn’t been able to miss the quiet desperation in his voice and so he’d chosen to throw caution aside.

   He hadn’t anticipated arriving in Magnolia, just for the city to be swept away into the sky, leaving him stood in the spot where it had been only seconds before, terror forming in the pit of his stomach as he realised that Freed…his Freed had just been swept up with it. Refusing to accept the possibility of losing the Rune mage when he was so close to getting to see him, and a low growl rumbled in his chest as he eyed the rapidly disappearing portal in the sky. Freed. Lightning crackled around his feet, the memory of the soft smile the Rune mage had given him the last time they had seen each other in person lending him strength, and he rocketed skywards, unaware of the others following his path as he shot through the portal seconds before it disappeared. _Freed…I will find you._

   The world on the other side had been nothing like he had expected…it was so similar to his own in many ways, apart from one major aspect. He couldn’t use magic. He had tried the second he had landed, wanting to make sure that he could defend himself…that he would have the power to protect Freed when he found him, only to find himself unable to summon the slightest bit of power. Before he could descend into full-blown panic, Mystogan of all people had appeared in front of him…the other S-class mage had been clearly reluctant to reach out to him, and Laxus had realised that even Mystogan must know of his punishment…However, this was Freed they were talking about. He had swallowed his pride and pleaded with the other man to help him, to give him the chance to go after the Rune mage and in the end the other man had agreed, giving him medicine that would apparently let him use his magic…along with a warning not to mess up as he had during the Battle of Fairy Tail, not something he needed to be told now…not with Freed still out there somewhere.

   They had parted ways after that. Laxus knew that he should be worried for the rest of Fairy Tail, and the rest of the Raijinshuu, but at the moment all he could focus on was his Rune mage. It hadn’t taken him long to track down rumours of another Fairy Tail, his sharp hearing proving useful for something as it turned out their guild was even less popular in this world…Edolas…he learned, that in their own, and he couldn’t stop the proud smirk that flickered across his lips. _We are a strong guild_ …However, he was dismayed to learn that no one seemed to know where they were located, nor was there any sign of his own guild, and his concern continued to grow. _Freed…where are you?_

   Exhaustion was dogging his every step, and he finally admitted defeat as he made a beeline for what looked like an inn, praying that they used the same currency…or at least that he could find some way of working to pay for a room, even as something tightened in his gut at the thought of taking timeout of his search to rest. What he hadn’t been expecting was for the door of the inn to burst open just as he reached it, and a figure that was both familiar and unfamiliar to stumble out, with several other guys on his heels. The familiar green hair and the distinctive cowlicks were enough to get him moving though, and Laxus charged forwards without hesitation, carefully holding his magic back as he downed two of the attacks before whirling to deal with the rest of them, only to find them already on the ground unconscious…and Freed…was that really Freed?

   The younger man was standing in the centre of the downed men, a cocky smirk on his lips so unlike his usual half-smile that it made Laxus uneasy, before turquoise eyes slowly turned towards him. There was no hint of recognition in the Rune mage’s gaze, and a chill swept over the Lightning mage…he looked like Freed, even though he was dressed more like Laxus usually did, but there was an air about him and an edge to his expression that were nothing like the man that Laxus knew…that Laxus loved, and he couldn’t keep the uncertainty out of his voice.

“Freed...?”

“Who the hell are you?” If he’d had any doubts before about whether or not this was his Freed, they were eradicated with that rough question and the suspicious scowl currently being levelled in his direction and his hands curled into fists at his side. _What the hell is going on?_ Before either of them could say anything else, there was the sound of shouting in the distance and running feet and Laxus had barely begun to turn towards the newest threat before a light hand grabbed his arm, and he caught a glimpse of green hair as before he was dragged down a side alley before he could even think about protesting. “Stay quiet and follow me,” Freed ordered, and Laxus blinked at his tone…there was no sign of the polite, often shy Rune mage and to his shame he found himself being intrigued by this version of his boyfriend.

   He was dragged through a maze of side alleys and streets, and after a few twists and turns he had completely lost all sense of where he was, only the hand locked on his arm keeping him grounded. He had long since abandoned any attempt to remember their path, instead taking the opportunity to study this Freed and finding himself noting more and more differences. The hand on his arm lacked the callouses that his boyfriend bore, a sign of long years of wielding a sword and he wondered just how different his magic was. His clothes were practical and worn, showing evidence of having survived many fights, nothing like the neat suits that his Freed preferred, although they still accentuated his form and the Dragon-slayer scolded himself for letting his eyes wonder. The green hair that he loved so much was shorter and wilder, and his fingers itched to comb through it. _This isn’t my Freed…_

  Eventually the younger man began to slow, although he made no attempts to release the Dragon-slayer and when Laxus made as though to pull away he was met by a dark scowl. It lacked the same impact as his Freed’s glare, because his Rune mage knew the worst ways to make him pay for disobedience, and yet he found himself obeying anyway, letting the Rune mage lead him to a small, rundown house in one of the backstreets. “We’ll be safe here for a while,” Freed muttered leading him inside and into what turned out to be a tiny kitchen, and slamming the door shut behind them before turning to look at the Lightning mage, his gaze lingering a few moments too long to be appropriate before he claimed a seat by the table before waving for Laxus to take the other. “So who are you? And why the hell would you help me?”

“My name is Laxus, I’m a F…a mage,” he stumbled over his words for a moment, hand going to where his guild mark had been and he caught narrowed eyes watching the movement, hastily lowering his hand before continuing. “I was looking for someone who looks just like you…I saw your hair and reacted automatically.” His Freed would have launched into a lecture at that point, telling him that he should be more careful about what fights he got involved with, but the man in front of him didn’t seem fazed in the slightest, instead there was an interested gleam in his eyes as he leant forward to study the Dragon-slayer more closely.

“You’re bold telling me you’re a mage,” Freed commented, reaching into a pocket and pulling out a dagger, tossing it up in the air as magic sparked around it for a moment before he pocketed it once more and Laxus’s eyes narrowed. _Holder-type magic?_ He wanted to ask more about his magic, but the younger man had continued before he could, reaching up to gesture at the bruises and scrapes on his face as he added with a hint of bitterness. “It’s not the safest profession to be in nowadays.”

“Is that what that fight was about?”

“They were looking to earn some easy money by handing me over,” Freed’s expression darkened for a moment, before he lifted his hand to show the tattoo on his lower arm…the new position bringing a frown to Laxus’s face, as it reinforced the fact that his Freed was still out there. “Fairies have quite a price on their head you see.”

“You’re still part of Fairy Tail?”

“I guess,” Freed muttered with a shrug, and Laxus sighed before rising to his feet. As much as he was intrigued by the man in front of him, it wasn’t his Freed, and the differences between them were almost painful to watch. “Leaving already?”

“I have someone to find,” Laxus replied simply, his earlier thoughts of resting well and truly forgotten. If mages were being hunted in this world, especially Fairy Tail ones, then he needed to hurry up and find his Freed. He was well aware that Freed could take care of himself, there was a reason that he was the Captain of the Raijinshuu after all, but that didn’t mean he was willing to just leave him out there. “Thank you for getting me out of…” He trailed off as he realised Freed had risen from his chair, closing the distance between them with an almost predatory grace, and there was something in his eyes that made Laxus back up a couple of steps. “Freed…” “I could be him, if you wanted?” The younger man was pressed against him now, a hungry look in his eyes, and before Laxus knew what was happening Freed was kissing him. It was nothing like the warm, gentle kisses that his partner preferred…it was rough and hungry, wild in a way that his Rune mage would never let himself indulge in, and for a moment Laxus found himself responding.

“F-Freed!” He protested as he realised what he was doing, pulling away and pushing the other mage away with a stern. “Stop…I can’t…” He might look like Freed, he might even be this world’s Freed…but he wasn’t his Freed, and guilt stirred even as the younger man pouted at him.

“Why not? I’m still Freed…maybe not the one from your world, but I’m still him,” Freed said, and for a moment his expression softened and Laxus sucked in a breath…like that, without the smirk and the harsher eyes he was painfully similar to his Freed. The younger man noticed his reaction, maintaining the softer expression as he pressed closer once more, fingers snagging the front of Laxus’s coat. “So what does it matter? You wouldn’t be breaking any rules as long as I’m still Freed.”

“You knew…?”

“News gets around fairly quickly here,” Freed replied with a shrug, his mask slipping as he studied Laxus for a moment before stepping back with a sigh. “The guild has already encountered a couple of your friends.”

“Freed?”

“No idea,” Freed shrugged carelessly, before pausing, something darker flickering across his face and Laxus eyed him warily. His Freed could be dangerous when riled, and he had no idea what this version was truly capable of, and his eyes narrowed as he caught the hand slipping down to where the dagger was hidden. “Are we really that different?”

“Yes,” Laxus replied bluntly, watching the slender fingers tense for a moment before withdrawing, and he lifted his head to meet the other’s gaze. “Freed…my Freed…is very different…” His mind flashed to calloused hands, the soft half smile and the way turquoise eyes lit up when he was truly happy, the shyness about displays of affection…the loyalty and tamed darkness…the never-ending rules that Freed lived his life by, and Laxus felt a small smile playing across his lips. That was the Freed that he loved. The Freed that he need to find. Not this wild version, staring at him with strangely sad eyes…it had been thrilling in its own way to give in for a moment, to experience a Freed completely free of rules and expectations, but that wasn’t what he wanted.

_I want the rules…the quietness…I want my Freed._


	23. Gratsu + 'Don't throw away your shot'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delope (French for "throwing away") is the practice of throwing away one's first fire in a pistol duel, in an attempt to abort the conflict. According to most traditions, the deloper must first allow his opponent the opportunity to fire after the command ("present") is issued by the second, without hinting at his intentions (Wikipedia)

 

   Gray’s expression was dark as he eyed up his opponent, his fingers tightening around the unfamiliar weight of the pistol in his hand, magic dancing just beneath the surface of his skin for a moment before he ruthlessly suppressed it. Magic wasn’t allowed for this battle, the downside of taking a job in the far western reaches of Fiore in an archaic backwater that had him longing to get back to Magnolia, ironic since both he and Natsu had taken this job specifically to get away from all the attention that had been showered on the guild since their win in the Grand Magic Games…However, they hadn’t anticipated coming up against Lucas, a high-ranking member of the local merchants guild who’d set his eyes on Natsu, and not been willing to take no for answer, the Dragon-slayer too shocked by his actions to defend himself and forcing a furious…and overly protective Gray to intervene.

   He couldn’t hold back his growl at that thought, gaze shifting to where Natsu stood by the fence, shifting nervously from one foot to the other as his wide, olive eyes darted between Gray and his opponent. _Natsu_ …The Dragon-slayer had been furious when Gray had immediately accepted the offer of a duel for his honour…for the right to claim him…but that had long since shifted to fear once he’d learnt that the Ice mage couldn’t use his magic. It was considered dishonourable in this village, especially as the other man had openly acknowledged the weakness of his own magic…The Ice mage hadn’t cared, all he wanted to do was make it clear for everyone to see that he wouldn’t tolerate anyone going after his mate, but he knew that Natsu was scared.

_“Do you really need to do this?” Natsu asked quietly, speaking up for the first time since they’d been pushed into the small ante-chamber to await the start of the duel. Gray had tensed at the words, refusing to turn towards his mate, fearful that the anger still churning in his chest would make him lash out at the Fire mage. “Gray please…”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Gray…”_

_“He tried to touch you,” Gray growled, his anger bubbling up once more as he glanced towards the anxious pink-haired man leaning against the wall, dark eyes lingering for a moment on the bruises marring the pale skin and the fear that Natsu wasn’t able to completely hide. “He knew that you were mine, and yet he still dared to lay a finger on you. I can’t…I won’t let that go.”_

_“But…”_

_“I will be fine,” Gray’s voice dropped, softening as he crossed the room to Natsu opening his arms in invitation, and the Dragon-slayer immediately accepted the offer, darting into his arms with a barely muffled sob. It was only when he wrapped his arms around the smaller teen that he realised just how badly Natsu was shaking, and his anger fell away for the time-being as he pulled Natsu as close as possible, dropping a gentle kiss into the messy pink hair tickling his cheek. “I will win this and then we’re going home…he’s not going to get a chance to come near you again, I promise.”_

_“I’m not scared about that,” Natsu protested weakly, and they could both hear the lie in his words and he sighed before admitting. “Well I am…but Gray…this is a duel with pistols not magic, I know you can use weapons like that when they’re made of your ice, but…” Gray gently reached down, tilting Natsu’s chin up so that their gazes met._

_“Don’t worry about that…he doesn’t stand a chance,” he said with utmost confidence, leaning in to claim Natsu’s lips in a chaste kiss, fingers ghosting over the marks that had been left on his mate. “I promise.”_

   His promise still rang in his ears as he met worried olive, and he offered Natsu what he hoped was a reassuring smile before shifting his attention to Lucas, snarling as he caught the blue eyes that were currently locked on the Dragon-slayer.

“Let’s get this over with,” he called breaking through the chatter of the gathered audience, well aware that they were all here for the entertainment and that the majority of them were waiting for him to lose. Lucas’s name had come up more than once during their stay here, and whether by honourable means or not it was clear that the merchant held a lot of power in the town…and the Ice mage was looking forward to stripping that way from him, just as Lucas had tried to strip Natsu of his power, catching him by surprise and overwhelming him before Natsu could even think about fighting back. His fingers tightened around his weapon, and he forced himself to take a deep breath and loosen his hold, a misfire now could be a catastrophe and there was no way he was going to risk losing because of his anger.

“Are you sure?” Lucas asked even as he stepped forward, smirking at Gray before letting his eyes trail across the watching Dragon-slayer, clearly trying to rile the Ice mage. “You could just leave him with me, and I would let you walk away.” Gray barked out a laugh at that, catching the low snarl from Natsu who had worked out what was going on, and he shot a quick glance at his mate, warning him not to interfere before turning his attention back to the merchant who looked stunned by his response.

“I would like to see you keep him here,” Gray was unable to hide his amusement at the mere idea of it. It had taken him months to win the Dragon-slayer round, he doubted that a man like Lucas would ever be able to win him round even if he had years. “Natsu isn’t someone that can be tamed.”

“Oh really? He seemed pretty tame earlier…”

   The temptation to shoot, or abandon the duel altogether and use his ice was overwhelming as his previous amusement dissipated. It would be so easy to tear him apart with magic, and he had a feeling that Natsu wouldn’t try and stop him…the air around him was growing colder, and he could hear the mutters from the watching crowd and with a great deal of reluctance he took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down.

“You don’t know him and you won’t get a chance to,” he stated firmly once he knew that he could trust his voice to work, and he caught he flicker of fury in the blue eyes and he smirked. He had noticed earlier that whilst Lucas had been quick to trap him in a duel, he had seemed alarmed when the Ice mage had rapidly agreed to it. Erza had spent years drilling it into his head that people always had tells that would reveal their weakness, teaching him how to recognise them and how to exploit them, and his smirk became predatory as he added mockingly. “Start the duel, I’ll even let you have the first shot.” An angry flush lit up Lucas’s face as the taunt hit home, and Gray knew that he had him and he moved across to the ready position that had already been marked out in the arena as the merchant mimicked his movements.

“Gray…” He heard Natsu’s worried call as Lucas raised his weapon, but he didn’t dare take his attention of his opponent. Whilst he doubted the merchant was going to hit his mark, only an idiot would take his eyes off an armed opponent, although he hated the fact that he couldn’t do anything to comfort the Dragon-slayer at the moment. His thoughts were brought sharply back to Lucas as the retort of the other’s pistol rang through the arena before the referee had even had chance to shout fire, and his eyes narrowed in disgust. Coward…The bullet had gone wide of its mark just as he had expected, and for a second he savoured the expression on his opponents face. _This was never a fight you could win…_

   Calmly, he waited for the cry of ‘fire’ before he lifted his weapon, holding Lucas’s suddenly terrified gaze as he fired. He did it slowly and deliberately, leaving no one in any doubts that he had intended to miss as the bullet gouged a path in the ground barely a few centimetres from his opponent’s foot, smirking at the frightened squeak that escaped the merchant. With clear contempt he dropped the pistol on the floor and turned away, heading steadily for Natsu who was staring at him in confusion and he had barely reached the Dragon-slayer before Lucas got over his shock.

“This duel isn’t over!”

“Yes it is,” Gray’s voice was soft but it carried easily in the silence that had fallen, and he reached out to grasp Natsu’s hand, rubbing his thumb reassuringly over it before turning to look at the merchant. “You were never in a position to win this fight, and you proved it with your cowardly approach and poor aim. It would be ‘dishonourable’ to kill someone like you.”

“I…”

   Gray snarled. He had deliberately missed his shot, trying to keep to Fairy Tail’s creed of not killing, even though the bruises on Natsu’s face and neck left him wanting to just that, but his patience was waiting. Squeezing Natsu’s fingers reassuringly, he turned and stalked back towards the merchant, allowing his magic to seep into the air as his expression darkened. He paid no mind to the alarmed voices around them, his gaze focused on the pistol that was once again pointed in his direction, but he didn’t falter. His pace slow and even as he crossed the arena, silently daring the other man to shoot even though he knew he wouldn’t, watching Lucas’s grip on the weapon slipping as the merchant realised that he wasn’t going to stop.

“You lost…” He said icily, reaching out to grasp the weapon as soon as he was in reach, magic flaring as he coated it with ice and Lucas dropped it with a frightened cry. _This creature dared touch Natsu_ …His eyes were dark as he lifted his hand, letting ice play across his fingers as he added quietly. “It’s up to you how much else you want to lose.” The merchant sank to his knees, unable to voice his surrender, but his expression told the Ice mage everything he need to know, as did the reluctant applause now spreading out among the spectators. “Natsu is mine,” he added before turning on his heel, knowing that there was no way he was going to get a coherent reply from the man at the moment and he didn’t need one…all he cared about now was the Dragon-slayer rushing to meet him with a bright grin, and relieved eyes, and the thought that they were going to go on a proper holiday after all of this.


	24. Freed x EdoFreed + 'I Hate Myself, I Love Myself'

    Freed had been just as startled as Gajeel, when the Iron Dragon-slayer had managed to free him from another large lacrima…and even now he only had a rough idea of what was going on, the Dragon-slayer barely hanging around long enough to mutter about finding the rest of the guild and to hand over medicine that had allowed him to use his magic, and then he had been gone, leaving the Rune mage alone in a world he didn’t know. Not that it really mattered, as soon as he had got his bearings, his thoughts had immediately turned to his teammates. The Raijinshuu had just come back from a job the day before, and had been relaxing in the guild…which meant that if he had been sucked into this mess, then they had to be here somewhere. Relieved to have a purpose, even as worry about what could have happened to them churned in his stomach he set off, hand on his sword hilt as Gajeel had warned him that Edolas was not the safest place to be.

   At any other time, he would have loved to have had the chance to explore, turquoise eyes darting around and taking in the architecture and the way the people seemed to have adapted to the use of lacrima-based magic. However, he had already barely escaped a clash with some of the army, and it hadn’t taken him long to discover that this world’s Fairy Tail were outlawed…of course, it seemed that his guild couldn’t avoid trouble no matter what world they were in, and that made him even more concerned about his teammates. Normally they were more than capable of defending themselves, but if they were still trapped in a lacrima or if they hadn’t been given the medicine to let them use their magic, his expression tightened. _Ever…Bickslow, where are you?_

   He had just slipped into a side-alley to avoid another patrol, deciding that discretion was a better idea that trying to fight his way through the city, when a hand clamped down on his shoulder from behind and he barely managed to hold back a startled cry. His nerves were already on edge, and he whirled, wrenching himself free of the gripping hand and drawing his sword in one swift movement, runes already shimmering around its tip…only to find himself freezing as he found himself facing…himself? He blinked, but the vision didn’t shift in the slightest and he took an uncertain step backwards. It wasn’t like looking in a mirror…there were visible differences between the pair of them, but at the same time, they were undeniably the same person.

“So you’re the one he was looking for,” Edo-Freed muttered, and there was a hint of something dark and ugly in his tone that made Freed instantly wary and his fingers tightened around his sword before he blinked. _Someone was looking for him?_

“Who?”

“Not here,” his counterpart muttered, smirking at Freed before turning away and moving off in the opposite direction, only to pause after a few steps to shoot a taunting glance back over his shoulder. “If you want answers you can follow me.”

   That was the last thing that Freed wanted to do. There was something deeply unsettling about Edo-Freed, and not just the fact that it felt like looking into a broken mirror…but he did want answers, and it was clear that the other man had no intention of giving them to him here. Sighing he reluctantly sheathed his weapon, figuring that he should probably show some goodwill towards the other if he was going to be demanding answers, but he maintained a careful distance between them as he followed Edo-Freed, ignoring the knowing glances as he focused on trying to memorize the route they were taking. Yet more and more often he found himself studying his counterpart…taking in the rougher clothes that showed evidence of hard fighting, more like what Laxus would wear than his own dress code…the hair which was shorter and choppier than his own, although he was relieved in a way to see the familiar cowlicks.

   However, the biggest difference that he could sense even at this distance was the wildness and darkness that cloaked his counterpart. Freed had always spent a large part of his energy keeping his darkness under wraps, it was why he lived so strictly by his rules, wanting to do everything in his power to hide that part of himself…but the man in front of him…the darkness was practically a visible aura around him, although it didn’t seem like it controlled him and he couldn’t help the kernel of envy that formed in his stomach. _He can control it? He can use the darkness properly?_ Laxus and the others had encouraged him to try and learn to use it, but he whilst he could to a certain extent, he was too frightened to let it out completely…to become one with it… _But this man…this version of me…has learnt to do just that._

   He was brought out of his thoughts as he was led into a small, run-down house, once again emphasizing the differences between them as he glanced around the empty rooms, completely at odds with his own flat which was filled to the brim with books. _Who is he?_ He politely refused the offered seat, not wanting to make himself any more vulnerable around Edo-Freed who hadn’t stopped watching him since they’d arrived, and Freed felt himself shifting nervously from foot to foot. There was something intrusive about that dark stare, that made it feel like everything was being stripped away from him, leaving him feeling open and vulnerable.

“W-who was looking for me?” He wanted to curse as his voice cracked slightly, unable to understand what it was about the other man that made him feel like this, and not helped by the smirk that had appeared in response to his waver. “You…”

“It doesn’t matter,” Edo-Freed cut across him, rising smoothly from his seat, and the same darkness that had been present in the alley was visible in his eyes once more. “He’s long gone, and I’m more interested in you…or should I say me?”

“What do you…?”

“You fear it don’t you?” Edo-Freed demanded as he stalked forward, and Freed found himself backing up slightly, his hand slipping away from the hilt of his sword…his eyes widening as he found himself colliding with the wall, and he stiffened when the other man came to a halt a short distance away, turquoise eyes raking across him as a predatory smirk crossed his face. “The darkness…” Freed stilled at those words, seeing for the first time the same darkness in the other man’s gaze and he swallowed nervously, unable to stop himself from hunching in on himself defensively. “I knew it…for all our differences, there’s no escaping from that…he said you were completely different, but he clearly doesn’t know just how deep our darkness goes.” The last bit was barely a whisper, and Freed had a feeling that he wasn’t meant to have heard it, but it didn’t matter as all he could focus on was the first part of the other’s words. _‘You fear it don’t you? The darkness…’_

“I…” Freed couldn’t actually deny it, he had long since learnt how to use his darkness, how to bend it to his will as another tool with which to defend his nakama…to defend Laxus. But he had never lost his fear of it, his fear of what it was capable of doing if it ever took control of him, and he found himself unable to hold the other’s knowing stare any longer. However, strong fingers caught his chin, stopping him from looking away and he found himself blinking as Edo-Freed closed the distance between them, his breath catching at the strange look in the other’s eyes. _He doesn’t have callouses…he doesn’t fight in the same way as I do_ , was the only thought he could marshal with any real coherence as Edo-Freed pressed against him. _Who is he…? Who am I?_

“You shouldn’t fear it,” Edo-Freed whispered, breath ghosting over his ear and Freed couldn’t stop himself from shivering at the sensation, biting his lip as fingers came up to trail across his cheek. He wanted to pull away, finding the darkness in the man in front of him even more terrifying that his own, but he found himself unable to move…staring as though enthralled as Edo-Freed continued, soft words washing over him. “This darkness…it makes us strong, stronger than most people ever realise. Why should we fear something like that?” “But…” Freed protested weakly, remembering his parent’s fear when they had first realised the darker undertones to his script magic…the number of people who had turned him away when they had seen the darkness in his eye…the times he had lost control of his transformation and come frighteningly close to hurting the Raijinshuu and Laxus. The times when Laxus had been forced to fight him, just to bring him back to himself…something that he knew haunted the Lightning mage even though he would never admit to it. “I…” _I do fear it…I fear what it can do, and what it can take from me._

“You should love it,” Edo-Freed was too close now, and Freed’s eyes widened as his lips were caught in a rough kiss, a shiver working through him as he felt the darkness…from both of them…rising around them, and pressing in on and him and he squeezed his eyes shut even as the other deepened the kiss. His eyes were stinging as the part of himself that he feared rose higher and higher, and he felt his breath catching in his throat as he weakly tried to push the other away.

_I can’t love this darkness…I fear it…I hate it…I’m sorry…_


	25. Fraxus + 'Under the Sea'

 

   Freed stared out at the sea with suspicious eyes, his arms wrapped tightly around his legs as the waves ran up the beach towards him, stopping just shy of his feet for now but he knew that it wouldn’t be long before they reached him. He had never been fully comfortable around the sea, there was something about the vast open expanse of water that unsettled him…the thought that you could just disappear out there and never be found sending a shiver up his spine, it didn’t help that he had never learnt to swim properly. He had grown up inland with the closest body of water being a narrow brook, and even when he had got older and moved to Magnolia and joined Fairy Tail he had never found the time…he could fly, there was never any need to set foot in that amount of water.

   Unfortunately, Laxus and the rest of the Raijinshuu had disagreed when he had reluctantly revealed the fact that he couldn’t swim. They had all been teasing him, needling about the fact that there never seemed to be anything that he couldn’t do and without thinking he had snapped out that he couldn’t swim…the silence that had followed him had surprised him, and for a brief moment he had thought that he had actually managed to silence the teasing, until he had caught the worry in their eyes…apparently the fact that he could fly wasn’t protection enough, and a small part of him had agreed when Evergreen had pointed out that he should know better than anyone just how rarely things went to plan with their guild and that he was an idiot to ignore such a skill…she had actually used much stronger language, but he was choosing to ignore that.

   Which was why barely a week after that revelation he had found himself being dragged away for a ‘holiday’. Whilst he couldn’t argue with Laxus when the older man had pointed out that they more than deserved break, especially as they had just finished up an S-Class job that had seen all of them paying a visit to Porlyusica on their return…but he knew that the choice of the beach rather than their usual mountain retreat was because of what he had told them the other night. He hadn’t tried to protest though, knowing that when the three of them got together there was no changing their minds…at times like that his title of ‘Captain’ became little more than a pretty word, hence the fact that he was currently sat, allowing the waves to inch closer to his feet.

   He had managed to avoid going in the water so far, even though they had been there for a couple of days already, but Laxus had woken him that morning with a fierce kiss and a promise that he was going to make him see that the water wasn’t that bad. He’d tried to find out what that met, but the Dragon-slayer had been annoyingly tight-lipped, although the rare mischievous glint in blue eyes had worried him, not helped by the fact that he hadn’t seen hide nor hair of his boyfriend since first thing that morning. Evergreen and Bickslow had dragged him down to the beach, and spent an hour trying to get him in the water before admitting defeat and joining him for a walk along the sand, but even they had disappeared about half an hour ago with some half-assed excuse. He was being set up, he just knew it…but he also knew Laxus, which meant that there wasn’t going to be anyway of getting out of this, and he dug his fingers into the sand with a petulant expression.

“Are you sulking?” A slightly incredulous voice demanded, and he would later deny that he had squeaked in surprise as he whirled around to find that Laxus had managed to sneak up on him whilst he’d been distracted with his thoughts. Cursing the Dragon-slayer’s ability to move so quietly, he took in the smirk spreading across his boyfriend’s face, feeling his cheeks heating up slightly as he glanced off to the side.

“No…”

“Sure you aren’t,” Laxus teased him softly, crouching down and catching him in a gentle kiss, hands coming up to cup his cheeks and despite himself Freed found himself melting against the older man. He stilled a moment later though as he the Dragon-slayer’s hands shifted, and he heard a chain rattling lightly as Laxus gently placed something around his neck and he pulled back suspiciously, only to find a necklace hanging against his tank top and his eyebrows rose as he reached down to grab it.

“A dolphin?”

“It’s a special charm…they didn’t have any other designs,” Laxus grumbled, looking uncomfortable and Freed smiled at him for a moment, well aware that the Dragon-slayer hated shopping for anything like that…he had even admitted once that he was relieved that Freed loved books so much, because it meant that he had a practically endless list of gifts without having to brave jewelry or clothing shops. However, his smile dropped slightly as he spotted the matching necklace now hanging around the Dragon-slayer’s neck, and he examined his more closely.

“A charm? What does it do?” He asked, his earlier suspicions returning as the blond shifted uneasily, and he narrowed his eyes as he refocused on the older man, demanding answers. “Laxus?” The Lightning mage sighed before rising to his feet, holding out a hand towards Freed who eyed it suspiciously for a minute, before giving in and taking it, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet.

“Come with me,” Laxus ordered gruffly, wrapping an arm around the Rune mage’s shoulders and nudging him forwards and it only took Freed a couple of seconds to realise where they were heading, trembling slightly as water washed over his feet.

“Laxus…no,” he shook his head, hating the faint tremor that had entered his voice. As much as he hated to admit it, the thought of going in the sea really did frighten him, and he was fervently wishing that he hadn’t said anything when he was gently turned and pulled tightly against the Dragon-slayer. Shivering he pressed his face into Laxus’s shirt, desperately wanting to hide his fear, to be the strong mage they were all so used to seeing…but he could hear the sea louder than ever, the water dancing around his feet and he entangled his fingers in the material of the older man’s shirt. “Please…”

“Freed,” Laxus’s voice was softer than most people ever got to hear it, and there was a pleading note that made Freed reluctantly pull back just enough to peer up at the Dragon-slayer, his breath catching as he met worried blue eyes. “You trust me, right?”

“Yes,” even with the fear currently running through his body, there wasn’t the slightest hint of hesitation in his response. He trusted Laxus more than anyone, and his swift answer earned him a small smile and a chaste kiss to his forehead, followed by a quick one to the tip of his nose.

“Then trust me now?” It was still a question, and Freed knew without a doubt that if he put his foot down now, Laxus would respect that decision…but there was something in the blue eyes that made him reluctant to do that, and he hesitated for a moment, tilting his head so that he could glance at the sea stretching out behind him. It terrified him, and yet a small part of him was curious as to what Laxus could have up his sleeve to try and combat that fear, and after a moment he gave a tiny nod. “Thank you,” Laxus whispered, kissing him again before resuming moving them towards the sea, his arm strong around Freed’s shoulders as the water got deeper around their feet and Freed found himself focusing on that rather than the water.

  Laxus brought them to a halt when the water was at their thighs, reaching up to take hold of Freed’s necklace and brushing his fingers over the charm.

“It’s magic that will let you breathe and see clearly under the water for an hour,” he explained at last, and Freed’s breath caught in his throat for a moment. He remembered spotting similar charms the day before, and he knew that they were expensive, nearly as much as the rest of their holiday combined and he felt his eyes beginning to burn… _You went that far?_ Laxus had clearly noticed his reaction, reaching up to gently wipe away the tears swimming in his eyes, his expression soft as he added. “I want to show, you what you’re missing.”

“Okay…”

“Mizu,” Laxus whispered and Freed blinked as a bubble shimmered to life around his head, reaching up to gently poke at it. It was cool to the touch, and shifted easily under his finger but didn’t break and he took a deep breath before nodding to show that he was okay when he realised that Laxus was watching him with concerned eyes.

   Warm fingers grasped his hand as the Dragon-slayer activated his own charm, and as soon as it had materialized he found himself being gently pulled deeper and deeper into the water, and his earlier fear came rushing back, and he nearly baulked as they reached a depth where the sand was threatening to disappear beneath his feet. However, looking up he found Laxus watching him again, silently asking if he was okay and he nodded again. _I trust you…_ He clung to that thought as Laxus pulled him deeper, completely comfortable in the water, although he made no effort to move away from Freed and the Rune mage focused on their connected hands to stop himself panicking completely.

  He was so focused on that, that it took him a few minutes to realise that the sand had given away to coral beneath him and he caught Laxus laughing at him as his mouth dropped open in awe at the sight beneath him…it was beautiful, nothing like his fearful imaginings of what the sea was and he found himself twisting around, trying to take in all the sights around them, although his hold never once loosened on the Dragon-slayer. Laxus let him be for a few minutes, before gently tugging him forward again, taking control of moving them along and leaving Freed free to marvel at the sights around them and the Rune mage found himself actually relaxing…he was surrounded by water, but he could breathe just as he would on air and Laxus’s hand was warm on his, guiding him and keeping him close and he couldn’t keep the soft smile off his face as he glanced towards his boyfriend. The bubble muffled his words, but he knew that Laxus had heard him when a childishly happy grin spread across his face.

“Thank you…”


	26. Orfus + 'Fragments'

 

   Orga’s expression was grim as he glanced across to the far side of the guild, watching with more than a hint of jealousy as Yukino slipped into the seat beside Rufus, offering the Memory-make a reassuring smile when he jolted at her appearance and whilst he couldn’t hear what she as saying, the God-slayer didn’t need to. It was the same thing they all had to say when they went near Rufus, a gentle reminder of who they were and that everything was okay…only Orga was the exception to the rule. It didn’t matter what he did, or even what the others tried to say in his defense, the younger man wouldn’t let him close and it was slowly tearing him apart.

   Two months…it had been a measly two months since the end of the war. Two months since Sabertooth and many other guilds had followed Fairy Tail into hell and back, and it was a journey that had come with many losses and left most of Fiore still reeling in the aftermath. It had been two months, since Orga had managed to track down his partner in the aftermath of the final battle, half expecting to find the younger man laid out amongst those they’d lost as it had been hours since he’d last set eyes on Rufus…for a brief, joyous moment he had dared to believe that they had been spared when he’d found the Memory-make mage stumbling through the ruins. He was battered and bloody, but alive…that was all that mattered right? How wrong he had been…

   They hadn’t realised it at first as Rufus had collapse shortly after he’d been found, his injuries and magical exhaustion catching up with and the rest of them. Everything had been a whirlwind of activity after that…treating the wounded, mourning the dead and coming to the realization that everything was over. It was only a couple of days later when they were safely back in what remained of their own guildhall, that they had begun to realise that something was wrong…at first it had just been little signs. The Memory-make mage had been more jittery than normal, jumping at loud noises and sudden movements, but whilst they had taken notice of it they hadn’t been too concerned as they were all still on edge.

   However, it had continued to get worse…to the point where he would react fearfully to the slightest noise or movement, and he began to pull away from them, hiding in the corner of the guild and burying himself in books. He wouldn’t take jobs, wouldn’t even use his magic, whereas before he had always taken pride and pleasure in training his magic every day…he became a shadow, a living shadow and nothing they did seemed to be able to draw him out of the shell he was building around himself. The change scared them all, for a guild that had once been nothing more than an empty shell, their bonds ran deep and even as they worked to get themselves back on their feet, every member of the guild took time to try and bring Rufus back to himself…sitting with him in silence, talking about what he was reading when they could coax words out of him, or just making sure that he ate.

   It was only later that they had learnt that his memories were fragmenting…it had been an innocent question from Minerva that had led to that discovery. She had been sat with the Memory-make mage one afternoon and had caught him rubbing at one of the scars that he had gained from the battle, and she had reached out to stop him from scratching at it.

_“Does it still hurt?”_

_“No…” His voice had been soft, barely audible and yet everyone had frozen at the first sign that he was going to speak and it carried clearly across the guild-hall. “I just…I don’t know where it came from.”_

_“You don’t remember?” Minerva had asked tersely, sharing an alarmed glance with Orga who had instinctively moved closer…he was never far away these days, even if the younger man never seemed to welcome his company. The Memory-make shook his head, and for the first time they got a clear look at the lost expression on his face and the sheen of tears that had appeared as he glanced down at the scar he had been rubbing a moment before._

_“Rufus…what do you remember?” She’d asked, her tone softer than they had ever heard it, but despite the gentleness of the question Rufus had flinched and huddled in on himself, pulling away from her and for a moment they had thought that he wasn’t going to answer._

_“I don’t know…sometimes fragments, bits of battles that I don’t remember,” he whispered after a moment, his gaze fixated on the table in front of him, but it had been obvious that he wasn’t seeing that, but whatever fragments of memory he was talking about. “Faces…and names. Sometimes it’s nearly a complete picture…but as soon as I try to grasp it, it disintegrates in my fingers.” Green eyes flickered towards Orga for a moment, and the God-slayer paled as for the first time he realised that there was something more than fear and uncertainty in those expressive eyes…there was a lack of recognition, and his heart had broken a little as he realised that he was one of those lost fragments…that their relationship was one of those fragments._

   It had taken days of gentle questioning, before Rufus had admitted that even those fragments that he did have come and went….and more than once they had sat down beside him, only to be greeted by a frightened expression and a lack of recognition and it had been Yukino who had introduced the rule of reminding him whenever someone knew sat with him, even as the rest of the guild searched for something that would help him. It hurt to see the man who had been renowned for his memory, losing that part of himself and that drove them to new heights…determined not to let the war take anything else from Rufus or from them.

FT

   Orga had helped with the research, but he needed to be close…close enough to watch over Rufus, even though every day he spent watching the younger man slip away from him was torture. Yet he wouldn’t spare himself that pain. He had no idea what he could’ve done to make his partner fear him so much…to forget the memories they had made together…and he saw being forced to watch over the man he loved from afar, being treated as a stranger, as his punishment. But at the same time he found himself coming to resent the others, watching as even if they were greeted with fear, they were always cautiously welcomed a short time later.

_Rufus…_ His hands clenched against the table as he watched Rufus offer Yukino a tentative smile, some of the trepidation leaving his expression as he began to talk about whatever book he was showing, and suddenly it became too much. It was all too much. He was barely aware of the fact that he had just slammed his fists down on the table top, silencing the guild, and frightening Rufus…all he could think about at that moment in time was what he had lost, what he was still losing day by day…and as a choked sob welled up in his throat, he turned and bolted out of the guild. His teammates knew what he was going through, but that didn’t mean that he wanted to watch him fall apart completely and so he ran, unaware of the way that frightened, green eyes had widened as they watched him disappear or the black lightning that had filled the air after the door had closed behind him and the quiet whisper that followed.

“Orga…I remember.”

FT

   He had only stopped running about ten minutes later, a harsh noise, somewhere between a sob and laugh slipping free as he realised that he had wound up in the isolated clearing that he and Rufus had once used to train together…the clearing where they had first acknowledged one another’s strength…then their friendship, and eventually the feelings that had slowly grown between them. _Rufus_ …His knees collapsed beneath him, and he grabbed fistfuls of grass as he fought back the tears he could feel welling up, his magic crackling around him. _This was why I should have never let him in…I should never have changed_ , but that thought couldn’t take hold…not when his mind was filled with memories of the times they had fought together, quiet mornings curled together…moments of tenderness and passion…moments were all he had left to cling to now.

   Sting and the others had been reassuring him from the start that this wouldn’t last, that no matter how bad things got, somewhere…somehow there would be a way to bring back his Rufus. A way to fix the way their relationship had gone, and he had clung to those words, needing to believe them so that he didn’t fall apart completely. But now… _I can’t do it. I can’t keep watching him, and being nothing more than a stranger in his eyes…_ His breath hitched as he realised that he was admitting defeat, and he squeezed his eyes shut as tears slipped down his cheeks. He had promised to wait. He had promised that once the war was over they would be able to start working on their future…all those promises, and he was about to turn away from them… _but I just can’t do this anymore._

  There was a dull ache in his chest as he slowly forced himself to sit up, rubbing a hand roughly against his damp cheeks. _I can’t do this_ …He would leave, maybe take a longer job until he could work out what he was going to do and maybe his absence would help Rufus. _Rufus_ …He trembled as he tried to convince his legs to work, knowing that he needed to move…needed to leave before he could lose the willpower to do that, and the cycle continued. Painfully slowly he got to his feet, his heart heavier than he had ever felt it and he had just straightened when a quiet voice rang out and he froze, heart beginning to hammer in his chest.

“Orga…”


	27. EdoFraxus + 'Too Late'

    Freed’s expression was dark as he watched the patrol passing a short distance from his hiding place, his hand drifting down to the dagger in his pocket…it would be easy to get them, their guard was lowered at the moment as mage’s tended to avoided the capital nowadays and he was swifter than them…it would be easy, his fingers tightened around the hilt of his weapon, his thoughts blanking out. _It would be easy…_ The blade was halfway out and he had risen to his feet before he knew what he was doing, but just before he could leap out of the alley and give himself away, blue eyes flashed through his mind…soft, loving blue eyes and a crooked smile…and he froze, his bloodlust draining away even as the darkness pressed in ever closer around him. _It would be easy…but he wouldn’t want me to_. Slowly, ever so slowly he loosened his grip on his weapon before watching as the patrol passed out into the safety of the main street, sighing as melted away into the shadows a moment later. _It would have been so easy…_

   Bloodlust and darkness weren’t new to him, the very nature of his magic had always leaned to the darker side of things…but it hadn’t always been so all-consuming. There had been a time when he had found it being pushed aside by warmer feelings…happier feelings, all because of the persistent blond who had forced his way through the barriers he had erected around himself to keep everyone at bay. He blinked back the sudden sting of tears in his eyes as he moved swiftly through the city, struggling not to glance behind him as though expecting to see someone there…someone who barely a month before had followed his every step like a second shadow.

    Laxus Dreyar…he had always been somewhat aware of the blond, they were members of the same guild after all and therefore he was a comrade, but that was all and if Freed had, had his way that was all they would have remained. That had been until Lucy had forced them to take a job together…it had been the first time they had worked together, and Freed had been stunned to discover that for all his size and presence, the older man was actually fairly shy and weaker magically than the younger mage had expected…at first he had been irritated, and ignored the blond as much as possible. As far as he was concerned they were at war with the royal army, and he didn’t have time to guard anyone else…and so he had pushed Laxus away, ignoring the pain in blue eyes whenever he did so, or the way the blond would go out of his way to try and make life easier for him.

   However, he soon learnt that there was more to Laxus than met the eye…stubbornness for one thing, as it seemed that no matter what he tried, the other man was not about to go anywhere and instead he found himself beginning to listen to the older man. The blond saw the ‘war’ differently, and as much as Freed tried to block out what he was saying, he found himself tempering his actions…before he would have taken lives and embraced his darkness with ease, but he found himself sparing the knights and finding less bloody ways of solving issues, all to see those blue eyes lighting up with relief and to see the small, half smile that he received in return for fighting his darkness.

   It took months, but gradually they moved from being nothing more than guild mates to close friends, to the point where Fairy Tail had come to expect them both to be side by side at all times, and for the first time Freed found himself believing that as well. For the first time he saw hope in amongst the darkness he had surrounded himself with ever since magic had been outlawed…and of course that was when it was all taken away from him.

   It was supposed to be a simple job, just meeting up with one of their contacts to collect some information and drop of the payment…but it had been a trap. The informant had turned traitor, frightened by the spread of the army’s power and Laxus and Freed had found themselves trapped and vastly outnumbered, miles from the guild and any possible assistance. Freed had immediately leapt into the fray, uncaring of the fact that he was being reckless and putting himself in danger, focused on clearing a path so that Laxus could get out of there. The blond’s fighting skills had come on in leaps and bounds over the last few months, but this wasn’t a fight that Freed wanted him in and he was determined to get him out as soon as possible.

   He had been so focused on that thought that he had been blind to the danger to himself, completely oblivious to the spear aimed at his back until something warm slammed into his back, knocking him forwards a few steps. Years of fighting allowed him to recover quickly, downing his current opponent before turning to face the new threat, only to freeze as he found himself staring into wide, pain-filled eyes…blood bubbling on the blond’s lips, as the spear now protruding from his chest was viciously turn out from behind.

“LAXUS!” The scream tore itself from his throat before he had fully grasped what was happening, his heart hammering in his chest as the blond seemed to take an eternity to fall, and Freed was trying to convince himself that it wasn’t as serious as it seemed…that Laxus hadn’t just sacrificed himself for his sake…that the crimson that had just scattered across the ground and across his front wasn’t the older man’s blood. It didn’t work. He had never really been one for lying to himself, or believing the best in any situation and as that thought registered the rage bubbled up.

   Freed had always been one with darkness, something that had made the rest of Fairy Tail more than a little bit wary around him…everyone apart from Laxus, so it was ironic in a way that it was the blond who had unintentionally unleashed the true form of his darkness. There was no sound…he didn’t snarl, or make threats, he just moved. Dancing amongst the knights, blade flashing and purple casting an eerie light across his face as one by one they fell to his blade…he felt no triumph as they fell, and no remorse. All he could see was Laxus falling to the ground, and the pool of crimson that he could spy from the corner of his eye and all he knew was that he wanted them…and the world to share in this pain.

   It was only when his blade met empty air a few minutes later that he realised that it was over, that they were all gone and the weapon dropped from suddenly numb hands as he whirled around. He had known that it was too late even before he moved, and it felt as though someone had taken the knife and was currently dragging it through his chest, and yet his eyes were strangely dry as he dropped down beside the older man. It was only when he stretched out a shaking hand towards Laxus that he realised that he was covered in blood, and he faltered, unwilling to taint Laxus with his darkness…However, his reservations were forgotten a moment later when blue eyes flickered open a moment later, and he swallowed at the pain in their depths even as he reached out to brush his fingers across the other’s cheek.

“Laxus…”

“I’m sorry…” Laxus’s voice was soft, tears glistening on his cheeks and the younger mage wanted to snarl at him even as he reached out to grasp the searching hand… _Why are you apologizing? Why do you look like that, when I…when I’m the one that’s going to be left behind?_ Unable to get his voice to work, Freed shook his head, moving his hand so that he could grasp Laxus’s, hating how weakly the other’s fingers curled around his. _I’m losing him_ …Words had never been his forte, but he wanted Laxus to know how much he had come to mean to him…needed him to know, that at some point he had become an indispensable part of his life and he finally felt tears on his cheeks as he leant down to claim the other’s lips.

   Laxus’s response was weak, a fluttering touch against his lips, but he didn’t care. Instead he deepened the kiss, trying to get across every thought and feeling that he had never been able to put into words. _I love you…I’m sorry…Don’t die…_ It didn’t take long for the gentle tickle of Laxus’s breath mingling with his own to disappear, and Freed squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see the life leave the other…but eventually he was forced to pull away, and as he slowly opened his eyes to find a soft smile on the other’s pale face, the darkness and bloodlust that Laxus had driven away whilst alive seeped back along with the thought that would haunt him for years to come.

_I was too late._


	28. GrayLu + 'Frozen Feelings'

    Gray had thought that he had known heartache before…he had lost his parents, he had lost Ur and Ultear… his heart had been torn to shreds many times, and he had shed more than his fair share of tears and yet apparently that hadn’t been enough, he hadn’t lost enough…he hadn’t hurt enough. All that past pain paled in comparison to the sheer agony that was tearing him apart as he crawled across the Cathedral floor, heading towards the sprawled figure by the altar, his vision blurring with tears although none of them managed to fall. They had won…he had heard the shouts of triumph and celebration from outside, and he had caught a glimpse of Natsu being hauled off for medical treatment before he had gone in search of the one person he wanted to see…only there had been no welcoming smile, no brown eyes brightening at the sight of him…just silence, and the sprawled figure of the Celestial mage.

“Lucy…” He whispered as he reached her side, blinking furiously to clear his vision as he searched for some sign of life. She had to be alive…she had too. They had promised that they were both going to come through this. It had been Lucy who had silenced him the night before when he had tried to ask her the question that had been burning on the tip of his tongue for weeks now…he had wanted to ask her to marry him before the battle, wanting to make sure that she had a reason to fight, to stay alive. He had seen it in her eyes when she had stopped him, she had known exactly what he had in mind, and there had been a spark in her eyes when she had told him to wait…that she wanted them to take that step when the future was stretched out in front of them, not the evening before it might all be lost, but she had promised that she would do everything in her power to come back to him so that he could ask her. _It was our promise…_

   The air around him was already growing colder, his magic responding to the emotions that he still wasn’t ready to acknowledge. _She’s not dead…she can’t be…_ His fingers were trembling, shaking wildly as he fumbled for a pulse, refusing to see the way her chest lay still and silent…but it was impossible to deny the lack of life beneath his searching fingertips, and he fell back with a low, guttural noise of pain, scrambling back on his hands and rear as though he could flee the truth. _Lucy_ … The tears still wouldn’t come, even as it felt like he was being torn apart inside and he was barely aware of his magic bursting out around him, ice creeping across every inch of the building and sealing them away from the rest of the world…it wasn’t a spell, he was too far gone for that…all he wanted was to block everything out, to stop anything from taking her away from him.

_Lucy…I won’t let you go…_

FTFT

Two days later:

   It had been two days since the battle had ended in victory for Fairy Tail and its allies…not that it felt like a victory. Too much had been endured and lost for there to be anything but relief that the battle was over, and yet the guild had found itself in limbo, and the cause of that limbo lay in Kardia Cathedral. It had been two days since ice had encased the building and the surrounding street, ice so thick and strong that so far no one had been able to penetrates it, not even Erza’s Flame Empress had been able to make the slightest dent in it. The only thing they had been able to confirm was that it wasn’t Iced Shell, a pale-faced Lyon had been able to tell him that much, but even he hadn’t been able to do anything about the ice…it had been made with Gray’s Devil-slaying magic which meant that it was beyond him, but it was more than that, and there had been tears in his eyes when he had stepped away from the ice and warned them that it was ice born from pain and that it wouldn’t be easily melted.

   It was Natsu, still barely able to move after the battle and his magic little more than a weak trickle that approached the ice that morning. The others had tried to stop him, and not just because of his condition …but for fear of how Gray might react to him now, but Natsu had been adamant…He was one of the few that knew of Gray and Lucy’s relationship, not that it had ever been discussed, but there was no way to miss how their scents had become intertwined over the months…or how both of them would brighten up when the other was nearby. He had been happy for them, and he had hoped that once all this was over they would have the chance to announce it to the world and to move forwards…it had been what he had fought for, and now what he was partially responsible for destroying, which was why he was willing to face whatever anger the Ice mage might fling at him.

“Gray…Lucy,” he murmured as he reached out to rest his hand against the ice, wincing as it burned against his skin. He knew what he was he going to find…he knew Gray well enough to know that there was only one thing that could have caused this kind of ice, and there were tears in his eyes as he let his flames flicker to life around his hand.

   It took longer than he liked to even make a dent in the ice, his efforts hindered by his own flickering magic and the sheer strength of Gray’s ice. The Ice mage clearly didn’t want to let anyone close, however, there was no way Natsu could ignore what was happening…Lucy would never forgive him if he allowed the Ice mage to do something stupid, and he would never forgive himself. Slowly inch by inch he managed to melt a path through the ice, ignoring the exhaustion weighing down on him as he pressed onwards, dreading what he was going to find and praying that he wasn’t completely too late.

_Please Gray…_

FT

  Gray had felt it the moment that his ice had been breached, but he lacked the strength or willpower to do anything about it anymore. He had spent every moment of the last couple of days at Lucy’s side, cradling the hand that bore her guild-mark between his hands, a fine layer of ice decorating her porcelain skin in an attempt to keep her as she was…to stop himself from losing her. No tears had fallen in that time…it hurt too much for tears, and yet now as he felt a familiar warmth moving into the cathedral something else stirred beneath the numbness. Anger. A deep, dark anger that he hadn’t known since he’d hunted Deliora roaring to life, and there was a snarl on his lips as he gently laid Lucy’s hand down and turned to face the invader.

“Gray…” Natsu’s voice was soft, grief written openly across his face as olive eyes flickered to the still form of the Ice mage and it was that which made the Ice mage snap. Fury coursed through him, and for the first time in days he felt the pain easing as it was buried beneath the darker emotion, and he seized hold of that feeling as he launched himself at the Dragon-slayer with a wordless roar.

   Natsu made no attempt to defend himself, letting Gray’s momentum carry them both down to the floor with a crash, although he barely managed to hold back a cry of pain as his already injured body hit the ice harder than he’d anticipated. However, he wasn’t given the chance to focus on that pain, because fists were raining down on him from above and he closed his eyes as he took the onslaught without complaint. Gray was snarling at him, hurling accusations and angry words that hurt far more than the fists currently slamming into his face and chest, but Natsu bore it in silence…it had hurt to see Lucy like that, to see his best friend reduced to that and he could barely begin to imagine what Gray must be feeling, and so he took the beating.

  It didn’t take long for Gray’s strength, already drained from days of maintaining his ice barrier and holding back the emotions that lay beneath the numbness, to wane and it was only when he collapsed against Natsu a few minutes later that he realised that the Fire mage had made no attempt to stop him…no attempt to defend himself, and something shattered as he pushed himself up just enough to see the other mage peering up at him with tearful eyes. The Dragon-slayer was a mess, pre-existing bandages now covered with fresh blood and his face was already swelling, blood trickling from his nose and a split lip, and yet despite the pain he must’ve been in, there was nothing but understanding on Natsu’s face.

“Why…?” Gray’s voice broke, and his hands clenched into fists against the Dragon-slayer’s chest, but the anger that had consumed him only moments before was gone. “Why…?” #

   Natsu wasn’t sure whether the Ice mage was asking why he had taken the beating, or why Lucy had been taken from them…and he figured that it didn’t really matter, all that mattered was that Gray was hurting and that unless he let it out, he was only going to destroy himself. Biting his lip to stop himself whimpering, he reached up and yanked the Ice mage into a hug, holding on even as Gray weakly fought to free himself.

“Because you loved her…and because you’re destroying yourself,” he whispered softly into the Ice mage’s ear, surprised when all the fight drained out of Gray a moment, the other mage slumping in his arms. “Gray...?”

“I was going to ask her to marry me…” Gray whispered brokenly, and Natsu closed his eyes at the pain in his friend’s voice. He had known they were close and getting closer, but he hadn’t known that they were getting to that stage and his heart ached anew for what had been taken from both of them and he tightened his arms around the Ice mage as he felt Gray shudder, his voice faltering as he continued. “She made me wait…I was going to do it the moment the fight ended…but she…she…” Dark eyes flickered across to where Lucy lay, and his voice trailed off into a broken sob and he squeezed his eyes shut, desperately trying to fight back the feelings and tears that he had managed to keep at bay until now.

   However, it was a battle that he was never going to win…and there was no holding back the anguished howl that rose in his throat, his fingers digging tightly into the material of Natsu’s vest, as he finally fell apart completely. It hurt…more than anything he had ever felt before. Great heaving sobs wracking his body, and tears trickling down his cheeks as the numbness faded away completely…Lucy was gone. There wasn’t going to be a happy ever after for them…there would be no more listening to her soft voice as she read him snippets of her story…no more walks beneath the stars where he would listen to her talking about her spirits, never really focusing on the words, but rather the brightness in her eyes as she spoke about them…no more stolen hugs and kisses, or quiet evenings spent curled up in bed together...It was all gone, and as he screamed out his pain against Natsu, he was vaguely aware of the ice around them beginning to melt…no longer able to shield him from his pain or the reality of the situation.

_Lucy…is gone._


	29. Fraxus (Freed x EdoLaxus) + 'Too Different'

 

   Freed hesitated as he lingered by the bed, studying the blond curled up in the covers with soft eyes, debating with himself whether he could really do this…whether he could truly choose to leave this all behind. With a soft snort, the blond rolled over, mumbling under his breath as he claimed the still warm spot that Freed had been occupying only a moment before and the Rune mage sighed at the peaceful expression on the other’s face. _He looks so peaceful,_ he thought with a hint of sadness as he stepped forward, reaching out to gently run his fingers through bed-mussed hair, his heart aching as even in sleep the blond smiled slightly and leant into his touch. _Laxus…_

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, not sure why he was saying it aloud, when the whole point of waiting until Laxus was asleep was so he could slip out without a fight…did he want the older man to hear him? To wake up and see the tears on his cheeks…to reach out and stop him? What made it worse was the thought that if it had been his Laxus in the bed, the older man would have already been awake…not once, in all the time they had been together had he managed to sneak out undetected. At the time he had cursed his lover’s advanced senses, but now it was another painful reminder of what he had lost…and what he longed for, and his expression hardened. “I’m sorry,” he repeated even more softly than before, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to the blond’s forehead. _I hope that you can find your own happiness…_

   Despite his resolve, his eyes were stinging fiercely as he slipped out of the bedroom. He paused in the living room for a moment, glancing around at the photos that covered the walls…some showed a very different Freed, one with wild hair and shadowed eyes next to the blonde currently asleep in the bedroom, whilst more recent ones showed pictures of him with this world’s Laxus and his heart clenched. In every single one…no matter which Freed was stood beside him, the blond was smiling, happy and content… _This isn’t my Laxus_ …In the few photos he had ever owned of himself and the Dragon-slayer, Laxus’s best effort at a smile had been a tiny curl of the lips, he wasn’t a man given to ridiculous smiles and whilst the Rune mage had sometimes wished that he could capture an honest smile, he now found himself longing for that half-smirk. _I want my Laxus…_

   Shaking himself out of his thoughts he laid the letter he had been writing for the past week onto the table, his fingers lingering on it for a moment before he headed for the door. _Farewell_ , he whispered as he stepped out of the house and closed the door behind him. It had been his home for nearly six months now, and despite himself he had found himself growing attached, and there was a slight pang as he turned and walked away, knowing that he was never going to set foot in it again…

    The city was quiet at this hour, which was both a blessing and curse. If the streets were busier he would never have been able to pass unnoticed, the guild mark on his hand making sure of that…in the days since Prince Jellal had taken the throne, Fairy Tail had grown in popularity, to the point where nearly all of them were recognizable by sight. The downside of the silence was that there was nothing to distract him from his thoughts, from the doubts that still churned inside him despite his determination. _Can I really do this? I’ve lived this life for six months…can I really throw that away?_

   Six months ago he had found himself waking up to discover that he was trapped in a world that wasn’t his own…waking in a Fairy Tail filled with people that he knew, but at the same time didn’t. It had taken him a couple of days to learn about the recent events that the county…Edolas, he had learnt it was called, had just endured…to learn that his Fairy Tail, and his nakama had been sent back to their own world along with everything magical the day before he had woken. To this day he had no idea what had happened or how he had been left behind, all he knew was that he was trapped in this world, with no magic and no way of finding his way home. And he had tried…he had searched high and low for a way to get home, to get back to his home…his team…his Laxus. He’d even gone to the new King, still stunned to learn this was Mystogan, only to be told that it was impossible to reopen the Anima that had sent everyone home.

    He was trapped…He had still been reeling from that realization when he had met this world’s Laxus. For a brief, heart-stopping moment he had entertained the wild hope that it was his Laxus…that he was either trapped here as well, or had found some way to come for him…it hadn’t taken long to realise that the blond was not his Laxus. Their personality’s couldn’t have been more different, and this Laxus was the heart and soul of the guild, more interested in living day by day than trying to surpass anyone…and yet he had allowed himself to be sucked in. He still had no idea what had happened to this world’s Freed, but it had been clear from the start that their relationship had been similar to the one he shared with his Dragon-slayer…and desperately needing something to remind him off the life he’d been living before this, he had allowed himself to be pulled into Laxus’s pace…

   They had found happiness in their own way…but Freed had never fully been able to settle, unable to forget the fact that this wasn’t his Laxus…that it wasn’t his world, and that somehow he had slipped into the role of a man he didn’t know. Weeks had become months, and he had grown closer to this Laxus…but the closer they got, the more the differences between this man and his own Dragon-slayer began to stand out, and he found himself pulling out. There had always been those that had doubted the relationship he had shared with his Laxus, mainly because of how different they were, and he could admit that part of him at least was a better match for Edo Laxus…but that wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted the surly Dragon-slayer, the one who swore blind he didn’t need a bodyguard and yet had never pushed Freed away. He wanted the Lightning mage who was still fighting to realise that he didn’t need to surpass his family name and connections. He wanted the man that he had sworn to protect as a friend, only to fall in love with later…and slowly that thought had become all consuming.

_I want my Laxus_ …He had started to look for a way home again, but just as when he had searched the first time there was nothing…apart from the tale of how Earthland’s Lisanna had been pulled into this world, possibly to replace their Lisanna and he found himself wondering if maybe just maybe he could repeat that feat in reverse. And so two months before he had started searching for any lingering remnants of Anima in the air…it had been a long, seemingly hopeless search, not helped by the fact that he had been concealing what he was doing from both Laxus and Fairy Tail. The day before he had finally found what he was looking for…it was small, barely even enough to be called Anima at all and he had no idea if it would be enough to give him a chance to get home, but he had to try. He had to go back and find his Laxus…and make up for the lie he had been living for the last few months.

   Reaching the outskirts of the city, he found himself hesitating once more as he slowly made his way towards the cliff that overlooked the deep drop to the valley below…a valley now marked by fallen islands from where the magic had disappeared. _Can I really do this?_ He asked himself, glancing back towards the city, wondering if Laxus had even realised he had gone yet…torn between hoping that he was still deeply asleep, and praying that he would wake up and chase after him. _No._ He shook his head, glancing down at the mark on his hand, remembering how his Laxus had held out a hand to him years before and asked if he wanted to join Fairy Tail. That was the Laxus he wanted…the Laxus he needed…and whilst his eyes were welling up at the thought of what he was leaving behind, he found his movements becoming more confident as he stepped up to the edge.

   There, halfway down he could make out the shimmering form of the Anima and he swallowed hard. He had no idea if this would work, and a small voice was urging him to give up and go back, to hold on to the life he had been given here. _I can’t_ …Fierce blue eyes, and gruff words of welcome and later love echoed through his head. That was the Laxus he wanted, and it was that image that he clung to as he gathered his courage and took the final step…praying that he was going to find his way home to that Laxus. To his Laxus.

_I’m sorry…but I need my Laxus. You’re just too different for me to keep up this lie…_


	30. Gratsu + 'Fire too hot'

 

    Gray’s world had narrowed down to the unbearable heat currently pressing down on him, and the hungry flames that were gradually flickering closer and closer as his ice gave ground. Tears…of pain and fear streaked his cheeks as he lifted his head, forcing himself to look at the source of the flames, feeling his heart breaking once more as he met hostile amber eyes. Eyes that only moments before had been flooded with love and fear as Natsu had pleaded with him to kill him…asking him to kill the one person that Gray was sure that he could never kill…that he’d never thought he’d have a need to kill, and the Ice mage had faltered, his refusal on the tip of his tongue, only to fizzle out completely when the Dragon-slayer had screamed.

   He’d been forced to watch, helpless to intervene as his mate twisted and turned as furious flames engulfed him…and it had only been when he had caught sight of the dark, crimson scales that were slowly creeping across the Fire mage’s skin, that it began to dawn on him what Natsu had been trying to tell him. Why the idiot had looked so certain that Gray would agree to his demand…E.N.D. They’d only been able to find vague references to Zeref’s strongest demon, and Gray had tried desperately to tell himself that it wasn’t possible…that Natsu couldn’t be the demon that he had promised to destroy, but he had seen it, the guilt and self-hatred in the olive eyes before it had been wiped away by rage and hunger that didn’t belong to his Natsu…before the olive that he had come to love so much had disappeared completely. _Natsu is E.N.D?_

   His promise to his father echoed in his ears…Natsu’s determination to defeat Zeref…tears dripping down his cheeks as Natsu…no…E.N.D. growled at him, the flames slowly sinking back to controllable levels around him and the Ice mage had found himself backing away. _I can’t kill him…_ He had realised that in the same instance that he had accepted the truth of what his eyes were telling him. The calmer, rational part of his mind was trying to tell him that it might be the only choice he had…that Natsu, his lovable idiot of a mate might already be lost to him…that it might be a mercy to kill him. _I can’t…I won’t_. Silently he had apologized to Silver, struggling not to glance down at his arm as he felt his Ice Devil powers stirring in response to the proximity of a demon as he took a wary step forward, only to freeze as those unhuman eyes had pierced him.

“Natsu…please,” his voice had been trembling as he’d forced himself to hold the demon’s gaze, searching desperately for some hint of the man he loved. There was nothing…nothing to show that Natsu was hearing his voice, that he was even aware that Gray was there and ready to fight for him and his voice had caught in his throat. _Natsu…is this how it’s going to end?_ Shaking his head, remembering the whispered promises and plans they’d made before, both desperate to find something to cling to…something to get them through this battle, and his expression hardened, refusing to let that future slip away now that they had come so close to victory. “Please come back to me!”

   For the briefest moment he had thought that there had been a flicker in the angry gaze, and he had stepped forward again. Determined to bring back his Natsu…all they needed was a chance for the Dragon-slayer to regain control and then they could go back to the guild and find some way of either driving E.N.D out completely, or sealing it away again…he honestly didn’t care which, as long Natsu survived, as long as he could see the olive eyes he loved so much and curl up in the heat that once upon a time he had hated. However, he realised too late that the flicker hadn’t been enough, and he’d barely had time to form an icy shield as E.N.D charged at him with a pained howl, and then his world had been nothing but heat and flame, and those dreadful amber eyes.

   The flames were spreading now, curling around his ice and reaching hungrily towards his trembling arms and Gray closed his eyes…he knew that he could’ve fought back. He could have used the magic that his father had given him just for this foe…but he couldn’t. Not when it was Natsu that was trapped within the demon, not when it was the man that at some point had managed to slip through all his defenses and become far too important to him. Instead he squeezed his eyes shut, frantically trying to shore up what defenses he would allow himself, whilst allowing himself to imagine that it was a kinder heat wrapping itself around him…that it was the flames that he had come to love…

   _It had been Natsu’s warmth…not just from his Fire magic, but his personality and the bright smile that could light up the guild no matter how dire the situation was, that had drawn Gray in. He had never really known that kind of warmth. He was a child of ice and mountains, and every time he had warmth of his own…his family, and then the life he had lived with Ur and Lyon it had been stolen from him. Upon joining Fairy Tail he had sworn to himself that he was never going to put too much faith in that kind of warmth again, he wasn’t going to let people that close…although that had been put to the test almost straight away with Erza, and it hadn’t taken him long to realise that it wasn’t going to be possible to keep out the guild’s warmth, but he hadn’t been able to abandon his icy barriers completely. He didn’t dare…_

_And then Natsu had arrived, all bright smiles and loud voice…and Gray had hated him. Hated the way that Natsu could be so happy even after what he had been through, hated the fact that the pink-haired boy had burst into his life and acted as though his barriers didn’t exist. At that point he feared the other boy’s warmth…feared that it would tear down his barriers and leave him open to pain, and so he pushed back, challenging Natsu at every time and trying to do everything in his power to drive the smaller boy away. It didn’t work…if anything his efforts only made the Fire mage even more determined to break through his barriers._

  _He had managed to hold him at bay well into their teens, struggling to ignore the fact that privately he could feel his barriers weakening under the barrage…feel himself beginning to see the Fire mage as something more than a rival. More than a friend. His denial had held up, even when Erza had forced them to form a team together and even through the first couple of jobs together…then had come Galuna island. His walls had been weakened by having his past raked up for all to see, but they had finally cracked when Natsu…when the stupid, idiotic, reckless…self-sacrificing idiot had stepped in between him and Deliora and taken the blow that had been heading for him. In that split second he had honestly thought that he was going to see the Fire mage die. That Natsu was going to disappear because of him…But he hadn’t…Natsu had survived, and his warmth had steadily spread through the crack that his reckless actions had caused._

_It had taken time…even with his barriers weakened and having faced some of his past, Gray was still wary of lowering them completely, but he had found himself trying…reaching out more and more to Natsu’s warmth, finding himself doing things to try and earn that bright smile, to try and coax Natsu’s warmth to even greater levels. There had never really been a definitive moment where his barriers fell, or where they acknowledged that their friendship had become something completely different…it had just happened. Teasing remarks about not losing, became quiet demands to come back uninjured if possible…but to come back no matter what. Claps on the backs became warm hugs, and eventually shy kisses…and at some point Natsu’s warmth had become his everything…_

   Gray blinked, his vision blurred with tears as he refocused on E.N.D as the flames around him intensified. In the past he would have blamed himself for trusting that warm, believing that this unbearably hot fire was because he had lowered his barriers…but he had changed, he had grown because of Natsu and so he shoved away those thoughts, ice crackling around him as instead he moved forward, physically pushing himself closer and closer to the flames.

“I won’t let you take him…” He snarled at the demon, catching the flicker of surprise in the amber eyes at both his words and actions, and a smile crossed his lips as he stared directly into their depths, imaging that he was looking into Natsu’s eyes. “I don’t care how hot your flames are! How powerful your magic is! It is nothing compared to his warmth.” _Nothing,_ he repeated silently as he gathered his courage and let his shield drop as he flung himself forward, wrapping his arms around the demon even as the flames leapt higher and he felt rather than heard the scream that was torn from his throat.

_It hurts…It hurts…It hurts._ Everything was screaming at him to let go, to escape the flames and the pain, but instead he bit down on his lip and pulled E.N.D closer. _It hurts_ …He couldn’t see through the tears now blurring his vision, but he didn’t need to, leaning forward until he could feel the demon’s ear beneath his searching nose.

“Natsu…” His voice cracked and he felt his knees threatening to buckle. _It hurts_ …Darkness was encroaching on his thoughts now, his strength waning and it was only the memory of the warmth that he loved so much that gave him the strength to cling onto E.N.D. His arms tightened desperately around the demon, as he fought to get the rest of the words he wanted…needed to say out. “I…love you.” His eyes slipped shut a moment later as he lost his fight to stay conscious, and he was unaware of the way that scaled arms had tightened around him for a moment, humanity seeping back into Natsu’s for a second as a pained howl slipped free…the sound fading away, as Natsu’s awareness seeped away once more…this time surrendered willingly after he’d realised that Gray was gone, willingly succumbing to the flames with a final whisper.

“Gray…”

_I love you too….I'm sorry.  
_


	31. Fraxus (Freed x EdoLaxus) + 'Pity'

   Freed had always believed that there was no way he would ever be able to cheat on Laxus. It was a rule he had imprinted on himself, both heart and mind, long before he had ever managed to win the Dragon-slayer’s heart…and a rule that he had strictly reinforced the day that Laxus had accepted his Grandfather’s ruling and been exiled from the guild. He hoped that one day that punishment would be lifted, or at least that their paths would cross again and that night as they held each other close, attempting to stave off the imminent separation he had promised the blond that he would wait. That he wouldn’t stray or waver, and whilst Laxus had protested, claiming he wanted the Rune mage to have the freedom to make a life of his own, the relief in his eyes had been clear to see…and so Freed had repeated the promise, and he had meant it.

   It was an easy promise to keep. He’d never had any interest in any one apart from the Lightning mage, and even as he and the rest of the Raijinshuu opened up to the guild, he never found his gaze so much as straying. All he could see was blue eyes glittering with relief, his promise and Laxus’s returning promise of ‘ _When it’s time I’ll come back_ ’ constantly echoing in his ears. He was lonely, he wouldn’t deny that. He could be surrounded by his teammates and guild-mates and feel completely alone, but it was a pain that he could and would bear. Or so he thought…

That had been before Edolas. Before him…

   Freed had been just as startled as Gajeel, when the Iron Dragon-slayer had managed to free him from another large lacrima…and even now he only had a rough idea of what was going on, the Dragon-slayer barely hanging around long enough to mutter about finding the rest of the guild and to hand over medicine that had allowed him to use his magic, and then he had been gone, leaving the Rune mage alone in a world he didn’t know. Not that it really mattered, as soon as he had got his bearings, his thoughts had immediately turned to his teammates. The Raijinshuu had just come back from a job the day before, and had been relaxing in the guild…which meant that if he had been sucked into this mess, then they had to be here somewhere. Relieved to have a purpose, even as worry about what could have happened to them churned in his stomach he set off, hand on his sword hilt as Gajeel had warned him that Edolas was not the safest place to be.

   He kept to the shadows as much as possible, whilst he might have access to his magic now, that didn’t mean he particularly wanted to get embroiled in a fight with the army, especially as the few patrols he had passed had outnumbered him considerably. It didn’t take long to discover the source of the large numbers, a loud explosion rippling through the building that he guessed must be the royal palace. Ignoring the small voice in the back of his mind that told him to remain cautious he took off at a run towards the disturbance, certain that only Fairy Tail could be responsible for that kind of chaos and praying that he was going to find his teammates there was well.

   The entrance to the palace was within sight, and he faltered at the sheer number of guards he could see blocking his way, his hand returning to his sword. _How on earth am I supposed to get through that?_ Yet he had no doubt that he needed to try, another explosion lighting the sky as he forced himself forward and he was just about to break cover when something…or rather someone slammed into his side, their momentum causing him to lose his balance, allowing the man to grab hold of his wrist and drag him down a different street.

“Get off…” His angry growl faded away as he finally caught sight of who had hold of him, his heart hammering in his chest as he stared at the familiar figure, his eyes stinging as he glanced at the hand gripping his wrist so tightly it was turning white around the knuckles and his voice when he got it to work again came out as a faint whisper. “Laxus…?” There was no reply beyond the fingers tightening around his wrist, and he found himself following silently as the taller man dragged him through the maze of streets and alleys, all thoughts of the palace fading from his mind as he stared at the broad back. _Laxus you’re here…?_ He longed to reach out…to see for himself that it really was his Dragon-slayer, but at the same time he was terrified that it was an illusion.

   Eventually the blond dragged him through a door into what appeared to be a small flat, but the Rune mage wasn’t given any time to take in his surroundings as he found himself being abruptly pushed against the door as Laxus loomed over him.

“Freed?” Freed had never heard the blond say his name like that before, and he found himself gaping up at the older man. There were differences he realised…the man in front of him had his emotions written openly across his face, hope, fear, relief all warring for control. Laxus had never been that expressive, even after their relationship had progressed beyond friendship and there was an uneasy feeling beginning to stir in Freed’s stomach as he met the other’s gaze. _Is this really my Laxus_? Gajeel had warned him that there were different versions of themselves in this world, and the uneasy feeling became a dull ache as the hope that had engulfed him before began to fade. “Are you really Freed?”

“Y-yes…” _I’m just not sure I’m the one you’re looking for_ , Freed adding silently, but he couldn’t bring himself to say it aloud, because doing so would be confronting the fact that this might not be his Laxus. He was caught by surprise when the blond suddenly lunged forward with a noise that sounded suspiciously like a sob, strong arms wrapping around his torso as he found himself being peppered with frantic kisses and he couldn’t quite keep the panic out of his voice. “Laxus!”

“We thought you were dead!” Laxus either hadn’t noticed his panic, or had mistaken it for relief, instead burying his face into Freed’s neck as he added brokenly. “I thought you were dead!”

   _What?_ There was no feigning the raw pain he could hear in the blond’s voice and his eyes widened, before hesitantly he finally returned the hug. _I died?_ In a way it was a relief to know that he wasn’t to end up facing himself…but that pain. His stomach lurched at the thought of how he would feel if he had lost his Laxus, and he closed his eyes, burying his face into the other’s shoulder. This Laxus smelt slightly different, but the feel of his arms around him…it felt like coming home, and despite the fact that he knew that it wasn’t his Laxus, he found himself pressing closer. _Laxus_ …months of loneliness and missing his mate welling up, and he felt his hold on the rules he had placed on himself slipping as he pulled back just enough to whisper softly.

“I’m back,” his voice quivered slightly, hating the lie and yet longing for it at the same time. He missed Laxus, far more than he ever dared show and yet right now he was in the blond’s arms, feeling Laxus’s lips pressing against his temple in response to his words. _What am I doing? It’s not Laxus…it’s not my Laxus…the rules…our promise…_

“Freed…” Laxus had pulled back just enough to peer down at him with teary eyes, shaking hands coming up to cup his cheeks and Freed caught the flicker of grief and realisation in the blond’s eyes. _He knows…he knows I’m not his Freed…_ However, those feelings were quickly buried behind a mask that not even Freed could penetrate, and he blinked as the blond leant forward and briefly rested his forehead against his. “Please…just for now...please be my Freed.” The sheer desperation in those pleading words brought tears to Freed’s eyes, and he hesitated for a moment before giving a tiny nod…he wasn’t sure whether it was pity, his own loneliness or something else, but for once he didn’t have the time to cling to his own rules…for a moment at least he wanted to be with Laxus once more. However, as the blond moved to capture his lips in a gentle kiss, he felt his tears beginning to fall as the blond’s whisper tickled his lips.

“Thank you…”


	32. Gajevy + 'What did I miss?'

   Fighting his way back towards consciousness, felt a lot like wading through cotton candy and he frowned. He had never been fond of waking up, and more than once Levy had been forced to barge into his room and drag him forcefully out of the bed when they had work…his frown deepened at the thought of his partner, something tugging at his thoughts. _Levy…something is wrong…Levy_. He couldn’t marshal his thoughts or memories into any kind of order, but he wasn’t about to ignore the uneasy feeling now churning in his stomach and he renewed his efforts to wake up. _Levy…where is Levy?_ Painfully slowly the world started to come back to him, odd smells and sounds coming to him as though from great distance and he twitched as he caught a hint of lilies and parchment. Levy’s scent…and somehow he managed to coax his hand to twitch. _Levy…_

   Warm fingers slipped into his and he jolted slightly, a soft noise slipping free as he weakly turned his head in the direction of the sensation. _Levy_ …He could vaguely make out her voice now, soft and encouraging and his nose twitched as he caught the smell of tears in the air. _Why are you crying?_ Anger at the thought that someone or something had made her cry, mixed with his concern and lent him the strength necessary to force his eyes open. The world around him was an indistinct blur of colours, the light hurting his head, but he refused to close them as he spotted a familiar blue in amongst the blur.

“Ugh…” That wasn’t what he had meant to say, but it was still enough to have the desired effect of the blue moving closer and he blinked heavily as he tried to bring everything into focus. Wanting…needing to see her face, and he jolted when gentle fingers came up to brush against his cheeks.

“Gajeel,” she whispered, and he made a soft noise of acknowledgement, his vision finally beginning to clear and he blinked and blinked again, her face finally coming into view. _Levy_ …crimson eyes widened when he was finally able to make out the details of his face, his breath catching at the tears streaking down her cheeks…tears that were in direct contrast to the joy and relief in her eyes. _What had happened?_ He had never seen that expression on her face before, and it left him feeling even more uneasy as he raised an uncoordinated hand, the motion taking all his strength so that he could clumsily wipe away her tears only to pause as he brushed against her hair. Hair which was longer than he could remember it, spilling down her back and his brow furrowed…

“What…?” He croaked, wincing as the words caught on his throat and she immediately shushed him, reaching for the glass of water on the bedside table. It was only when she slipped an arm under his head, elevating him enough to sip at it that he realised how badly she was trembling and he pulled away as soon as he felt he could get his voice to work, needing to know what the hell had happened…how she had changed so much, because now that he was more awake he could see that her hair wasn’t the only changes…and the shadow he could see lurking in her eyes scared him. “Levy…what happened?”

“What do you remember?” Apparently she had resigned herself to answering his questions, setting the glass aside, but making no effort to slip out from under his shoulder and instead beginning to play with his hair. He scowled at the non-answer before trying to wrack his brain. _What happened?_ Everything still felt muzzy, and he shifted fretfully as he tried to pull together the fragments that were slowly freeing themselves from his hazy mind. “Gajeel…?” He shifted slightly, only to pause at the heaviness in his body and his eyes widened, nausea welling up as he was overrun by the memory of his body dissolving beneath him… _The War…Bradman…Leaving Levy behind…_

“How…?” He had known that there was no back, he had accepted it…it was why he had begged Lily to stop Levy from chasing him. He had accepted that it was the price he was having to pay to keep her safe…so how was he here? How was he alive?

“I pulled you out…but we had to put you into a stasis, similar to what the First was kept in,” Levy replied softly, and he fought the urge to growl at her… _How did you pull me out? Why did you pull me out?_ He fought back the questions for the time being, knowing that he wouldn’t like the answers and not wanting to fight with her…not when he had her back, not when her hand was clasped around his, her other one running soothingly through his hair. “It was the only way to keep you alive.”

“The barrier particles?”

“We inserted a lacrima…” Levy admitted hesitantly, removing her hand from his hair and reaching out to brush against his side and he lifted his head enough to follow the gesture, noting the new scar with narrowed eyes before turning his gaze back to her. “It needs to be kept charged with Holy attribute magic, but it holds the particles at bay…as long as it stays charged, you’ll live a long life…” Her voice was wavering now, and he weakly squeezed her hand as fresh tears coursed down her cheeks, not sure what to make of the guilty expression that passed across her face. “It just took a while to get it to work…”

“How long?”

“Two years…” Levy whispered, a shudder passing through her as she pressed closer, and Gajeel choked at her words. _Two years…she had stayed by him for two years?_ He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to assimilate that information with the last memories he had…how much had he missed? How much had changed…?

“What did I miss?” He asked uncertainly, not daring to open his eyes, and not entirely sure that he wanted to know the answer to that question. Two Years…they had been at war back then, and whilst he was hoping the fact that she was by his side and had been able to find a way to save him meant that it was over and Fairy Tail had won, he was scared to learn what such a victory might have cost him.

“A lot,” there was an odd note to the Solid Script mage’s voice that had him opening his eyes again, and he frowned as he caught the nervous expression on her face. Uneasy at the thought of what might have changed in that time…of what could have happened to put that kind of expression on her face, and he couldn’t hide his alarm.

“Levy?”

“Let Porlyusica look at you,” Levy said softly, tilting her head towards the door and he blinked as he turned to find the healer had appeared in the door, before his gaze was drawn to the large figure behind her and a soft smile passed over his lips.

“Lily…” His attention was drawn away from the Exceed as Levy carefully eased out from under him, still not sure of what to make of the expression on her face and panicking slightly when she released his hand and moved as though to step away from the bed. “Levy?!”

“I’ll be back,” she reassured him swiftly, her expression softening as she caught the panic in his eyes, and she hesitated for a brief moment before stepping closer and pressing her lips against his. It was far too brief, but it was everything that he remembered and he felt some his panic easing when she pulled back and smiled softly at him. “There are some people you need to meet, so let Porlyusica check that you’re okay and I will be back as soon as you’re done. Okay?” Briefly he wondered if she would stay if he begged, but there was something in her eyes when she mentioned these others that he needed to meet that made him swallow back the plea, instead giving a jerky nod of agreement. It was still hard not to reach for her as she headed for the door, Porlyusica sweeping past her, whilst Lily paused long enough to give her a quick hug before heading for Gajeel as well and the last thing the Dragon-slayer saw before she slipped out of the room was the soft smile lighting up her features.

_Levy…_

FTFT

  It had taken nearly an hour for the healer to pronounce that he was well and truly on the mend, although warning him that it would take time to regain his full strength and that they would need to wait until then to tell whether there was going to be a long term effect on his magic. Whilst she had examined him, Lily had taken the time to ream him out for being such a reckless idiot…only stopping when the healer had threatened to boot him out, and he look in the Exceed’s eyes when he had reluctantly obeyed warned Gajeel that was a conversation they would be coming back to later. After that the conversation had moved onto some of what he had missed over the last two years, although Lily had remained infuriatingly tight-lipped when it came to Levy, and the Dragon-slayer found himself glancing frequently at the door, straining his ears for any sound of her returning.

   However, it hadn’t taken long for him to be distracted by the news of what he had missed…and what they had lost. He had known that there was no way he would have been the only casualty…but that didn’t mean he was ready to hear the true cost of the war that none of them had been remotely ready for, tears in his eyes as he learned how many across Fiore had been lost to the war, and there was no hiding his shock when Lily told him the true identity of E.N.D or that Natsu had sacrificed himself in the end to stop Zeref. That Makarov had passed away the year after the war had ended, grief and age finally catching up with him, whilst Erza still bearing the wounds of her own battles had taken his place after Laxus had refused the position. How Wendy, someone he had always considered a little sister, had left Fairy Tail after the war, her leg permanently damaged and guilt weighing her down over what Chelia had done for her.

   There was other…happier news as well, although Gajeel found it hard to focus on those bits, wondering whether his actions back then had contributed to those losses…whether he could’ve done anything differently, although he was careful to keep those thoughts to himself for the time being. Tales of weddings, and children being born…tales of Fairy Tail moving forward in the way that only their guild could, and in a way that was just as painful, because it was a reminder that he hadn’t been there…that he hadn’t fought with them, mourned with them, recovered with them. _I missed so much…_

FT

   A slightly awkward silence had fallen after the healer had taken her leave, with stern instructions for the Dragon-slayer to remain on bed-rest for a few more days at least, and Gajeel was just casting around for something to say when he tensed. There were footsteps in the hallway, and he straightened slightly as he caught Levy’s scent, relief washing over him that she had kept her word to come back and he opened his mouth to greet her as the door swung open, only to find the words dying on his lips at the sight that met his eyes. Levy was stood in the doorway holding a toddler tightly in her arms, and just behind her he could glimpse Lucy…a paler, quieter Lucy than he remembers although considering what she had lost it was unsurprising, holding another toddler…but what really gave him pause was the shade of their hair, he knew that shade…he loved that blue, and there were tears in his eyes as he looked at Levy.

“Are those…?” _Was this what he had missed? Was this why Lily had avoided his questions? Not wanting to tell him that he had lost her in a different way than he had ever imagined._

“Our children,” she replied softly, and for a moment all he heard was white noise. I _lost her…I lost her_ , but then he blinked as her words registered, eyes widening as he stared at her for a moment, unable to see any trace of a lie in her face and slowly his gaze drifted to the children, jolting as he realised the toddler in her arms…a girl he could see now had turned towards him, his breath catching as he stared at her. He could see Levy in her hair and eyes, but there was something else, something that he knew must’ve come from him and hope blossomed in his stomach.

“Our…?”

“You said you wanted a family,” her voice was soft, tears on her cheeks even as her lips curled in a sweet smile as she moved towards him. His voice wouldn’t work, and he could only watch with wide-eyes as she reached him and he felt oddly numb as she settled on the bed beside him, his gaze now fixated on the toddler in her arms, before his eyes shifted to the toddler Lucy was holding. “I told you that you missed a lot,” Levy teased softly as she nudged him gently, and he froze as he realised that she was holding out her daughter…their daughter for him to take.

“I…”

“Gajeel,” Levy cut across him gently, reaching out to brush her fingers against his arm, realizing that he was trembling and carefully she helped guide his arms up so that he was holding their daughter, smiling at the wide-eyed expression on his face. “Say hello to your family.”

_How many times had she imagined this moment?_ However, none of her imaginings had come close to the warmth that was currently blossoming in her chest as she watched him carefully pulling their daughter closer, cradling her like she was the most precious thing in the world. Turning she took her son from Lucy, offering the blonde a grateful smile when Lucy whispered a quiet farewell before hurrying away, leaving the small family, because Lily couldn’t be seen as anything but, alone and she turned back just in time to see the incredulous… beautiful smile that passed across her mate’s face, a single tear coursing down his cheek as he lifted his head to look at her, swallowing as he studied their son for a moment before managing to get his voice to work.

“What are they called…?”

“Shutora…” Levy replied softly, reaching out to brush her daughter’s hair, before smiling down as their son protested the movement. “And this is Yajeh…” She paused for a moment, before lifting her head to meet his gaze. “Shutora and Yajeh Redfox.”

“I…” _I missed this…I missed your pregnancy? I missed their birth…their first birthday...their first steps...so much_. There were tears in his eyes as he realised just how much he had missed, but then his gaze drifted to the fresh scar on his chest…he had missed all that, but because of the incredible woman now pressed against his side, he had the chance to experience everything else that lay ahead of them. He had meant it when he had told her that he had only begun to imagine this kind of future because of her, and he swallowed thickly, glancing down at Shutora with a soft, beguiled smile. “They’re perfect…” Everything he had ever imagined or dared dream about, and yet so much more and his breath had caught as he lifted his head once more to look at Levy, blown away by the blinding smile on her lips and the warmth in her eyes and he found himself leaning forward to capture her lips in a gentle kiss.“Thank you…”

_Thank you for loving me…for rescuing me…for giving me this future…_


	33. Fraxus + 'Bitch Please'

 

   Many people had the misconception that Laxus was the most possessive of the pair, after all the entire guild had seen him chasing people away from Freed at one point or another, both men and women who had been drawn to the Rune mage. He was never subtle about it either, snarling fiercely at those that didn’t get the hint and pulling Freed protectively against his side. However, what they didn’t realise was that the younger man was even more possessive, he just tended to keep a better handle on it, well aware that the Dragon-slayer would never cheat on him and that usually Laxus would either tire of the pointless flirting and retreat to his side, or would bluntly tell the person to go away.

    Blue Pegasus had been a test of Freed’s resolve, but there had been rules in place there that had helped them both keep a lid on their protectiveness…there were no such rules in Fairy Tail, although in the past there had never been any need as no one in the guild wanted to mess with their relationship. Now, however, there were a lot of new members…new wizards that didn’t seem to have grasped the fact that Laxus was taken, and that flirting with him in the middle of the guild was a definite no-no…and were completely unaware of the turquoise eyes that were rapidly turning dark, slender hands clenching against the table top, magic stirring as his temper rose higher and higher by the moment as he studied the scene on the far side of the guild.

“How long do you think he’s going to let this continue?” Bickslow asked cautiously as he glanced at Evergreen, wincing as Freed’s frown deepened even further, well aware that the only time the Rune mage was this open with his emotions was when he was about lose his temper completely…thankfully a rare sight, as Freed had a much better control on his emotions than Laxus did. Although that control seemed to have been shot to hell today, and the two of them had long since given up trying to distract him or calm him down, and were now bracing themselves for the explosion that wasn’t too far away.

“Not sure…” Evergreen muttered, glancing across at where Laxus was stood at the bar, surrounded by some of the newer members. Even from here it was obvious that the blond was uncomfortable, his back tense and his voice a deep growl, but the crowd around him didn’t seem in the slightest bit discouraged and she sighed…she knew that part of the reason he hadn’t just shoved them all away was that the guild was still rebuilding itself, and he didn’t want to cause any strife, especially as Makarov had taken a turn a couple of days ago and they were all trying to keep everything calm for him. Still as she glanced back at Freed, she couldn’t help but wish he would just snap at them at least once, if only for the Rune mage’s sake. “I think…”

   She wasn’t given the chance to finish her thought, as one of the girls had just lent into the Dragon-slayer, too close to be anything but flirting and there was a soft snarl from beside them before Freed shot to his feet. There was a dark expression on his face that they more commonly associated with his demonic transformation, and neither of them had the courage to try and stop him as he stormed away towards his Dragon-slayer.

“He lasted longer than I thought he would,” Bickslow muttered, well aware that it was the one and only thing that could make the Rune mage snap…he had once spent an entire month trying to find out what buttons he could press on their calm, composed Captain, to no success, only to see Freed erupting at a drunk girl who had got a little too frisky with Laxus when they were out one night. He shook his head as he glanced towards the Lightning mage, seeing that Laxus was trying to disperse the crowd now with little success, and he sighed. “Honestly Laxus can be dense at times.”

   They settled in to watch the upcoming chaos, well aware that Freed could be indiscriminate when he was in a real temper and neither of them were willing to get caught up in a mess like this. It was Evergreen who realised that the Rune mage was busy drawing runes even as he stalked forward, and she narrowed her eyes as she tried to make out what he was doing, but he was working too fast and her knowledge of his runes was mainly restricted to those he used in his traps. It didn’t take long to learn what the spells did though, the crowd around Laxus scattering, and she blinked as half of them began babbling silly confessions aloud to the entire guild, whilst the others began to dance and jump around like idiots and she blinked again, waiting for it to disappear and return to normal. However, it was only when she caught the glow of purple around them that she clicked as to what was happening…and her mouth dropped open slightly as she glanced at Freed who was still moving forwards, seemingly unaware of the chaos he had caused around himself.

“Where on earth did he learn spells like that?” She demanded incredulously, unable to believe that her solemn teammate would have spent the time learning spells like that. He had always seemed so focused on training his magic so that he could effectively protect Laxus, and when he wasn’t working on that he had his nose buried in books about archaic magic…prank magic like this was something that she would have expected from Bickslow rather than Freed, speaking of which…her attention snapped across to the Skeith mage when he squirmed in his seat, and her eyes narrowed at the guilty expression that flickered briefly across her face. “Bickslow?”

“He learnt them for you,” the Skeith mage admitted cautiously after a moment when he realised that she wasn’t about to drop it, well aware that Evergreen could be touchy about the idea of them protecting her, at least outside of a battle. She blinked at him, tilting her head in confusion at his words as her attention shifted back to Freed who was closing in on Laxus, the Dragon-slayer finally seeming to be aware of the fact that he was in trouble.

“Me?” It took a moment for it to click, and her eyes widened. “He didn’t….” It had been years ago now, but when she had first moved to Magnolia and people had learnt about the nature of her eye magic, she had been targeted by some of the local women…taunted for her glasses and her gift, something that cut a little too close for comfort after being driven out of her own village because of her magic. She hadn’t dared fight back, worried about proving them right and being forced to leave the Raijinshuu or the guild and she had never mentioned it to her teammates either…it had been getting worse and worse, and then suddenly it had stopped and she could vaguely remember hearing rumours that the group that had targeted her, had been targeted by a prankster…rumours of strange confessions and behaviour, embarrassing incidents but nothing designed to deliberately hurt. “He didn’t…” she repeated numbly, already knowing the answer to that…and as she caught Bickslow shifting out of the corner of her eye, she had a feeling that the Rune mage hadn’t been alone in his actions.

“Of course he did,” Bickslow looked somewhat offended by her surprise, but his expression softened slightly as he added. “You weren’t as good at hiding your emotions back then, we could both see it was bothering you and we weren’t about to let that continue.” He figured that he might as well own up to the role he had played back then, well aware that she was probably already connecting the dots.

“But…”

“You’re out teammate, we had to protect you,” he pointed out and she sighed, torn between wanting to protest that she didn’t need to be protected…although she had back then…and being touched that they had gone that far, and she found herself nodding in response to his next question. “Leave it at that okay?”

  Their conversation was pushed aside as they refocused on Freed, watching as the Rune mage pushed his way through the spelled mages with none of his usual politeness or shyness to be found. His expression had lightened a little, but there was still a scowl firmly in place as he marched up to Laxus…. the Lightning mage had turned to face him, and made no move to escape the approaching storm, although he looked a little nervous as Freed stopped a short distance away.

“Freed…” He began.

“Don’t,” Freed’s voice was surprisingly soft, but it cut clearly through the air as everyone had now paused to watch what was going to happen, surprised that it was the Rune mage rather than his mate that was causing a scene. For a moment he seemed to falter under all the attention, but then his gaze fell on the woman who had ignited his temper and his lips curled faintly into a smirk as he met her gaze, moving his hand in a sharp gesture to cancel his enchantments. He didn’t bother checking that it had worked, confident in his own magic and instead he closed the distance between himself and Laxus, reaching up to grasp Laxus’s shirt collar so that he could tug the Dragon-slayer down, and Evergreen and Bickslow shared a quick grin as they saw the blond swallowing nervously.

“F-Freed…”

“Laxus Dreyar…” The Rune mage leant up and pressed a rough kiss against his mate’s lips, for once showing no trace of self-consciousness. “You…” Another kiss, slightly softer than the first and then he pulled back to stare up at Laxus, his scowl completely gone now and replaced with his usual calm expression as he added softly. “Are mine.” He didn’t give the Dragon-slayer a chance to respond, turning and shooting a glance that was equal parts triumph and challenging at those that had been flirting with his mate, and lingering for a moment longer than necessary on the brunette that had pushed her luck, before heading for the doors without looking back.

  Laxus remained frozen in place for a moment after the Rune mage had slipped out, before he shook his head and hastily chased after Freed, paying no mind whatsoever to the stunned guild around him. Slowly chatter began again once the door had swung shut behind him, and the remaining Raijinshuu share amused glances at the surprised conversations springing up around them, although Bickslow sighed after a moment and added in a put upon tone.

“I’m crashing here tonight; I don’t know about you?”


	34. Fraxus (Freed x EdoLaxus) + 'Too Different' Part II

Previously:

   _There, halfway down he could make out the shimmering form of the Anima and he swallowed hard. He had no idea if this would work, and a small voice was urging him to give up and go back, to hold on to the life he had been given here. I can’t…Fierce blue eyes, and gruff words of welcome and later love echoed through his head. That was the Laxus he wanted, and it was that image that he clung to as he gathered his courage and took the final step…praying that he was going to find his way home to that Laxus. To his Laxus._

**_I’m sorry…but I need my Laxus. You’re just too different for me to keep up this lie…_ **

FTFT

Edolas:

   Laxus jolted awake with a sharp cry, sitting up and immediately turning towards Freed’s side of the bed, unsure of what had woken him, but oddly unsurprised to find the opposite side of the bed was empty. It might not have surprised him, but his stomach churned at the empty space and his hand trembled slightly as he reached out to brush his hand over the dent that marked when the younger man had been, the uneasy feeling intensifying as the sheet and pillow were cool to the touch. Freed had clearly been gone a while.

“Freed?” He called as he yanked his hand back, waiting hopefully for a response, but all that met him was silence and he hesitated for a moment before slipping out of the bed and there was a fresh urgency to his movements as he headed for the door. He hadn’t been blind to the fact that the younger man had been quieter than normal the last few days, or that there had been a distance between them that hadn’t been there before…but he hadn’t known how to bring it up, and so he had stayed quiet and hoped that Freed would open up when he was ready. _Was I wrong to wait? Was it more serious than I realised?_ He swallowed nervously, and after quickly checking the bathroom he charged down the stairs, praying that he was going to find his partner there.

   The lamp that had been left on in the living room caught his attention, and he moved swiftly into the room, coming up short when there was no Freed curled up on the couch like he had imagined. _Where are you?_ He was about to turn away, intending to get dressed so that he could go and check the guild in the hopes that Freed might have retreated to library as he had done several times over the last few months, usually after their rare arguments…although they hadn’t argued, or even bickered for the last couple of weeks…when his attention was drawn to the sheet of paper on the coffee table, something that he was sure hadn’t been there when they’d gone to bed and he froze. _Freed…_

  He didn’t want to read it, the churning sensation in his stomach intensifying, but he took a deep breath before forcing himself to move across and pick it up. There was no mistaking the elegant script, and for a moment he just traced his finger across it, fearing to actually read the words…but he owed Freed that much, and so gathering his courage he forced himself to focus on the text, his heart hammering in his chest.

_Laxus,_

_There are many things that I want to tell you, many that I wish I could have told you in person. That I probably should have told you in person, but I wasn’t brave enough to say them aloud, or to see the pain that I’m sure the words will cause you._

_Firstly, though, I need you to know that I love you. I love you more than I can possibly put into words, and these last sixth months have been priceless. Living with you. Loving you. It is something I could never regret and it is something I will never forget ._

_But the fact is, it wasn’t a life I deserved to have…not with you at least. I don’t belong here in Edolas. In this world. I was never sure if you suspected or realised, but I was not your Freed, not the Freed that belonged in this world. Who belong with you. I came from Earthland, but for some reason I was trapped here when my guild…when my nakama were sucked back through the Anima. I’m sorry that I never told you. I was falling apart, reeling from realizing I couldn’t go home when I met you…I knew that you weren’t my Laxus, but you were Laxus and right then that was what I needed and I was selfish, I clung to you and let out relationship develop and I know that I should have never let that happen. That all I have done is hurt us both, and for that I am truly sorry._

_I told you I love you and the life we had together, and I do. But it isn’t enough…not anymore. I’ve always searched for a way to go home, and I think I have found one. One last Anima. I don’t know if it will work. There is every chance that I will fail. That I might even die. But I had to try…I love you, but you’re not my Laxus…you’re not the man I fell in love with long ago, and I can no longer live with that difference. I’m going home…I’m going back to him. I don’t know what happened to this world’s Freed, but I hope that you can find him, or you can find someone else. Someone who truly deserves your love, and I want you to grasp that person…that happiness with both hands._

_I’m so sorry._

_I love you._

_Freed._

   It was only when a tear hit the paper that Laxus realised he was crying, and the letter crumpled as his fingers tightened around it. _Freed…_ A pained noise escaped as he felt his legs giving way beneath him, and he dropped heavily to the floor, clutching the letter like a lifeline. He had known from the start that Freed wasn’t his Freed. His Freed had disappeared a couple of years before, and given the way the country had been back then, he had long since accepted that he was never going to see the younger man again…but then Earthland’s Freed had appeared before him, and all the feelings he’d thought that he’d buried, slammed into him once more. He knew that it was a different Freed, but he hadn’t cared…he had clung to Freed, and as their relationship changed and deepened he had allowed himself to believe that the lie had become reality.

   Part of him wanted to be angry with Freed, to howl at the unfairness of it all, to rip the letter to shreds as the words had ripped him apart…but he couldn’t…because he understood. He had loved Freed, loved him with every fibre of his being…but it wasn’t the same. He had missed his Freed, had spent days daydreaming of what his life would have been like with his own Freed…sometimes even contemplating just walking away from this lie, but he hadn’t, and now Freed had made the decision for both of them. It hurt. It hurt more than he had ever believed possible, but as he doubled over with a sob, he couldn’t help but hope that Freed would find his way home. Tears streaked down his cheeks, and he squeezed his eyes shut, unable to bear the thought of looking around at the pictures of their life together and instead he pressed his lips against the letter.

_I love you too…_

FTFT

   For a moment he had honestly thought that his desperate plan was going to fail. Falling through the air without his wings to keep him aloft was a terrifying experience, and not one that he would be repeating any time soon…or ever if he had his own way. The Anima had loomed ahead of him, but for a split second it had felt like he was falling past it, and he had squeezed his eyes shot as tears trickled free. He had left this world’s Laxus behind…made a promise to his own Laxus that he was coming home…and it was all going to be for naught. However, just as he was losing hope he had felt a jerk around his navel, and his stomach had lurched as he had been yanked into the depths of the Anima, nausea surging as suddenly the magic that he had lost sixth months ago surged through his body once more.

   It hadn’t been until he had been spat out the other side, eyes shooting open only to widen in alarm as he realised he had come out in the middle of the sky. He was falling again, and for a brief moment he froze completely in a panic…but then he recalled the surge of magic from seconds before, and he frantically drew runes in the air, his movements were rusty and his magic was sluggish in response and he had closed his eyes once more, fully expecting to slam into the ground at unforgiving speeds. At the last moment though he felt his magic form, his wings spreading out just in time to slow his fall enough that whilst it hurt when he hit the ground, he was able to roll into his knees a moment later, his breaths coming in short pants.

   He stayed like that for a few minutes, struggling to catch his breath, and almost too afraid to look around and see where he had ended up…However, eventually he raised his head, his wings melting away as he gazed around. He had wound up in a wooded area and he growled, that could be anywhere in Earthland…if he had even made it back to his own world. _Am I home?_ Slowly he rose to his feet, grimacing as his body protested the movement before he glanced around, his breath catching in the back of his throat as he caught a glimpse of buildings through the trees. His heart was hammering in his chest, his movements clumsy as he stumbled forward. _Please…please let me be home…_

   His legs gave way beneath him when he broke free of the tree line a few minutes later, his vision blurring with tears as his gaze settled on the distinctive spire of Kardia Cathedral. He huddled in on himself, his tears transforming into heavy sobs as relief washed over him, and he couldn’t stop his voice from shaking as he whispered to himself.

“I’m home…I’m home…”

_It really worked…_

FT

Earthland:

   Laxus sighed as he glanced around the guild, his gaze lingering for a moment on where Evergreen and Bickslow were sat talking with Mirajane and Lisanna, his teammates seemed animated enough, but every now and again there was a lull in the conversation and their expressions would darken. _They miss him_ …It was because of them that he had come back to Fairy Tail. They had been relentless in hunting him down, to tell him what had happened in Edolas…to tell him that their Captain…their teammate…and his mate, had not come back with them. He hadn’t believed them at first, or rather he had been unable to, because admitting they were telling the truth meant admitting that Freed was gone…admitting that he had failed his mate, because he hadn’t been there…he hadn’t been there because of his own actions.

   He had searched high and low for Freed, and they had trailed loyally after him…not even protesting when he had returned to Fairy Tail to demand answers, certain that there must be a way of getting to Edolas or at least reaching Mystogan…it had only been two months ago that he had finally admitted defeat, finally acknowledged that Freed was gone. That was a pain that he would never forget…the day he had finally admitted it, it had felt like his heart was being torn to shreds in his chest, that he was no longer able to breathe…and a small part of him had contemplated just ending it, anything to get rid of the empty hole that had opened in his chest. But he hadn’t been able to…memories of Freed stopping him from throwing away what the Rune mage had given him, and he knew that the younger man would’ve wanted him to take care of the Raijinshuu and so he had survived. He had got on hands and knees and pleaded with his Grandfather to let him return, stunned by the support he had received from others in the guild, and a month ago he had been granted his guild-mark once more. _Freed I came home…_

  He had a home. A family. A purpose. And yet every day was an exercise in pain, more challenging than any S-Class mission he had ever taken…and everything seemed to remind him of his mate. On jobs he found himself glancing to his right, expecting to see green hair and solemn eyes, only to be greeted by empty air as neither Ever or Bickslow had dared take that spot. In the guild he found himself wandering into the library expecting to find the Rune mage curled up in the corner behind a pile of books, or sat at their old table debating magic with the rest of the Raijinshuu or Levy. Around Magnolia he was constantly hit by memories of dates…quiet walks around the town…gentle kisses in private spots. Freed was everywhere he looked, and it felt like the hole in his chest was only growing by the day, and he was beginning to wonder if it would ever heal. _Freed I miss you…_

   Just the day before, his Grandfather had suggested that he should contemplate having a grave or memorial built…something to put some closure on that relationship, pointing out in a gentle tone that now that Edolas had lost all its magic, it was highly unlikely that Freed would ever be able to find a way back…if he was even still alive. They had no idea what would happen to a mage trapped in that kind of world. He had immediately shot down the idea, unable to bear the thought of admitting there was no hope, barely adjusting to the fact that he had admitted that he wasn’t going to find Freed…but as he watched his teammates, he found himself actually contemplating what Makarov had suggested, hating himself for even thinking it. _Can I really say goodbye to him…?_

  Stomach churning, he rose to his feet, leaving his drink largely untouched, gesturing for Evergreen and Bickslow to stay as they had both made to follow as they saw him moving. He knew that they were missing Freed just as much as he was, just in a different way, but this was something he needed to decide for himself.

   Just before he reached the doors they burst open, and he glanced up listlessly, half expecting it to be Natsu as the idiot hadn’t turned up yet today and he was one of the few that entered so dramatically…but he had barely begun to lift his head, when a familiar scent hit his nose and he found himself completely frozen, barely aware of the silence spreading out behind him. He knew that scent…it was one that once upon a time he had dreamed of waking to every day. It was a scent he associated with lazy mornings, and warm hugs. It was home and family, and he felt his eyes beginning to sting fiercely. _Why can I smell it now?_ It had long since faded from the house they had shared, and it felt unbelievably cruel for it to reappear when he was actually contemplating saying farewell…and he found himself completely unable to lift his head. _It can’t be him…_

“Laxus…” The soft whisper, so uncertain and frightened, shattered his paralysis. He knew that voice…had heard it in a thousand different tones, and he knew that there was no faking that voice, and there were tears on his cheeks as he lifted his head at last and his breath caught in his throat…

  There, leaning heavily on the door, tears trickling unrestrained down his cheeks was Freed…His Freed…long green hair and the distinctive cowlicks that he had always loved, hanging lose and messy down his shoulders. Turquoise eyes darting wildly around the guild as though he couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing, lingering for a moment on the equally stunned Raijinshuu, before returning to the Dragon-slayer and Laxus was blown away by the sheer amount of emotion in them. The Rune mage had always been an open book to him, but he had never been this open in public…but now there was pain, hope, fear…love? Laxus found himself taking a tentative step forward at the last one, sniffing the air again, and letting the familiar scent wash over him and finally he managed to get his voice to work.

“Freed?” He asked, his voice catching for a moment before he took another step forward as he asked nervously. “My Freed…?”

   With a noise that was half sob and half disbelieving laugh the Rune mage lunged forward, stumbling slightly, and the Dragon-slayer found himself moving to meet him without conscious thought. They met halfway, the younger man toppling forward into Laxus’s arms with a hiccupping sob, and the Dragon-slayer felt his heart leap into his throat. There was no mistaking this sensation…the way they fit together, and he felt his own tears beginning to fall freely as he wrapped his arms around Freed, pulling the younger man against his chest. He could feel the Rune mage trembling wildly as Freed buried his face against his chest, slender hands rising to clutch desperately at his back, as he quietly chanted the Dragon-slayer’s name, making it sound like it was the most precious thing on earth.

“Laxus…Laxus…Laxus…”

“Freed,” he whispered, resting his head against the Rune mage’s for a moment. _Was this real?_ It felt real, Freed trembling against him, both of their heartbeats deafening in the silence around him. _You came home_ …Sniffling he burrowed his nose into soft green hair, nuzzling against the cowlicks for a moment, his lips finally curling into something resembling a smile as he felt Freed leaning into the sensation just as he always had. Hope crept in, and he pulled back slightly, expression softening at the soft noise of protest that met the action and reaching down to cup Freed’s face in his hands, tilting it up so that he could stare into turquoise eyes. “My Freed?” He asked again, needing to be sure, and this time he was rewarded by a tiny nod. With a sob of his own he leant forward, gently pressing his lips against Freed’s…it was nothing like the wild, heated kisses he had dreamed about back when he had believed this reunion was possible… instead it was soft, gentle…a quiet ‘ _welcome home_ ’ and ‘ _I love you_ ’ all rolled into one.

   It was with a great deal of reluctance that they pulled apart a couple of minutes later, and Freed immediately burrowed back against the Dragon-slayer’s chest as he finally got his voice to work, even though it was little more than a whisper…not that it mattered, because right now his words were meant for the Lightning mage alone.

“I’m…home.”

“Yeah,” Laxus whispered, sounding almost as disbelieving as the Rune mage, but this time the smile that tugged at his lips was warmer and more real, and he dropped a kiss to messy green hair before adding quietly. “Welcome home…”

FTFT


	35. Stingue + 'With or Without You'

 

   With the amount of time they had spent together since childhood, Sting had become intimately acquainted with the rises and falls in Rogue’s moods long before they had become more than friends. He had seen Rogue at his darkest and most vulnerable, and at his strongest, and he loved all those facets of the other Dragon-slayer…it didn’t matter to him whether things were normal and they were in the guild laughing with the others, or out on a job fighting side by side, or on the darker days if they spent hours just curled up in bed, with only his whispered reassurances keeping Rogue calm and grounded. As far as he was concerned they were all essential parts of their relationship, and he wasn’t willing to sacrifice a single part of it.

   Things had improved after the Grand Magic Games, confronting what his future-self had become and done, resolving his issues with Gajeel and proving to himself at least that fighting alongside Sting helped keep the darkness at bay, had improved Rogue’s mood. However, gradually his mood had begun to darken again, especially in the last couple of weeks…although even then it was nothing compared to what Sting had walked into a few minutes before, he’d gone ahead to the guild that morning as Rogue had been faffing around with something and he’d become too impatient to wait any longer, it was only when Yukino had pointed out that it had been nearly an hour that he realised why he had been feeling so uneasily. He’d immediately gone back to their flat, hoping against hope that Rogue had just got distracted by something or dozed off again…but even before he had burst into their bedroom to find his partner cowering in the corner, the entire room bathed in shadows, he had known that it was a vain home.

“Rogue,” he called softly, cautiously approaching the other Dragon-slayer, knowing from experience that it could be dangerous to startle him when he was in this kind of mood. So far he had managed to avoid any serious injury, but he had little scars here and then where the shadows had lashed out at him, and he had to be careful to hide such damage as he didn’t want to see the guilt that he knew would flood the dark eyes that he loved so much. “Rogue can you hear me?” He called again, dropping into a crouch a short distance away from Rogue, relieved when there was a faint movement to show that his mate was at least aware of his presence.

“S-Sting…?”

“The one and only,” Sting tried to be cheerful, but it was hard when his stomach was tying itself in anxious knots in his stomach. It had been a long time since his mate had been like this, and there was something about the shadows that kept reaching out towards him only to dart away at the last moment, that was making him uneasy. They’re different…He couldn’t explain it, but for the first time he found himself a little bit afraid of Rogue’s shadows and he struggled to keep his expression even, not wanting Rogue to look up and see fear in his expression. “Rogue…can you tell me what’s wrong? I want to help, but you need to talk to me,” he pleaded softly.

“It doesn’t matter…”

“What do you mean?” Sting asked, hating the defeated tone and desperately wanting the other Dragon-slayer to look up at him. Rogue could lie with words, but he had never been able to adopt a mask that the blond couldn’t see through, and he needed to understand…wanted to understand so that he could fix that broken tone, and drive the shadows away enough so that he could wrap Rogue in his arms and cuddle with him until he felt better.

“The shadows are always there…” Rogue whispered with a shudder, unwilling to lift his head even a little bit, because he knew that if he did he would see the shadows curving towards them…would see them curling around Sting, a silent threat as to what they could and would take away from him when he eventually lost control of them altogether. _When_ …at some point he had accepted that it wasn’t a case of if, but when, and the feeling of defeat crushed down on him as he forced himself to continue, sensing the worried blue eyes watching him as Sting waited for an explanation. “It doesn’t matter if I’m with you, or if I’m on my own…and that’s never going to change…” For a time after the Grand Magic Games he dared to believe that Sting’s light…that their bond, would be enough to keep the shadows at bay, but that belief had gradually waned and right now he couldn’t understand how he had believed it even for a moment. _I can’t fight this darkness…not anymore._

“Yes it will!” Sting protested more forcefully that he had intended, but there had been something in his mate’s voice that had frightened him. _Don’t slip away from me please…_ Taking a deep breath, he finally risked closing the last of the distance between them, as clearly words alone weren’t going to be enough to get through to the Shadow mage today. The shadows tried to stop him, brushing against him in warning and he shuddered slightly at the sensation, summoning a little of his own magic to shield his skin as he pressed closer. Dropping back into a crouch he reached out and tentatively laid his hands on Rogue’s knees, gently linking his little finger with Rogue’s. “Rogue…”

“I DON’T WANT TO HURT YOU!” The frightened cry startled him, and he nearly fell back when Rogue finally lifted his head to look at him with wide, red-rimmed eyes and Sting’s expression softened as he spotted the raw terror in the dark eyes. Gently he grasped one of Rogue’s hands properly, tightening his grip when the other Dragon-slayer tried to pull away and reaching out to brush away some of the tears with his other, relieved to see that his hand was steady.

“You won’t,” he reassured Rogue without hesitation. This was the conversation they’d had the most, the Shadow mage feared hurting Sting more than anything else…catching the way the shadows seemed to waver at his words, Sting decided to press his luck, wanting to at least try to drive that fear once and for all, although he knew that it was a long shot. “Not with your magic at least,” he added softly, relieved to see Rogue focusing and looking puzzled, a little of the fear easing out of the expression as he began to focus on the current situation rather than the fear that had been engulfing him.

“What do you…?”

“Pushing me away,” Sting tried to keep his voice as soft and gentle as possible, but he couldn’t stop a slight edge from forming…because it really did hurt when Rogue pushed him away. They were both used to pushing others away, it had been actively encouraged under Jiemma, but that had never applied to one another and he didn’t want it to start now. Taking a deep breath, he dipped his head, pressing his lips to the hand he was holding tightly to, before gesturing at the shadows around them, that were wavering more wildly now. “Trying to deal with all of this by yourself, that’s what hurts the most.” _Please…don’t push me away…let me help, even if all I can do is hold onto you, and whisper promises that I might never be able to keep._

“But…”

“We’re partners aren’t we?” Sting had caught the waver in the weak protest, and he knew that Rogue was beginning to really hear his words and he raised his head so that he could meet the other’s gaze. Blue boring into brown, as he finally let a little of his control slip, needing Rogue to really hear his words this time. “You don’t have to deal with everything on your own! Because you’re not alone! But…it’s like you don’t even remember that sometimes.”

“Sting…” Rogue whispered, seeing the hint of desperation in the wide blue eyes, swallowing at the sheer amount of emotion in the others voice. “I…” _I know I’m not alone…_

“I need the darkness…I need you and your shadows,” Sting continued, barely aware of the fact that he had reached his mate, his own emotions rising up and spilling free now. “You’re the one that keeps me grounded, who stops me from burning myself out…” It was something he had come to rely on more and more, especially since becoming Guild-master…it was Rogue who was always there to pull him out of the office when the paperwork and the responsibility became too much. It was Rogue who snuck in when Sting was out and would do half the work for him, and who would make sure that he ate and rested when he was in a working frenzy. He blinked back sudden tears, squeezing Rogue’s hand tighter as he whispered with more than a hint of desperation. “I want you to need me too.”

   Rogue’s breath caught at the quiet plea, tears trickling down his cheeks and he was barely aware of the way the shadows were retreating from them both. _‘I want you to need me too.’_ Didn’t the idiot realise just how much Rogue did need him? How Rogue wouldn’t have made it this far without him? That it was his light…his smile…his confidence, that gave Rogue the strength to keep moving forward, even on days like this? Normally Sting seemed so calm and confident that their relationship went both ways, even when Rogue himself was wavering, and Rogue closed his eyes for a moment as he realised that it was his fears and doubts that had bred that question. There was no conscious decision on his part to move, but Rogue found himself flinging himself forward, pulling his hand free of Sting’s as he pulled the blond into a tight hug, burying his face against a muscled shoulder and letting his mate’s scent wash over him.

“I do…I need you more than anything,” he whispered fiercely, his tears falling harder now as he pressed closer to Sting, letting out a shuddering sob as he felt the blond’s arms coming up to return the hug and feeling gentle lips pressing against his ear and then his temple. Warmth was engulfing him now, and he knew even without opening his eyes that Sting’s magic was surrounding them, driving the shadows back to where they belonged. “Sting…”

“I know,” Sting shushed him gently, pressing another kiss to the top his head, before adding warmly and with his usual confidence. “I love you too.”


	36. Gratsu + 'He's Mine'

 

   This was not how Gray had imagined finally confessing his feelings for Natsu. In his many daydreams he had played through countless scenarios, embarrassing ones where he blurted it out in the middle of the guild, romantic ones where he would drag Natsu off and tell him over dinner…by his bedside…in the heat of a battle…out camping at night…in the middle of a brawl. He’d imagined shouting it aloud for the whole world to hear, or whispering it so only the Dragon-slayer could hear the words. He’d naively thought that he’d imagined every possible way that he could tell the flame brained idiot that he loved him, what he had never imagined though, was doing it in the middle of war…in front of the dark wizard they had been fighting so hard to defeat…and seconds after he had learnt that pink-haired, child-like idiot that he had fallen in love with years before, was also the demon that he had sworn to kill.

“I’m sorry…” Natsu was never meant to sound that broken…that guilty…Gray’s eyes narrowed, seeing the lack of surprise in the green eyes that were doing everything in his power to avoid looking at him. _He knew_ …Now the odd quiet and strange expressions he had caught on the Dragon-slayer’s face ever since he had run off to fight Zeref alone made sense, and how he wished they didn’t. His hands curled into fists at his side as his attention shifted to Zeref, catching the smirk on the older man’s face before his gaze shifted to the book in Zeref’s hands. The book of E.N.D. Something unpleasant lurched in his stomach as he recalled how close he had come to destroying that book during the Tartarus events… _I could have killed him. Neither of us would have known why, but I could have killed him…_

   That thought gave him pause…before there had never been any doubt or hesitation about killing E.N.D when he thought of facing the demon. He had promised his father. He had Devil-slaying magic. It was the goal he had strived towards since the moment Silver had given him that magic…but now, his stomach churning wildly and Natsu staring at him with those pained eyes, the thought of keeping his promise, of killing the demon left him feeling sick. _I can’t kill Natsu…_

“Don’t apologise…”

“But…”

“Natsu,” Gray cut him off sharply, not wanting to hear the protests or reasons for why he had to apologise…for why Gray shouldn’t forgive him. _I can’t kill him…I won’t._ He ignored Zeref as he moved to the Dragon-slayer, reaching out to grip Natsu’s shoulders, unprepared for the fear that flickered through the expressive eyes although the smaller teen made no effort to escape his hold, instead leaning his head against the Ice mage’s chest.

“It’s okay,” Natsu whispered, his voice choked as his hands came up to grip at the material of Gray’s shirt, a shudder wracking him before he lifted his head to meet Gray’s gaze. “You can do it…you can keep your promise.” It took the Ice mage a long moment to comprehend what the Dragon-slayer was telling him, what he was giving him permission to do and something shattered in his chest at the sight of the calm acceptance in Natsu’s eyes. The idiot honestly thought he could go through with it…that he could kill one of his family…his teammate…the man he loved. Gray’s fingers tightened on Natsu’s shoulders, so tightly that he was probably leaving bruises, but the Dragon-slayer gave no sign of discomfort or wanting to escape and the Ice mage’s stomach clenched as he realised the idiot was waiting for him to act.

   Gray knew from long experience that actions had always meant more than words to the Dragon-slayer, something that usually drove him up the wall, but which right at this moment was a relief because he didn’t have the words…he wasn’t even sure he had the voice to say what needed to be said. Instead he gathered his courage and years of pent up feelings, hesitating for the barest moment before leaning in, brushing his lips against Natsu’s forehead before moving lower. He heard the Fire mage’s breath catching, but he didn’t dare look, instead focusing on trailing butterfly kisses down Natsu’s cheeks and nose, pausing to kiss away tears that neither of them had noticed beginning to fall, before finally claiming the Dragon-slayer’s lips. His legs quivering with relief when he felt Natsu leaning into the kiss, his response shy and tentative to start with, but growing in confidence as Gray moved his hands from the Fire mage’s shoulders and drew him into a tight hug.

   When they pulled back, they remained tightly pressed together, Natsu burying his face once more into the Ice mage’s shoulder to hide his blush, whilst Gray rested his head against Natsu’s. His heart was pounding in his chest, his lips tingling, and despite everything going on around them he was smiling …because Natsu hadn’t pushed him away, and had actually responded and it was that finally allowed him to find his voice.

“I love you…” He felt the jolt of surprise that went through Natsu a second before the Dragon-slayer pulled back to peer at him, muted happiness in the olive eyes, and a tiny half smile playing on his lips and whilst it was a far cry from his usual grin at the moment it was more than enough for Gray.

“I…” Natsu began but then paused, his gaze darting across to where Zeref was stood. He wanted to return the words…words that he had long since accepted that he would never be able to say…but how could he? It was clear that Gray had no intention of going through with his promise…the emotions behind those kisses had told him that, but that mean that it wasn’t going to happen, or that this war was going to tear them apart and he found himself shaking his head helplessly. _I can’t say it_ …He turned apologetic eyes back towards the Ice mage, hoping that he would understand.

“It’s okay,” Gray assured him as he caught the silent apology and the pleading look. If he was honest he really did want to hear the words, but he could understand why the Dragon-slayer couldn’t say them right now…and when he had first summoned up the courage to make his confession, he still hadn’t dared let himself believe he would get a positive response, so the promise of one in the future…if they survived this…was more than enough for now. A relieved expression passed over the Dragon-slayer’s face before he abruptly tensed in his arms, olive eyes widening with horror and Gray felt the warm feelings dissipating as the Dragon-slayer whimpered suddenly. “Natsu? Natsu what is it?”

“G-Gray…” Natsu was clutching at him now, shaking his head wildly as his expression slowly contorted with pain. “No…” His voice cracked as he suddenly lurched back with a shriek, and Gray could only watch in horror as the Dragon-slayer fell to his knees, watching as Natsu scratched frantically at his arms where rust-coloured scales were beginning to emerge through his skin. It was only when Natsu cried out again, his hands flying to his head where curved horns were slowly forcing their way out, blood staining his hair as he writhed that it dawned on the Ice mage what was happening.

“STOP!” He shouted, whirling to face Zeref and seeing that just as he had expected the older mage had opened the book and his stomach lurched. _E.N.D…Natsu is becoming the demon_ …His gaze darted back to Natsu as the Fire mage let out another whimper, and his hand clenched. I can’t kill him…his devil magic was rising to the surface, the marks spreading up his arms, but it wasn’t the demon emerging in front of him that was his target. Instead his eyes blazed as he turned to face the dark wizard, his lips pulled back in a snarl that Natsu would’ve been proud of. “Give him back to me,” he demanded, trying not to flinch as Natsu fell forward, clawing wildly at the floor as wings began to push through the skin of his back. _Natsu…please hold on…_

“Why?”

“Because he’s mine,” Gray growled, hating the smirk that met his words and he tensed as the crimson eyes darted across to Natsu whose shrieks and whimpers were slowing dying away, and the Ice mage swallowed. He had no idea of what to expect from the demon…would Natsu have any control? Would he remember who Gray was? There was no way he could fight Natsu properly…but the thought of trying to fight of the demon known to be Zeref’s strongest, whilst dealing with Zeref, terrified him…this wasn’t a battle he could afford to lose, but it wasn’t one that he was sure that he could win. _But I have too_ …His gaze flickered to Natsu…to E.N.D…who had gone completely still, save for the harsh breathing filling the air and he straightened. “I won’t let you have him.”

   It had been a long time since he’d fought purely as a Devil-slayer, and he shuddered slightly at the feel of the magic creeping up his arm as he charged towards Zeref. He could feel his magic hungering to fight a demon, could feel it reaching out towards Natsu, but he sternly smothered it. _I won’t fight Natsu!_ He didn’t miss the irony of that thought…all those years of brawling, all his promises to bring down E.N.D. but now that the moment had come, those fights were the furthest from his thoughts. _Natsu_ …Apparently Zeref had deemed him enough of a threat to pay attention to, and he found himself unable to even check on what was happening to Natsu, barely able to block the dark magic let alone launch a counter-attack of his own.

_I have to win…I can’t win_ …

FT

   He was aware that he was being pushed back, and he couldn’t help but wish desperately for the rest of the guild to arrive…but he knew that they were caught up in the fights around the city, it was why he had been the only free to chase after the Natsu when the idiot had taken off to seek out Zeref on his own once more. _We need help…I need help._ They had both grown so much over recent years, but as he fell back, feeling blood trickling from a fresh gash on his side, he had a feeling that even if both of them had been able to fight side by side as they had against Mard Greer it wouldn’t have been enough. _He’s too strong…_ Despair…grief that he wouldn’t be able to bring Natsu back…fear of what would happen to the Fire mage warred for control as his knees gave beneath him, and he found himself being pressed against the ground, his magic barely responding to him now.

   He blinked when the attacks paused a couple of minutes later, his ice shattering as the last of his magic faltered and he weakly lifted his head, swallowing as he took in the magic gathering around Zeref’s hand. There was no way he could dodge. No way he could block an attack of the magnitude, and he closed his eyes as he saw the spell release. _I’m so sorry Natsu_ …However, the pain he had expected never came, instead a feral cry that had him shivering rang out and his eyes flew open as he sensed movement above him, and his mouth fell open as he found E.N.D…Natsu looming over him, the demon’s heaving back the only sign that he had just taken that attack, until the Ice mage caught sight of the blood trickling down Natsu’s leg.

“Natsu…”

“You…said…” Natsu’s voice was rough and broken, but it was still undeniably the Dragon-slayer and Gray swallowed hard as he tilted his head to look at him. The olive that he loved so much had been replaced by a deep amber, but the eyes were nothing like the wild ones he had been expecting, there was a humanity in them…an echo of Natsu, that brought tears to his eyes. _He’s still in there…?_ The Ice mage risked a quick glance towards Zeref, but it was clear that the older man was just as surprised as he was, if the widened crimson eyes were any indicator and Gray’s attention snapped back to Natsu, as the demon asked softly. “I’m…yours?”

“Yeah…” Gray’s voice was just as soft, stunned that Natsu had been able to pay attention to his words considering the amount of pain he had been in at that point. Slowly he eased himself into a sitting position, hissing slightly as the movement pulled on his injuries, but never once breaking eye contact with Natsu as he added softly. “You’re mine…You’re mine!” His voice rose at the last bit, wanting to make sure that there was no doubt about what he was saying…about his feelings, and he was rewarded by the sight of Natsu’s lips quirking into a small smile.

“I want…” Natsu began hesitantly, amber eyes flickering slightly with an emotion that Gray couldn’t quite identify, before he added softly. “You to kiss me like that again…”

“Natsu…” Gray breathed, hope creeping in through the doubt that had overcome him a moment before, pride and love warring for control. _He’s fighting this_ …However, fear lanced through him a moment later as Natsu charged forwards with a growl, and he finally dawned on him that what he had seen in the Fire mage’s eyes was a silent goodbye. “No!!” His voice cracked as he watched flames engulfing Natsu, and seconds later spreading to devour Zeref as the demon latched onto the dark mage with a vicious growl that resonated through the air as the pair disappeared from sight. “NATSU!!”

   The fire seemed to burn forever, although in reality it had been only a few minutes, and by the time the flames abruptly faded away the Ice mage had managed to stagger to his feet. He didn’t want to look… didn’t want to see Natsu, or be faced with the loss that he was sure must be looming over him…his vision already blurring with tears. _Natsu…you idiot…why?_ All thoughts of hiding from the truth, disappeared completely though when he heard a broken voice calling his name, and his head shot up as swiped a hand across his eyes to clear his vision.

“Gray...”

“Natsu!” He cried, finally spotting the figure slumped in the middle of the destruction that the flames had wrought, and he stumbled forward as he caught the Fire-mage lifting his head slightly. “Natsu!” Gray broke into a stumbling run, forgetting his own pain and paying no mind to the fact that there was no sign of Zeref…that Natsu had just killed for him…instead falling onto his knees beside the demon, fresh tears trickling down his cheeks as he took in the burns and wounds now covering the other’s body. But all that mattered right then was that his chest was still rising and falling, and that amber eyes had slowly risen to meet his gaze, and Gray let out a soft noise that was half a laugh and half a sob as he hesitantly reached out to brush his fingers against Natsu’s cheek. “You’re alive…”

“Gray…I...”

“Natsu,” Gray’s voice was soft as he cut him off, reaching up to cusp the demon’s face, not flinching away from the feel of scales beneath his fingers and instead stroking them softly. He didn’t care that at the moment this was E.N.D. All he could see was Natsu…the Natsu he had fallen in love with, the Natsu who had managed to fight back against his demonic self for his sake, who had just saved them all. “You’re mine,” he whispered, brushing fingers tenderly across the scales to remove tears that were falling in response to his words. “You’re still my Natsu. You’re still the Natsu that I love,” he added, leaning in a pressing tender kisses to both cheeks, not caring that there was blood under his lips, just remembering Natsu’s request from earlier.

“Gray…” Natsu met his gaze for a moment, before shaking his head helplessly, his eyes drifting shut as he realised that he couldn’t put what he was feeling into words.

“I love you,” Gray repeated softly, not needing to hear the words returned right now, and instead moving down to capture Natsu’s lips once more, deepening the kiss as he tried to pour every bit of his feelings for the Fire mage into that kiss. His hands slowly shifting, as he sank his fingers into pink hair, pulling Natsu closer as he closed his eyes. _Come back Natsu.._. It took a couple of minutes, but just as he felt the Fire mage nervously beginning to respond to the kiss, he felt the scales that had been pressing against him beginning to fade away and his eyes shot open, widening as he watched the transformation finally slipping away…and when they separated a few minutes later, and Natsu’s eyes slowly opened, Gray found himself staring into the warm olive that he had first fallen for, and a soft smile spread across his lips as he realised the other teen was fully human again. Leaning in he stole another kiss, before pulling Natsu carefully into a tight hug. “You’re mine.”

“Gray…I love you,” Natsu could feel himself blushing, but he wanted to return the words…words that he had wanted to say before, but been unable to, and he burrowed his face in the crook of the Ice mage’s neck as he heard Gray’s breath hitch at his words. “I love you…I love you…” He was cut off by Gray’s arms tightening around him, and a tiny smile appeared as he caught how red the Ice mage’s ears had turned in response to his words and with a contented sigh he pressed closer. There was still a lot to do, they needed to make sure their friends were alright, let the others know about Zeref and he knew that they both needed to see a healer sooner or later…but for now he was already in the only place he wanted to be, and he let his eyes close as the Ice mage’s scent washed over him.

_I love you…I’m yours…_


	37. Orfus + 'The lengths I'd go to' Part II

FTFT

   The first thought that came to Rufus as he found himself slowly drifting towards consciousness was, _how am I alive?_ He could distinctly remember the battle…taking the attack for Orga and the strangely emotional conversation that had followed, somehow he doubted that even if he hadn’t been a Memory mage that he would ever be able to forget that…especially as there was a lingering dull ache across his chest where the attack had landed, and he winced as he shifted experimentally. He was definitely alive if it was hurting that much…and for a moment he wasn’t sure that it was such a good thing, the darkness still lurking at the back of his mind calling to him with a sweet siren song that he was reluctant to ignore and he felt himself beginning to slip back under. However, just before his awareness could fade completely, he felt warm fingers curling around his hand, fingers that he recognised as the same ones that had clutched him so desperately when he had taken the attack. _Orga…_

“Rufus?” It was faint, barely able to reach him in the darkness, but he would know that voice anywhere and he found himself fighting against the darkness again. There had been a level of emotion in that quiet question that he had never heard from the older man before, and it tugged at him, but the darkness had a better hold on him now and it seemed reluctant to release him. _Orga…I can’t_ …He wasn’t sure if his expression had shown some of his distress, or whether Orga was clutching at the hope that he could hear him, but he was relieved when the warm voice rang out again, slightly louder this time as though the older man’s lips were right near his ear. “Rufus can you hear me? If you can, please squeeze my fingers.”

   That was easier said than done, Rufus was quick to discover. He could still feel Orga’s hand, the sensation helping to keep him grounded, but when he tried to get his own hand to respond there was nothing…it felt like he was completely disconnected from his own body and he hated the sensation, and yet nothing seemed to produce even the slightest outward twitch and guilt tugged at him as he heard the disappointed sigh from beside him.

“It’s all right,” Orga said softly, and Rufus felt the hand around his squeezing softly, the gesture so gentle that he wanted to cry…he hadn’t even known the older man had it in him to be that gentle, although maybe he should have, as he remembered how carefully Orga had held him after he’d fallen. “I know that you’re fighting, and I’ll wait as long as it takes for you to come back.” _I’m right here. I want to come back_ , Rufus wanted to scream, but the words were trapped in the darkness just as much as he was, and despair crashed in on him as he felt himself being pulled under once more, his awareness of the outside world disappearing once more.

_Orga…please…I’ll come back…so please keep your promise…_

FT

   The next time awareness came trickling back he felt stronger, the darkness falling away from him as he pushed towards consciousness. He was vaguely aware of many more near-awakenings, and he wondered just how much time he had wasted trapped in this strange in between state, wondering whether Orga was still waiting for him…clinging to the belief that he was, as that thought gave him strength, and slowly but surely he found little bits of the real world reaching him. It was quiet wherever he was, but he could hear a soft, rumbling sound nearby that made his lips quirk up in a smile…he couldn’t quite place it at the moment, but there was something about it that soothed him and made him think of home. Next came smells, a familiar smell of ozone tickling his nose and underneath that, the less pleasant of medicines and he wanted to groan…he had always gone out of his way to avoid the infirmary, but it seemed like he was trapped there at the moment, and finally…he had no idea how many minutes later, he finally managed to coax his eyes open.

   For a moment all he could see was a blurry mix of darkness and indecipherable colours, and he blinked, discomforted by the sight only to discover that blinking had cleared it a little. He blinked again and again, more deliberately this time and slowly the ceiling above him began to come into focus. The darkness remained, telling him that it was night time, but he could make out familiar wooden beams and he sighed as he realised that he was in the room their guild had been given for injuries during the Grand Magic Games, part of him having hoped that he would at least be in their guild’s infirmary. The soft, rumbling sound was louder now that he was awake, and he jumped a moment later when it was interrupted with a loud snort and his eyes widened with understanding as he turned towards the noise.

_Orga_ …The God-slayer had somehow managed to cram himself into the tiny seat next to the bed, the poor thing looking like it might give at any moment. His head had fallen back into what must’ve been a ridiculously uncomfortable position, although there was no sign of discomfort as he snored softly, and Rufus shook his head slightly…it was a common joke in the guild that Orga could fall asleep anywhere and in any position, but this proved it, and he winced in sympathy for the abuse the older man’s body was undergoing. His attention drifted upwards, and he blinked as he took in the unkempt state of the other’s hair and clothes…Orga was never one to pay as much attention to his appearance as Rufus was, but he tended to be neater than that…and understand slowly dawned as his gaze shifted to the Lightning mage’s face, taking in the dark shadows under his eyes and the worried frown that had survived even in sleep, a warmth blossoming in his chest as he recalled their last conversation. _‘Are you worried?’…’Of course I am…’_

“Orga…” He called softly, or rather he tried to, his voice coming out as a harsh croak which told him he had probably been unconscious longer than he wanted to know. Clearing his throat as best as he could, he tried again. “Orga!” The older man jerked at the noise, head falling forward and for a moment Rufus feared that he was going to topple out of the chair, but then Orga caught himself, although the chair gave an ominous creak as he straightened.

“Wha…?” Orga was clearly still half-asleep, rubbing a hand across his eyes, his half-focused gaze drifting over the Memory-make mage, who waited patiently for the other man to realise that he was awake. It took a moment, but he knew the moment that Orga had noticed because there was a harsh intake of breath, the white eyes widening, followed by the warmest smile he had ever seen from the older man passing across his face as he leant forward. “Rufus…?”

   Hearing his name said like that…like it was the most precious thing in the world brought tears to his eyes, and he found himself unable to speak, settling for giving a small nod in response. _I’m back…I’m home._ He let out a startled cry as he was abruptly being pulled into strong arms a moment, biting down on his lip to stop himself from making another noise as his sore body protested the movement, but the discomfort was forgotten as he found himself burying his face against Orga’s chest. He could hear the God-slayer’s heart pounding beneath him, and his lips quirked up as he realised that it was mirroring his own and he was stunned to realise that there were tears on his cheeks. _I’m alive_ …His breathing hitched, a sob slipping free despite his best efforts to hold it back, and he felt Orga tense for a moment, before there was a gentle sensation on his forehead and it took him a moment to realise it was a kiss.

“Orga…?” He pulled back just enough to be able to peer up at the other man, something fluttering in his stomach at the expression on the older man’s face and his breath caught as the Lightning mage leant in, a question in the white eyes that never left his. Is this what you want? He couldn’t get his voice to work, he couldn’t even bring himself to nod this time, but he made no move to escape as Orga closed the distance between them, chafed lips pressing against his. The kiss was tentative at first, nothing like the God-Slayer’s usual confident movements, but slowly he grew in confidence, and Rufus allowed himself to be caught up in it, letting the older man lead as he pressed closer.

   They both wore matching soft smiles as they pulled away a moment later, but there was a shadow of something darker and more serious in Orga’s eyes before he pulled Rufus back into a tight hug, resting his head against the younger man’s and whispering softly as he pressed soft kisses to blond hair.

“Don’t ever do that again…”


	38. Luvia + 'Quirks'

Disclaimer: As always Fairy Tail and its characters don’t belong to me, I’m just borrowing them.

FTFT

   Lucy sighed with exasperation as she searched around her room yet again for the pink blouse she had wanted to wear that day, fairly sure she had seen it in the wardrobe the day before, but now there was no sign of it and she had searched the entire apartment once already. This wasn’t the first thing to disappear either, she had noticed that other odds and ends of clothing had been disappearing, and for once she knew that it was nothing to do with Natsu and Happy as it had been months since they had last broken into her flat and she paused at that thought…they had stopped coming after Juvia had blown up at the thought of the Dragon-slayer and going whenever he wanted, even though the Water mage had reassured Lucy that she knew nothing would happen.

“Juvia…” Her lips quirked up at the thought of her girlfriend, before her eyes narrowed in contemplation before she turned her attention to the wardrobe. She had discovered that Juvia had a thing for her clothes, especially her pajamas the first night the other girl had stayed over, she had come out of the bathroom to find Juvia curled up on the bed and wearing one of her baggy nightshirts. Lucy had frozen at the sight, her heart hammering in her chest as she took in how it had hung off her girlfriend, exposing one of her shoulders and hanging nearly to her knees…it had swiftly risen to the top of her list of memories, and for the first time she had been truly grateful for Natsu’s nighttime visits which had forced her to start dressing a little more conservatively for bed.

   Now that she thought about it, she was sure that she had seen Juvia wearing other bits of her clothing since then…and not just on the nights and weekends she spent at her apartment, but in the guild as well, and she felt her cheeks heating up as she vaguely recalled Mira contemplating the Water mage on what she was wearing on one of those occasions. _Juvia_ …There was a warm, somewhat possessive feeling in her chest at the thought that her girlfriend had been sneaking around in her clothes, although she heaved a defeated sigh as she headed to the wardrobe to find something different to wear. As sweet as it was though, she needed to get a handle on this she realised, her wardrobe was barer than it ever had been and as she glanced at the empty spaces an idea began to form at the back of her mind.

   Excitement was beginning to course through her and she hastily yanked on the first thing that came to hand, an old blue and white vest and pulled her hair into a messy ponytail. Turning she snatched up her bag and dashed out the door, wanting to catch her girlfriend before she got to the guild, not wanting to have this conversation in front of the nosy guild…as supportive as everyone was of their relationship and as much as it warmed her, she knew that Juvia found all that attention overwhelming and besides, this was something that Lucy wanted to do in private.

FT

   Juvia glanced up as there was a loud knock on the door before glancing at the clock, it was still an hour before she was due to meet Lucy at the guild and she was still in her pajamas, or rather a nightshirt that she had liberated from her girlfriend’s. It was foolish, but she liked wearing Lucy’s clothes when they were apart because it reminded her of what she had…what she had gained by joining Fairy Tail…what the Celestial mage had given her, and she couldn’t keep the smile off her face as she burrowed her nose against it once more, the lingering smell of cinnamon and vanilla washing over her. Another sharp knock on the door reminded her she had company, and she sighed as she reluctantly pulled herself to her feet and headed for the door.

“Lucy?” She blinked in surprise at finding the blonde at the door, before turning bright red as she realised that her girlfriend’s dancing eyes were on what she was wearing. “I…I…” She blushed brighter than ever as her thoughts turned to the pile of purloined clothing in her bedroom, and she ducked her head in embarrassment, jumping when Lucy reached out to grab her hand and urged her back inside with a laugh.

“Don’t worry, I already know you’ve been ‘borrowing’ my clothes.”

“You do?” Juvia swallowed nervously, bracing herself to be scolded or worse…only there was nothing but silence, and she glanced up to find Lucy watching her with warm eyes. “I…”

“It’s fine,” Lucy reassured her, struggling to keep her thoughts on what she was planning to do and not the fact that Juvia was stood there in nothing but a nightshirt…her nightshirt, with her blue hair cascading messily over shoulders as she clearly hadn’t brushed it yet that morning. _Cute…_ She could feel herself beginning to turn red, and she hastily focused on the somewhat doubtful expression on her girlfriend’s face and she added more strongly. “Really.” _You can even take all my clothes if I get to see you in them_ , she thought and had to bite back the words, fairly sure that neither of them could handle that conversation at the moment as Juvia was still blushing. “That’s why I’m here though. I wanted to ask…” The words caught in her throat for a moment, her nerves getting the better of her, but as she stared into wide, blue eyes she found her voice again. “Will you move in with me?”

“M-move in?”

“Yes,” Lucy nodded emphatically, relieved that the Water mage hadn’t immediately rejected the idea which had been one of her biggest fears on the way over here. Taking a deep breath, she smiled as she gestured at what Juvia was wearing. “Since half my wardrobe seems to have become yours already, I thought it made sense and I get to spend more time with you.” To be fair they were practically joined at the hip when they were both in Magnolia, and they probably spent more time than they should chatting via communication lacrima when they were on jobs…the thought of being able to wake up every day next to Juvia, and coming home to her after a hard job. _Please say yes…_

“Y-you really want Juvia to live with you?” Juvia was staring at her with wide eyes, tears brimming in her eyes, but as the sky outside had remained free of clouds and rain, the Celestial mage knew that she wasn’t upset. “Even though I’m…strange?”

“Quirky,” Lucy was quick to correct her, well aware that ‘strange’ had been one of many insults the Water mage had faced when she was younger and refusing to let her use it against herself. “And yes, I want you to live me even though you’re quirky.” She knew that she had more than a few strange habits herself, as Natsu had so helpfully pointed out at one time or another, so she definitely couldn't complain about Juvia hoarding her clothes.

“But…”

“Juvia Lockser,” Lucy said softly cutting off the protest and stepping forward, sighing as she realised that Juvia was carefully avoiding meeting her eyes, and she reached out and took hold of her girlfriend’s hands, squeezing them slightly until Juvia shyly lifted her head to look at her. Smiling warmly, she lifted one of her hands, reaching up to cup one pale chin and brushing away a stray tear that had managed to slip free at some point. Leaning in to give her a gentle kiss, she watched the blush that spread across her face before adding softly and without the slightest trace of hesitation. “I love you, quirks and all and I want you to come and live with me.” Alarm curled in her stomach as Juvia sniffled, before breaking out in tears. “Juvia?”

“Yes!” Juvia sobbed, throwing herself at Lucy and wrapping her arms around her and Lucy felt her panic dissipating as the Water mage’s words washed over her. Warmth blossomed in her chest as she fiercely returned the hug, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her girlfriend’s head as Juvia continued to chant her agreement. “Yes…yes…yes.”


	39. GrayLu + 'To the Stars'

    Gray was quiet as he slipped into the infirmary, his eyes immediately going to the two beds on the left hand side, a familiar ache in his chest at the sight. No one had come through the recent war unscathed, they all bore physical wounds that would take weeks to heal even with the help of their healers because they were stretched too thin trying to help everyone. The physical wounds weren’t even the worst… the war had stirred up painful memories or left fresh ones, and everywhere he looked he could see fresh shadows in his nakama’s eyes, an edge to their voice and he knew that he was the same. There were other losses too…more permanent ones. Gajeel was gone, a loss they were still reeling from. Chelia had lost her magic, and he had lost the magic his father had given him…oh he was still an Ice mage, but his devil-slaying magic was completely gone.

    His gaze darkened as it drifted to the bed where Natsu lay, the ache in his chest intensifying as it was joined by a fresh surge of guilt. He was the reason why the Dragon-slayer was laid in that bed, barely an inch of his body uninjured and still unconscious a week after the battle…it had been fighting Natsu, or rather E.N.D. when it had been released that had eradicated his magic, and he couldn’t regret that…but it was his rival, or rather his best friend that had borne the damage from that fight, and even now Porlyusica couldn’t say if he would recover or not.

   However, with Natsu at least there was still some hope…no matter how bad the odds, the stupid Flamebrain had always managed to overcome them in the past and Gray believed he would again. _I have to believe that…because the alternative…_ He shook his head, unable to even let that thought take shape and instead he turned his attention to the other bed, and this time his heart really did break as his gaze settled on Lucy. She was asleep at the moment, her face finally free of the pain that haunted her during the day and looking at her now he could almost pretend that everything was okay, that she was just sleeping off an injury from a normal battle…that in a few days she would be down in the guildhall bolstering everyone’s spirits and reminding them of what it meant to be Fairy Tail…that was not going to happen.

   It had been Lucy…not Natsu. Not Gray. Not Erza…but Lucy who had ultimately saved the day, who had saved Fiore, who had saved Fairy Tail. The battle had been coming to an end, Natsu had been forced back into his human form and was completely out of the fight, Gray and Erza had been on the point of collapse, barely able to summon even a spark of their magic. Zeref had been on the verge of death, his curse shattering with the destruction of E.N.D., but near death hadn’t been enough and he hadn’t been about to accept his defeat and as they had lain their unable to move to stop him he had prepared to wipe out Magnolia in one last act of defiance. Lucy had stopped him…she had been just as close to the edge of magical exhaustion as the rest of them, battered and bruised from the fighting and terrified for Natsu, but she had stood up…shielding the rest of them despite Gray’s frantic protests, and she had saved them all.

   She had opened an Eclipse gate to trap Zeref…he had been so close to death at that point that he wouldn’t have a chance to escape the flow of time. However, without Yukino there to help and missing Aquarius’s key she had been forced to offer herself…her magic…her life…to provide the necessary power. It had been enough, and he didn’t think he would ever be able to forget the sight of her, entire body aglow and all of her spirits around her…her soft voice turning to a scream as she struggled to force the gate open, and then to hold it stable just long enough for him and Erza to summon the strength to move and to force the Dark mage through just seconds before his spell would have been triggered …trailing off to a whimper as she collapsed the moment he was through, the portal sealing itself and leaving them with the devastation that had been left behind. L

   ucy had saved the day, had saved countless lives...but not her own. Slowly, day by day she had been slipping away since then, spending more and more time asleep as her strength waned and whilst they had searched for a way to save her, time was nearly out. Gray had wanted to scream at her for being so reckless, for throwing everything away…they had both promised the other that they would come out of this war…that they would have a future together, and yet she had thrown that all away. Yet the words had never left his mouth…how could he? She had given them so much, and he had seen the happiness shimmering in her eyes when they had reassured her that it had worked, that she had saved everyone…but it hurt, it hurt more than he could bear, and what made it worse was how the rest of the guild was tiptoeing around him, eyeing him with pitying eyes and talking in quiet voices when they thought he wasn’t listening. What were they trying to spare him from?

   He knew what was happening, could see it as she grew weaker, her fingers gripping his less tightly than before…trailing off in the middle of conversations…in the tears she’d shed earlier when she’d realised that she wasn’t going to get a chance to say a proper farewell to Natsu…when she had apologised for not being able to keep her promise to him. _I’m losing her…_

   There was a lump in his throat as he made his way across to her bed, his breath hitching as he fought back a sob. I’m losing her…and his hand was shaking wildly as he reached out to gently shake her shoulder, his other hand moving to play with her hair, remembering all the times she had scolded him for messing up her hair. Slowly she stirred, eyes inching open even as she turned and nuzzled against the hand playing with her hair, a tiny smile creeping onto her face even before she was fully awake and peering up at him with a hint of confusion.

“Gray…?”

“Hey,” His voice didn’t want to work, and he coughed to clear his voice. “I have something for you, will you come with me?”

“Now…but it’s…”

“I know,” he cut her off gently, well aware of how late it was, but he knew that this might be his only chance and he faltered for a moment…Porlyusica had sought him out a few hours before and warned him that Lucy was fading fast now, and to say his goodbyes. _How can I say goodbye?_ He had wanted to scream that at the healer, at the world and even now he wasn’t ready…the words heavy in his chest…but he had needed to do something, and he had spent the afternoon frantically organising things, something to send her off properly and to show her just how much she went to her. “Humour me please?” He begged, forcing his voice to work once more, and there must’ve been something in his voice or expression because after a moment she had nodded in agreement.

   Gently he stripped the covers off her, and before she could protest he had scooped her into a Princess carry. Normally she would have immediately begun to wiggle to get free, scolding him for being an idiot, but tonight she just curled against him, resting her head against his shoulder with a weary sigh and he tensed at the change _. She’s slipping_ … However, as he turned to move towards the door she lifted her head for a moment, peering across at Natsu, tears brimming in her eyes.

“Farewell…” The whispered word hung in the air, and Gray found himself fighting back tears of his own, his arms tightening around the Celestial mage. _I can’t do this…_

  He lingered there for a moment, waiting to see if she wanted to say anything else to the Dragon-slayer, but she stayed silent her head falling back against his shoulder. Quietly he turned and resumed heading for the door, struggling not to imagine how Natsu was going to react to everything that had happened when…if he woke up. He pushed that thought aside, needing to focus on the blonde in his arms, resting his head against hers and pressing a kiss to her temple.

FT

   Gray carried Lucy up to the hill outside of Magnolia, unsurprised that she had dozed off again during the walk, her breathing soft against the side of his neck. At the top a tearful Yukino was waiting on them, and he saw her holding back a sob as she got a good look at Lucy and he tried to offer her a reassuring smile, well aware that it was little more than a grimace. Reaching her, he carefully settled on the ground, cradling Lucy in his lap and making sure she was settled.

“Lucy,” he murmured softly, shaking her gently and waiting patiently as she stirred with a sleepy protest, unable to stop the soft smile that slipped free as she wrinkled her nose and tried to burrow against him. It was something she had always done ever since they had started to share a bed, always reluctant to leave if he was still there…it had always been something that had surprised him, well aware that his magic meant that he was rather cool to the touch and he had never imagined someone wanting to cuddle against him, but Lucy had always been adamant that it was one of her favourite things. _I’m going to lose that_ …His smile dimmed, the approaching loss pressing on him once more, and his voice was choked as he shook her again. “It’s time to wake up sleepyhead.”

   Grumbling softly, she obeyed, glancing up at him for a moment with sleepy eyes before twisting so that she could see where they were, and he felt her tense as she spotted the other Celestial mage.

“Yukino?” She asked softly, an undercurrent of pain to her voice. Two days ago she had asked to see the other Celestial mage, and with tears on her cheeks she had entrusted Yukino with her keys, realising that she no longer even had the strength to summon them one last time…she had even begged Yukino to try and find Aquarius when things settled down, so that all the Spirits could be together again, and unable to deny her anything Yukino had agreed. Lucy had wept for the rest of the day after that, her face buried against Gray who hadn’t had the words to say to ease that loss, and he had hated the fact that all he could do was hold her and he flinched slightly now as she turned to look at him, with an echo of that pain in her chest. “What’s going on?”

“There were some others who wanted to say goodbye,” His voice broke on the final word, a tear trickling down his cheek before he could stop it and he clung to her, even as he turned beseeching eyes towards Yukino whose eyes were swimming with tears as she watched the pair. Catching his glance, she straightened with a determined nod, reaching down with trembling fingers to grasp one of her new keys.

“G-Gate of the Lion I Open thee! Leo!” Her voice caught in her throat as Loke materialised in front of her, and she was unsurprised when this time he didn’t look at her, his gaze riveted on Lucy whose attention had shifted back to Yukino as soon as she realised what was happening, brown eyes shimmering with tears as she stared at her former spirt.

“Loke…”

“Lucy,” his voice was soft as he moved to her side, sharing a pained looked with Gray as he crouched down beside her, reaching out to gently take one of her hands. “Did you really think we would let you go without saying goodbye?”

“We?” Lucy glanced between them in confusion, well aware that Yukino wouldn’t be able to summon all of them at once and she blinked back tears at that thought. She hadn’t dared mention it to Gray, well aware that he was struggling enough with what was to come as it was, but she would have given anything to see the Spirits again…and she opened her mouth, intending to thank him for at least bringing Loke to her, when the area around them was bathed in warm golden light, and her mouth snapped shut as she found herself surrounded.

   They were all there…every one of them, even Yukino’s spirits had appeared and tears began to trickle down her cheeks as she gazed around at them, years of precious memories flashing through her mind, but when she caught sight of the familiar, beloved figure lurking at the back her breath caught in her throat. As though sensing her gaze Aquarius lifted her head, and the blonde was stunned to see the tears trickling down the Spirit’s cheeks, her grief plain for everyone to see and Lucy couldn’t speak as Aquarius moved through the group until she was beside Loke.

“Foolish child…”

“Yeah,” Lucy replied softly, a watery laugh slipping free as she rescued her hand from Loke so that she could reach out towards the Water Spirit, her breath hitching when Aquarius reached out to grab her hand in return. “I got to see you…one more time…everyone.” She loved them all so much, the thought of leaving them behind broke her heart…but the thought of leaving them behind without being able to say goodbye had been even worse, and she sniffled as she peered up at the Ice mage still holding her tightly, tears of his own trickling down his cheeks and she knew that he had realised she was close to the end now. “Thank you…”

“You’re welcome,” Gray could barely speak now, feeling how she was barely supporting any of her own weight now and he was fighting tooth and nail against the urge to break down completely. Part of him wished that this final moment could have been the two of them, but he knew that she had needed this…that she had never truly belonged on this earth, and his hand trembled as he reached up to brush a lock of hair out of the way, before reaching in and pressing a trembling kiss to her lips, feeling just how much her breathing had slowed. It was a slow, lingering kiss as he tried one last time to show her just how he felt, and when he pulled back he could see her eyes were beginning to drift shut even though she was fighting it, and he choked on a sob as he brushed his fingers across her cheek. “It’s okay, go to the stars…”

   A tiny smile appeared on her face, fingers curling in the front of his shirt as she turned her gaze to the gathered spirits one last time before her eyes closed completely. For a moment there was nothing but silence as they listened to her soft breathing fading away, and when it finally disappeared completely the Spirits disappeared too, bathing the entire area in dancing golden sparks even as Gray let out a broken sob, cradling the Celestial mage close.

_I love you..._


	40. Lyoray + 'Broken Promises'

_Come back to me…remember that your life, this heart, is not only yours anymore. Promise me? Promise me that you won’t throw it away…_

_I promise…_

FT

   Lyon had known even as he had whispered those words in Gray’s ear, that it wasn’t a fair thing to ask of the younger mage. They were at war, risking their life was part and parcel of that and both of them had already come uncomfortable close to death…but he also knew what Gray was like, just how far the younger Ice mage was willing to go for his Guild and nakama and that as they were in centre of this chaos, that was where his fiancé was going to be. Part of him wanted to take Gray and run, to lock them both away behind their ice, where they would be safe from the war…from the past…from anything that might threaten to take Gray from him, but he knew that the other Ice mage would fight him and even if he won, he knew that he would never be forgotten.

   So instead he had asked for that promise, hoping that at least it would give Gray pause if he was contemplating doing something reckless…his heart still raced when he thought back to what had happened on Galuna Island and just how close Gray had come to casting Iced Shell. They hadn’t been romantically involved back then, but it still gave him pause whenever he contemplated the fact that he had come so close to losing Gray even before he knew how much he meant to him, and so he had been selfish. In his defence though Gray had promised readily enough, a hint of a blush dusting his cheeks at Lyon’s reminder that his life and heart belonged to Lyon now…a point the older mage had reinforced by brushing his lips over the simple, silver engagement ring that Gray wore.

   The willingness to promise, the way that Gray had clung to them when they were saying their farewells and the needy, desperate kiss they had shared just before he had left had been the only reasons he had been able to release his hold on the younger mage. The only way he could let Gray walk out of Hargeon without him by his side to protect him, although even then his magic had betrayed his real feelings, ice creeping across the ground towards the other’s retreating form as though seeking to trap him there with him. In the end he had manged to rein it in once more, and by the time he had looked up again, Gray was out of sight and all he was left with was a promise.

_Remember your promise…and come back to me…_

FTFT

Three days later:

   Lyon had always thought it was an exaggeration when people said they knew that something was wrong with their significant others…that they just knew, and he had always dismissed it. However, when he froze mid fight, an uneasy feeling forming in the pit of his stomach and a chill that had nothing to do with his magic ran down his back, he knew what it meant. Gray… His momentary distraction had nearly cost him his life, and he knew that he owed Sherry a debt for her intervention, but in that moment all he could focus on was the empty void that seemed to have opened in his chest.

   He hadn’t even waited to make sure their enemies were properly rounded up, trusting that his guild mates would be able to do it as he bolted from the battlefield with a muttered apology. Gray…Gray…Gray…Normally he would have been able to contact him with the communication lacrimas that all guilds now carried, but that had been one of the first things that had been knocked out of commission when the fighting had broken out and they still had no idea how to get around the problem…besides he doubted that it would have been enough, even if it would have given him a quick answer. He need to see his fiancé with his own two eyes, and hold him in his arms, anything to fill this terrible void…

_Please…let me be imagining things…_

FT

   It had taken him an entire day to reach Magnolia, having found a reasonably intact Magic car in the ruins of Hargeon, although the effort of powering it had left him weak and staggering as he arrived at Magnolia as he hadn’t dared rest at all. The strange empty feeling in his chest had only continued to grow, and he needed to know. _Gray…you promised_. All the way he had alternated before denying that anything could have happened, to begging for Gray to have kept his promise, to skirting the thought that it might already be too late. His first glance of the town had left him very little hope…he had known this city, right down to its little twists and turns after hours spent wandering and exploring with Gray, but now it was unrecognisable. The war had changed Fiore completely, but it had clearly hit her the hardest and it seemed to him as he gingerly began to head into the city having been forced to abandon the car when he found the road blocked, that it was hard to imagine that anyone had survived. _Gray please…_

   However, as he made his way further and further into the city he began to find signs of life. Little tents dotted here and there amongst the rubble, teams of workers already beginning to try and clear some of the rubble and it was only when he tentatively approached one of these teams that he learned that the war was over…his heart leaping into his throat when the men told him that there had been a large battle by the Cathedral and that Fairy Tail had suffered enormous losses. _Leave them be…_ was the main message, the townspeople trying to protect the mages in their own way and Lyon had muttered a vague response before hurrying off. There was no way he was staying away…if there was a large battle then he knew without a doubt that a certain Ice mage would have been in the centre of it…

_Gray please…_

FT

   In the end he didn’t need anyone to tell him the news…he could see the truth for himself as soon as he stepped into the square where Kardia Cathedral stood, the entire building now encased with ice and glistening in the morning sun. It was a beautiful sight. A terrible, beautiful sight…and Lyon felt his legs threatening to give way beneath him. He knew this magic…it was a magic that he had hoped never to see again, a magic that Gray had promised to never ever use, and a spark of fury gave him the strength to stagger forward. He was vaguely aware that there was some Fairy Tail milling around, that they were calling to him, no doubt trying to tell him what had happened…to apologise… but he didn’t want to hear it, he couldn’t hear it…because that would mean accepting the reality of this situation.

   By the time he reached it, his cheeks were damp with tears that he hadn’t even realised he was shedding and his hand trembled violently as he reached out to brush his fingers over the ice. It was cold enough to burn his fingers, and yet at the same time it was letting off a warm sensation and Lyon choked out a sob as he pressed himself against it, his anger dissipating as he realised that he could feel Gray in it. He had never really been able to understand why Gray had been so protective of Ur’s ice, but now he understood, and he hiccupped as he rested his cheek against it.

“You promised…you promised,” he whispered, his voice cracking and then breaking completely, losing his battle to remain upright as his legs lost all strength. As he slid down against the ice…against Gray…he shattered, great wrenching sobs wracking him as he clawed at the ice, already knowing that it was too late, that his fiancé was gone. A wail slipping free as the promises that had been made broke beneath his hands.

_Gray…Gray…Gray…_

FTFT


	41. Gratsu + 'Honeymoon'

 

   Natsu grumbled softly as he found himself being drawn towards awareness, scrunching his nose up as he felt something moving gently across his face and it was only when there was a soft chuckle from somewhere above him that he realised it was fingers. Very cool fingers, which had apparently just finished tracing the contours of his face and had now moved to playing with his hair, and his grumble turned into something very close to a purr as he twisted so that he could butt his head against the hand in a silent plea for more. Most of the guild knew how much of a tactile person he was, but only one person knew how much he loved having his head stroked and his hair gently tugged at, and slowly he opened his eyes to peer up, a soft smile spreading across his lips as he found Gray staring down at him in amusement.

“Are you sure you’re not part cat, rather than part dragon?” The Ice mage asked teasingly, and Natsu growled softly up at him, but there was no heat behind it. It was rather hard to summon up any annoyance at all as he had just caught a glimpse of the simple gold band on the hand that wasn’t buried in his hair, and there was a warm feeling in his chest as he reached out to grab that hand, tugging it closer so that he could press a gentle kiss to it before moving on and pressing tiny kisses to each finger until Gray tugged his hand free with a laugh. “Idiot…”

“Is that really any name to call your husband?” Natsu demanded with a pout, but he couldn’t hold it, a silly smile spreading across his face. _Husband_ …It still felt slightly unreal to him that they had finally got to this stage, and he couldn’t help but hold up his hand to make sure that his own ring was still there…but there it was glistening in the early morning light seeping in through the window, and he knew that if he took it off and looked inside, he would find Gray’s name inscribed alongside a tiny snowflake, just as the Ice mage’s ring had his name and a tiny flame next to it. “Gray…” He was cut off by cool lips crashing into his, and he hummed in contentment as Gray deepened it, willingly opening his mouth and letting the Ice mage devour him.

“Yes…” Gray breathed, sounding a little hoarser than before, and a wicked grin spread across his face that had Natsu gulping nervously, only to blink as the Ice mage leant in and pressed a gentle kiss to the end of his nose. “Idiot,” he murmured, moving onwards and peppering butterfly kisses across Natsu’s cheeks and the Dragon-slayer felt himself beginning to blush. “Flamebrain,” Gray’s voice dropped slightly as he pressed a gentle, reverent kiss to each eyelid, Natsu automatically closing his eyes as he realised what his mate…no his husband was doing. It was the same thing he had done their first night together, the Dragon-slayer so nervous and wound up that he had been ready to bolt before they even started, Gray had realised what was happening and had spent nearly an hour before things even started to heat up just kissing him…reassuring him…and just as it had then, he felt it turning him into a melted puddle of contented Dragons-later, helped by the fingers tugging at his hair.

“Gray…”

“Shh,” Gray scolded, silencing him with another kiss to his lips. “You got to take the lead last night, so let me have my fun.” Natsu blushed at the reminder. Normally he was content to let Gray take the lead, the Ice mage was far more confident than he was, and to be honest the Dragon-slayer just enjoyed being spoilt…but their wedding night had been different, he had wanted to return the favour and make his claim on his mate.

   Their relationship had taken a long time to develop, the shift from rivals to teammates, teammates to friends and friends to something more had taken years…and them when they had finally bumbled their way through a confession, and moved forwards into being lovers, they had found hurdle after hurdle in their path…losing years to time skips, battles and the war that had scarred them both and threatened to tear them apart completely more than once. But they had survived…E.N.D. had been completely destroyed, only a burn on the Dragon-slayer’s chest to remind them of how close that particular fight had been; and Zeref and his forces were gone. Still they had waited until all the repairs were done, and Magnolia back on its feet before finally tying the knot…it had been a beautiful day, surrounded by friends and family from across Fiore…

“Stop thinking so much,” Gray ordered, and there was a knowing look in the dark eyes that told Natsu that his husband knew exactly where his thoughts had gone. Which was reinforced by Gray pulling the cover down enough so that he could see the scar that covered most of Natsu’s chest, chilly fingers tracing its outline, before the Ice mage leant in and proceeded to kiss every inch of it. “Ash for brains.” Natsu whined slightly, the scar incredibly sensitive, but he didn’t want Gray to stop…that mark was a sign of everything they had gone through, everything they had survived, but at first he had feared the Ice mage would hate it and those gentle kisses helped to erase that insecurity. Helped by the follow up kisses that moved up his chest and neck, before being pressed against the scar on his face, and he couldn’t hold back a giggle when he felt Gray’s tongue darting against his cheek as the Ice mage traced the path of the scar.

“Gray!” He protested, pulling a face at the sensation, only to jolt as Gray merely moved on and kissed the end of his nose before nuzzling against him.

“Gods I love you,” Gray whispered pulling back to stare down at him, and Natsu was fairly sure that he must be the colour of Erza’s hair by now as he met the mesmerised gaze. “Natsu Fullbuster,” the Ice mage added softly, tenderly, brushing his fingers through pink hair and Natsu could feel his heart hammering in his chest at those words. Natsu Fullbuster…in a way it still felt like a dream, but there was no mistaking the affection in the dark eyes and he swallowed, as he fought to get his voice to work and when it did, it was barely above a whisper.

“I love you too…Gray Fullbuster.”

   He let out a startled meep as Gray claimed his lips again, this kiss the most heated so far, and Natsu moaned softly into it only to frown in disappointment when Gray pulled away a moment later. However, the disappointment didn’t last long as the Ice mage wiggled down so that he was lying beside him, tugging an unresisting Natsu into his arms, and clinging tightly to him as he pressed more gentle kisses along Natsu’s shoulders.

“Gray…?”

“We have two weeks…” Gray cut across him gently, pausing to gently nibble on Natsu’s earlobe, earning a jolt from the Dragon-slayer before continuing. “I intend to spend our honeymoon worshipping,” he traced Natsu’s ear with his tongue, before moving back down his neck, planting feathery kisses against the tan skin. “Every.” Slowly he traced the line of the scar around the Dragon-slayer’s neck, before kissing it gently. “Last.” He moved upwards again, following the curve of Natsu’s neck. “Inch.” He paused for a moment, smiling at Natsu who was practically boneless against him at this stage, before shifting so that he could press a final kiss to the Dragon-slayer’s lips once more. “Of my husband,” he added, chuckling when all Natsu could do was nod in stunned agreement, staring at him with overly bright eyes before the Dragon-slayer ducked his head and buried it against his shoulder to try and hide his embarrassment as he muttered softly.

“I think I can live with that…”


	42. Fraxus + 'Wedding Bells'

   Freed had always thought he might be nervous on the morning of his wedding, but the way he currently felt went way beyond mere nervousness. He had long since taken to pacing backwards and forwards across the room they had been told to wait in, fiddling nervously with the ends of his hair no matter how many times Evergreen had slapped his hands away, completely deaf to her attempts to get him to calm down or sit down. _Why am I so nervous?_ It was Laxus…his Laxus, the same grumpy Dragon-slayer he had known and loved for years who was going to be waiting for him in the main part of the Cathedral. It would be their friends and family there to watch them finally tying the knot, there was absolutely nothing to fear and yet…

“I can’t do this,” he whispered as he glanced down at his hand, swallowing hard as he gazed at his engagement ring…it was just a simple silver band with an emerald in the middle, and his finger trembled as he ran it over the stone, remembering how Laxus had explained that it had reminded him of Freed when he first saw it. _He chose this ring just for me_ …. A soft smile crept across his face as he recalled the day he had received it…it had been the happiest day of his life up until today, even though it was right in the middle of their recovery after Tartaros.

_It had just been the two of the infirmary, Laxus still bound to bed whilst the cure finished driving the magic barrier particles out. The air between them had been a little awkward, and Bickslow and Evergreen had fled a short while before with strict orders for the two of them to actually talk and sort out ‘whatever the hell was bothering them’. That had been nearly an hour ago, and so far neither of them had dared to break the silence and Freed had even gone so far as to avoid looking at the blond…and Laxus had to fight back a sigh. He had heard the guilt in Freed’s voice and how far he had been willing to go to make amends when he was waking up, and he hadn’t known how to address it to start with, settling on hugging them all and promising to protect them all…but now it was time to fix this._

_“Freed…” He began softly, sighing when Freed hummed to show that he was listening but still refused to look at him, and ignoring the fact that he wasn’t supposed to be moving too much he sat up, reaching out to grab the Rune mage’s hand and dragging the younger man down onto the bed beside him. “Look at me please…”_

_“I…” Freed had never been able to deny the Dragon-slayer anything, and that hadn’t changed even with the guilt weighing down on his shoulders, and he slowly raised his eyes to meet Laxus’s gaze although his words caught in his throat. That had been enough for Laxus though, and he had smiled slightly…the small, soft half-smile that was reserved solely for the Rune mage, before reaching up to cup one of Freed’s cheeks, eyebrows rising for a moment at the dampness that met his searching fingers and he brushed the tears away with a sigh. Freed…_

_“Freed…”_

_“I’m sorry,” Freed had whispered, cutting him off, guilt evident in his voice as he once again tried to look everywhere but Laxus, although he made no move to pull away from the warm hand still resting against his cheek. He didn’t feel like he deserved that gentle touch, or the soft look in the blue eyes watching his every move, but he couldn’t pull away. “I…”_

_“Did nothing wrong,” Laxus finished for him, knowing full well those weren’t the words he had been planning to say. “I asked you to get us all home and you did,” the Dragon-slayer pointed out firmly, although he knew those words alone wouldn’t really help. Some of his memories from the fight were slightly hazy, but he could clearly recall the terror and desperation in the turquoise eyes as Freed had realised what he was going to do, and he knew that the Rune mage was blaming himself for not helping with that, even though there had been nothing that he could have done. “I did what I had to do. I had to protect the tow, and I had to protect you…even though it appears as though I didn’t do a good job at either of those.”_

_“You did…I wouldn’t have been able to get everyone home if it wasn’t for you,” Freed protested at once, meeting his gaze for a moment before lowering his eyes once more, and his voice was barely above a whisper as he added. “Laxus…I don’t want you to protect me again, at least not like that.” His hand crept into the material of Laxus’s shirt, fingers curling into the material as he added with quiet desperation. “If I had lost you…”_

_“Believe me I know…” Laxus murmured, he knew that fear…that pain all too well. He had come close to losing the Rune mage in the battle against the Dragons, and it had been the thought of losing him to the black smoke that had pushed him to go so far. He trembled slightly as he pulled his hand away from Freed’s face so that he could pull the younger man into a tight hug, pressing a soft kiss into green hair. “I know…”_

_“Laxus?”_

_“One moment,” Laxus mumbled, holding Freed tighter with one hand as he fumbled for his coat which had been folded neatly and left on top of the bedside table ready for when he was well enough to leave. It took him several attempts to find the pocket that he was looking for, but he was not about to let go of Freed…not now, not ever…and the four simple words that he had been waiting to say for far too long, were bubbling just below the surface now. “Got it…” He declared triumphantly after another minute, pulling out the small green box he had been carrying around for the past month as he waited for the perfect moment to say those words, drawing it closer even as he felt Freed stiffening in his arms as the younger man spotted it._

_“Laxus…”_

_“Consider it a promise…that we won’t lose each other no matter what,” Laxus was trembling with nerves now, his voice barely audible as Freed slowly raised his head to meet his gaze once more, a look of wonder and hope in his eyes as he glanced between the box and the Dragon-slayer. It was that expression that gave him the courage to ask the question he had wanted to ask for far too long. “Will you marry me?” For a moment there was no response, Freed gazing at him with a stunned expression for a minute before abruptly tackling him and pushing them both down against the bed as he buried his face against Laxus’s chest, and it had taken the Dragon-slayer a moment to realise the younger man was quietly chanting his response against his skin._

_“Yes, yes, yes.…”_

   Freed sniffled at the memory, reaching up to swipe at his eyes before glancing around in surprise when there was no sharp order to pull himself together, blinking when he realised that Evergreen had slipped out at some point whilst he was distracted. No…As much as he didn’t want her to nag at him, he needed the distraction because now the memory had faded, the nerves were seeping back in and he began to pace once more. _I can’t do this…I want to do this_. He vacillated between the two, hating himself for even thinking about not being able to do this. They had waited long enough for their big day…at first they had wanted to do it as quickly as possible, but neither of them had been willing to tie the knot whilst Fairy Tail was disbanded even if they had the rest of the Raijinshuu with them.

   Then the guild had got back together, but there had been no time to think about weddings before they had found themselves neck deep in the war against Zeref. They had come so close to losing each other during that conflict though that they had resolved not to wait any longer, and so as soon as it was over and the worst of everyone’s injuries had healed Laxus had spoken to Makarov, and here they were. Magnolia and the guild was still in the process of picking up the pieces, even Kardia Cathedral was still covered in scaffolding…but when Freed had hesitantly pointed out that maybe they should wait, it had been Makarov who had pointed out that they needed something truly joyous after the war and that no one would want them to wait.

   _I thought I was ready…_ He had privately been relieved at Makarov’s words, and he had been counting down the days and now it felt like he was falling apart at the seams. _I can’t do this…I can’t do this_ …His panicked thoughts came to an abrupt halt as the door to the room burst open, and he whirled around, instinctively reaching for his sword only to freeze as he realised two things. One, he wasn’t carrying his sword and two…it was his husband to be who had just charged into the room.

“Laxus?” Even just the sight of the Dragon-slayer helped to ease the ball of nerves in his chest, right until he glanced anxiously at the door and then down at himself before whispering. “But you’re not…”

“I don’t care,” Laxus muttered, cutting across him as he closed the distance between, sighing with relief as he wrapped his arms around Freed, and the Rune mage found his protests dying away as he buried his face against the taller man, blinking back sudden tears of relief as he felt Laxus’s hand coming up to play with his hair. A small part of him knew that he should stop the Lightning mage, Evergreen would kill both of them if she returned to find that he was a mess, but he couldn’t get the words to come out. _Laxus is here…_

    They remained like that for a few minutes, and Freed could feel himself calming completely. It was the same feeling he had in battles when the tides were against them and Laxus suddenly appeared, and he let out a contented sigh as he nuzzled against the taller man.

“Evergreen said you were nervous,” Laxus said softly, not needing to ask as he had been able to smell it the moment he had stepped into the room…plus it had been written clearly across the younger’s face, and it was reinforced by the way Freed had tensed at his words. “Are you really that worried about today?” He asked anxiously, gently stroking Freed’s hair in the way that always relaxed the younger man, smiling when he caught the almost purr that slipped out before Freed sighed and rested against him once more.

“I don’t know what it is,” Freed admitted, giving up on trying to put the nervousness he had been feeling into words, pulling back so that he could peer up at Laxus. “I feel better now though…” _Now that you’re here_ , he left unspoken, feeling himself turning pink just at the thought of it. Laxus chuckled at the sight of the blush, easily guessing at the thought that had accompanied it and he pressed a gentle kiss to Freed’s forehead before adding softly. “Then I’m not going anywhere.”

“But…”

“I don’t care about traditions or rules,” Laxus pointed out bluntly, having been less than pleased when Bickslow and Evergreen had stolen Freed away the night before in the name of tradition, and guessing that was the reason behind the protests when he had first arrived. “I want this day to be perfect for both of us, and if having me here makes you less nervous then I will walk you down that aisle myself!” Freed could feel his blush darkening at the blond’s words, but he couldn’t keep the warm smile of his face as he reached up and pressed a kiss to the underside of Laxus’s chin.

“Thank you…” He trailed off as they heard the organ starting up from deeper in the cathedral, and he sucked in a startled breath, feeling his nerves seeping in again as Laxus pulled away and he was stunned when Laxus turned and offered him his arm, with a small grin.

“Freed Justine, will you marry me?” For a moment all Freed could do was stare at the Dragon-slayer, laugher bubbling up through the nervousness, and he let out a watery chuckle as he took the proffered arm and allowed the blond to tug him gently towards the door.

“Yes.”

_The answer will always be yes…_


	43. Fraxus + '5 Times'

Disclaimer: As always Fairy Tail and its amazing characters don’t belong to me, I’m just borrowing them.

FTFT

    Freed had loved Laxus for a long time, probably from the moment the surly, teenager had held out a hand to him and invited him to join Fairy Tail. It had been why he had agreed to Makarov’s request to watch over his grandson, even though he knew that the Dragon-slayer was fully capable of taking care of himself and it was why he had been so willing to go to such extreme lengths to keep that promise. He had never thought that his feelings would be reciprocated, and as long as he could keep up with Laxus and keep the Raijinshuu safe he had told himself that he could live with that…The Battle of Fairy Tail had tested that…having Laxus’s power rake the ground just beside him, and feeling the sheer strength of Fairy Law before it washed over them harmlessly had made him realise they were in different leagues and kindled the fear that maybe he didn’t even register on the Dragon-slayer’s radar.

   It was that fear, that uncertainty that had stopped him from being as loud in his protests about Laxus’s banishment, even though he had agreed with what his teammates were saying…that, and the fact that he could see the calm acceptance in the blue eyes. He had managed to sound completely calm, and even force a smile when he bid the Dragon-slayer farewell…but his mask had shattered the moment that the blond had passed out of the sight, and he had found himself moving before he had even thought about what he was doing, Evergreen and Bickslow’s voices ringing in his ears. The lightning mage had already made it a couple of streets away by the time that he managed to catch up to him.

“Laxus...” He tried to call, but his voice caught in his throat as he stared at the broad back, stumbling to a halt as he realised that he really had no idea what he could say even if he could get his voice to work.

“Freed,” Laxus had come to a halt as well, turning to look at him and the Rune mage felt something ease in his chest as he saw the calm expression from before had disappeared. _He does care_ …He still couldn’t speak, staring wide-eyed at Laxus and he blinked when it was the blond who dropped his bags and moved towards him, drawing him into a tight hug before he had even realised what was happening. “I don’t have the right to ask this…” He whispered, burying his face in Freed’s shoulder and the younger man could feel how the Dragon-slayer’s heart was hammering in his chest. “But…”

“What is it?”

“Will you wait for me?” Laxus asked, his voice barely audible and had they not been so closely pressed together Freed knew he would never have heard him. If he wasn’t imagining things…he had waited so long to hear something similar that he didn’t quite dare believe he had heard them no, and he surreptitiously pinched himself to check he wasn’t asleep, barely manage to hide his flinch when it hurt more than enough to confirm that he was awake. Apparently he had hesitated too long because Laxus gently pushed him away slightly, peering down at him with a conflicted expression. “Freed?”

“Yes!” Freed blurted, colouring slightly at how loudly it had come out. “Yes…Yes…Yes.” Abruptly he was cut off by warm, rough lips capturing his, and his eyes widened with shock for a moment, his brain struggling to catch up with what was happening and it took him a moment to melt into the kiss. _Laxus is kissing me…_

“Thank you,” Laxus whispered against his lips as they pulled apart, stealing another kiss before straightening as he gazed down at Freed with warm eyes, smiling slightly at the dazed look on the younger mage’s face. Gathering his courage, he said the words that he had always intended on saying after the Battle of Fairy Tail, although he had envisioned saying them under different circumstances…and he knew that he was being selfish in a way to say them now. “I love you…wait for me,” he didn’t wait for a response, pressing a fleeting kiss to Freed’s forehead before turning and hurrying away, unable to bring himself to look back as he heard the Rune mage muffling a sob as he realised what was happening.

_I’m sorry…I love you, and I’ll be back._

FTFT

   Freed was trembling. He had been trembling ever since they’d laid eyes on Laxus on the ruined deck of the Grimoire Heart ship, even though he had carefully hidden it, allowing himself to be caught up in his teammates exuberance as they greeted the Dragon-slayer. But it was hard…Laxus was so close, within reach, and he had caught the blue eyes darting towards him more than once as the Lightning mage found himself being dragged from group to group…but they weren’t alone, and if Freed was being honest he had no idea what to say to the older man or how to act around him.

   Those kisses, and the words that had followed had stayed with him ever since that day. It had hurt when Laxus had turned and left, but in a way he had understood. Makarov’s judgement still stood, and deep down they both knew it was what Laxus needed to move on and to accept the fact that his need to prove himself as more than his grandfather’s grandson was something he had created. It didn’t ease the pain completely…or the loneliness that he had endured in the long months since then. Oh he’d had Evergreen and Bickslow, and all three of them had grown closer to the rest of the guild during that time, but it was the first time since he’d joined Fairy Tail that he’d not had Laxus there as well, and it felt like there was a hole in his life.

   He ignored the knowing look on Bickslow’s face, or the sharp glare from Evergreen when she jerked her head towards where Laxus was currently stood talking to Mira. He had never told them what had happened that day, feeling that it was something to be treasured between the two of them, but it was clear that they had at least a rough idea of what was going on and he tried to stop himself from blushing. He was so distracted with his efforts that he was caught by surprise a couple of minutes later when a strong hand was wrapped around his wrist. After the events of the last day he immediately went to lash out, only to freeze as he felt a familiar static in the air and he blinked as he looked up into blue eyes, and he blushed slightly before glancing down.

“Sorry…”

“It’s fine,” Laxus brushed it aside, studying him quietly for a moment, the quietness making Freed look up once more and he struggled not to squirm under the gaze. “Come with me,” the Dragon-slayer muttered, gently tugging Freed after him as he made a beeline away from the camp and Freed followed willingly, his heart beginning to hammer in his chest though as he realised that they were going to be alone for the first time since being reunited…and he had no idea what to say or do. He had waited…that was never in question. But now the wait was over, and he felt his breath catching in his throat as he began to panic. _What do I do? What do I say?_

   The decision was taken out of his hands, as he found himself being pushed up against a tree the moment they were out of sight of the camp, Laxus’s arms snaking around him as he pulled into a tight hug and he couldn’t quite hold back the soft sob that welled up. _Laxus is back…He’s back._ There were tears on his cheeks when the Dragon-slayer pulled back, staring down at him in concern and he bit his lip, feeling like an idiot for crying when he should be happy and he jolted when Laxus reached up and gently brushed away his tears.

“I’m sorry I made you wait so long,” Laxus murmured, wiping away fresh tears before leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to both tear-stained cheeks before moving down and claiming Freed’s lips. It was softer, gentler than their first kiss had been, and this time Freed instantly melted against him, responding with all the feelings that had built up in the months apart. They were both slightly breathless when they separated, and there were fresh tears on Freed’s cheeks even as he managed to smile up at the Dragon-slayer.

“You came back…that’s all that matters,” he whispered, finally getting his voice to work as he rested his head against Laxus’s chest, listening to the older man’s heartbeat with a contented sigh. There was still a lot to sort out, and they had no idea if Makarov would even let him stay, but for now just being here in the safety of the Dragon-slayer’s arms was enough. “ _Thank you…” Thank you for coming back…for not forgetting about me…for not changing…._

“I think that’s my line…because you waited for me.” _You really waited for me…_

“Of course I did.” _That was never in question_ , Freed almost added, well aware that he would have waited for Laxus even if nothing had happened that day, and something must have shown in his expression because Laxus’s eyes had softened.

“What did I do to deserve you?” He asked roughly, his arms tightening around Freed even as he pressed kisses into the soft green hair, blinking back tears at the loyalty the younger man had shown him and his voice trembled as he added. “I love you…”

_I love you…I missed you…_

FTFT

   They were home. Seven years had passed, seemingly in a blink of an eye, but they were home to find that everything had changed. Fairy Tail had lost its power in their absence, Macao was master and Laxus had been welcomed back into the guild…Freed hadn’t been able to keep the smile of his face since Makarov had made that announcement, and whilst Laxus was quiet, there was a softness to his expression that told him the older man was just as happy with the development. He had thought that was going to be enough for the time being…they were all alive, and home and now maybe the two of them would get the chance to develop their relationship at their own pace.

   What he hadn’t allowed for was the fact that in the seven years they had been gone, the house he had rented with the rest of the Raijinshuu had been sold, their stuff thankfully sent to the guild for storage but essentially they had been left homeless. He also hadn’t allowed for his teammates cunning…neither he nor Laxus had, had the chance or inclination to explain the developing relationship between the two of them and he had assumed that the three of them would live together like before. Only for Evergreen and Bickslow to turn around with matching, mischievous grins that had instantly made him incredibly nervous, to announce that they were planning on splitting the rent on a small flat near the new guild building. Adding that he would just have to share with Laxus…whilst shooting pointed looks at the Dragon-slayer, and Freed had braced himself for a protest, only to be caught by surprise yet again when Laxus had merely grinned at the suggestion.

   Which was why barely a week later Freed found himself nervously letting himself into their new home for the first time, still not sure what to make of the situation, especially as he had found himself caught up helping Makarov sort out the Guild’s paperwork even though the older man had yet to take up the helm of guild-master again. Still he had been so busy that he’d had no choice but to let Laxus handle finding them somewhere to live, something that made him a little nervous, even though he knew from long years of travelling with the Dragon-slayer that they had similar tastes in places to stay…and he hadn’t known what to say when the Lighting mage had stomped up to him that morning and pressed a key into his hand, giving him the address and an order to be there for lunch…he glanced down at the key in his hand, smiling at the lightning bolt keyring that was attached to it, even as he tried to wrap his head around the fact that he was going to be living with Laxus from now on.

“Welcome home,” the deep voice made him jump, and he accidently closed the door with more force than intended as he whirled around to find Laxus leaning on the doorframe between the hall and what looked to be the living room, smiling at him with a hint of smugness that made Freed even more nervous.

“I-I’m home.”

   Laxus’s smile widened into a grin as he moved forward to meet the Rune mage, backing Freed towards the door and trapping him there with a hand either side of his head. Freed felt his breath catch in his throat, still unused to this even as the Dragon-slayer leant in to capture his lips, although he felt some of his nervousness trickling away as he responded. _Maybe I can get used to this…_ He thought, finally grasping the fact that this was something they would never have been able to do with Evergreen and Bickslow around, and he made a mental note to thank them as Laxus pulled back, nuzzling his nose for a moment before grinning down at him.

“Come on, I have lunch ready,” the Dragon-slayer said softly, grabbing Freed’s hand and lacing their fingers together before pulling the younger mage through into what it transpired was the living room, and Freed smiled as he glanced around. It was simply decorated, but what warmed his heart was the shelves on the far side of the room that were already filled with his books, and the table set up at the other end of the table ready for lunch, and he squeezed Laxus’s fingers when he realised that Laxus was waiting for a response.

“Laxus…its lovely.” _It’s perfect…_

“Wait until you see our bedroom,” Laxus had relaxed at his words, only to grin as he spoke and it took a moment for Freed to process what he had said, and he felt himself turning bright red as the implications of that statement settled in.

“Our…?”

“Ours,” Laxus confirmed, leaning in to steal another kiss from the stunned Rune mage, smiling at the blush dusting Freed’s cheeks. “I love you, and I want to share every part of our home with you.” Freed couldn’t speak, couldn’t think and he settled for pressing his burning face against Laxus’s chest, the Dragon-slayer willingly wrapping him up in a hug.

_This is our start…_

FTFT

   _It’s over_ , Freed thought with an overwhelming sense of relief as they watched the Dragon they had been fighting disappearing in front of them, golden sparks rising into the air and casting a soft, golden glow across them as they slowly faded away into the sky. He still couldn’t quite believe that it was over, or that they had all survived, as more than once he had been sure they were all going to die…and he winced as he glanced down and took in the tattered state of his clothes, fingers trembling as he raised his fingers to where a claw had slashed him open in the middle of the battle…or he had thought it had. He still had a clear memory of the moment it had slammed into him, and the burning, sickening pain that had followed and Laxus’s anguished shout as the Dragon-slayer realised what was happening…and yet here he was, covered in cuts and bruises, but alive and not in danger of dying anytime soon.

   Okay, maybe that last bit was slightly optimistic he amended as he glanced around just in time to spot Laxus storming towards him, and he knew that he was in trouble as he took in the stormy expression on his partner’s face. _Oops_ …He didn’t even try to defend himself as the Dragon-slayer grabbed his hand, his grip tight but not painful as he pulled the Rune mage away from everyone else, and Freed glowered at Evergreen and Bickslow as they shot him unsympathetic glares and he had a feeling that he was going to be getting lectures from them as well once Laxus was done with him.

   Laxus had barely waited until they were out of sight before slamming Freed against the wall and towering over him, blue eyes glistening with fury, even as his hand came up to rest against Freed’s chest, right were the claw had slashed him open and the Rune mage sucked in a breath at the pain he could see in the older man’s expression.

“What the hell were you thinking?” The question came out much softer than Freed had been expecting, but in a way that made it worse and he found himself unable to hold the fierce gaze, swallowing nervously as instead he allowed his gaze to trail over the injuries and bandages covering the Dragon-slayer’s body.

“I had to protect you…” He whispered, already knowing that it wasn’t going to go across well, but it was the truth. He could remember the terror that had engulfed him when he’d realised that Laxus had been distracted by Wendy narrowly dodging an attack, and that he wasn’t going to be able to dodge the clawed, foot that was shooting towards him. He couldn’t remember moving though, but he knew that he must’ve have, because the next thing he knew he was flying backwards into Laxus with an agonised cry and his chest alight with a sickening fire. “I…”

“Not like that!” Laxus cut across him sharply, jolting him out of the memories and he blinked as he glanced up at the Dragon-slayer, relieved to see that some of the fury had eased. “Never like that…promise me!”

“I can’t…” Freed whispered, feeling terrible as Laxus flinched at his words, but he couldn’t…wouldn’t lie to the Dragon-slayer, and he finally managed to move, reaching up to grasp the hand that was still resting against his chest. “If it happens again…I would do it again in a heartbeat.” He doubted he would ever be able to forget that pain, or the fear that he was about to die and leave Laxus behind, but he knew that it wouldn’t stop him from doing it again. _Protect Laxus…_ It was a promise he had made years ago, and it was a promise that he had renewed every day since then. “I’m sorry…”

“Freed…” Laxus breathed, wanting desperately to yell at Freed, wanting to force him to make that promise…but he knew that he couldn’t. As much as it had terrified him to realise what the Rune mage had done, and just how close he had come to losing the younger man, he knew that if their roles were reversed he would have done just the same…that he would do the same in the future, if they were ever in a situation that called for it. _But_ … “I can’t lose you…not like that.” He shuddered at the mere thought of it, and when he leaned in to kiss Freed, it was shaky and needful…a reaffirmation that they were both still alive, and he rested his forehead against Freed’s when he pulled you away. “I love you…please…please at least promise you’ll be more careful.”

“I promise…”

_Just not if it would mean endangering your life…_

FTFT

   The memory of their fight against the Dragons was close to the surface now as Freed sat beside Laxus’s bedside, alone for once as Evergreen and Bickslow had taken one look at his expression and disappeared, muttering something about food and promising to bring him back something to eat. _Don’t bother_ , he had wanted to tell them, but he couldn’t bring himself to add to their worries. Instead he had inched as close as he could to the bed, his fingers trembling as he reached out to entwine them with Laxus’s, searching the Dragon-slayer’s face desperately for some flicker of response but the blond’s expression remained as still as ever. At least there were signs that things were improving…his breathing had evened out and deepened, the lines of pain had faded away and his hand was warm in Freed’s, whereas even just the day before it had been cool and clammy to the touch.

“Laxus…” He whispered before cutting himself off, unsure of what to say. He had been so relieved that day when Tempesta had attacked and Laxus had arrived to save them…the fear that had been threatening to engulf him as they were tossed aside like they were nothing, had vanished the moment the blond had appeared. _How naïve was I?_

   The sight of Laxus devouring the polluted air, his mate’s determination even when it was obvious he was in pain and that final, terrible moment when the Dragon-slayer had toppled backwards after that final order to get them all home…they were all images that would haunt him until he died, and now he could fully appreciate how Laxus had felt back in Crocus. _But that was different…I acted without thought…he knew what he was doing…knew what might happen._ He blinked back sudden tears, his hand tightening around Laxus’s. _You knew I might lose you…_

“Idiot…” He whispered leaning in, reaching up with his free hand to brush wayward strands of hair away from Laxus’s face, before moving on to trace the beloved lightning scar. _Laxus_ …His memories of how he had got them back to the guild were hazy, but he could remember lying there explaining what had happened, hearing Laxus’s strained breathing in the distance…could remember the moment that Makarov had lied to him…it had nearly broken him when he had woken again and finally learnt the truth of what had happened to the town. He had nearly lost Laxus…he might still lose him, and it might all have been for nothing. He knew that Laxus wouldn’t see it that way, that for the Dragon-slayer just the fact that the Raijinshuu and Yajima had been saved would have been justification enough… _But it’s not enough…I don’t want him to die for me_ , he thought desperately as he squeezed his eyes shut.

“I... would do it again….” The hoarse voice made him jump, and when he opened his eyes it was to find hazy, blue eyes peering at him and it took him a moment to process what he was seeing.

“Laxus…” He breathed, and it took him a moment to realise that he must’ve been speaking aloud to get that particular response and he glanced down, freezing when a trembling hand rose to brush against his cheek, urging him to look at the Dragon-slayer again.

“Freed…”

“You scared me,” Freed cut him off, needing to get the words out…needing to be the one to say the words this time, and he lent in, stroking the Dragon-slayer’s cheek before kissing him softly. “I love you…so please…” He cut himself off, knowing that he couldn’t ask for the promise that he had been unable to give back then and he sighed, stealing another kiss before adding softly. “Promise me that you will be more careful.” Laxus snorted softly at the choice of words, before nuzzling into the hand against his face and smiling faintly up at the Rune mage.

“I promise.”

_I love you too._

FTFT


	44. Fraxus + 'Baking for Dummies'

Disclaimer: As always Fairy Tail and its amazing characters don’t belong to me, I’m just borrowing them.

FTFT

   Freed frowned as he finally dragged his attention away from his book, sniffing the air with a concerned frown…at first he had thought that he was imagining it, but now he was certain that he could smell smoke in the air. His book slipped from suddenly nerveless fingers as it occurred to him that he hadn’t heard anything from Laxus for a while, he had assumed that the Dragon-slayer was trying to give him peace and quiet to enjoy the book that he had given him that morning…a book that he had been looking for with months, and that he had practically run off to read after kissing the Dragon-slayer in thanks. Now though the book lay abandoned on the bed as he shot for the door, all thoughts now focused on the Dragon-slayer.

   The smell of smoke intensified as he hurried down the stairs, but it wasn’t enough to make him think that the house was on fire, plus he was fairly sure that he would have been able to detect flames by now. Hearing cursing and clanging from the kitchen he dashed in that direction, only to come up short at the sight that met his eyes…

   Laxus was stood by the sink, gingerly holding onto what looked like it had once been a baking tin, smoke rising from the blackened mess inside it as he ran water over it. The kitchen window had been flung wide open, and the sideboard and floor was covered in a mess of flour, chocolate and what looked like egg and Freed grimaced at the state of it…the kitchen had been spotless that morning, and he was struggling to comprehend how the Lightning mage could have made this much mess in such a short period of time, especially when he was usually fairly competent in the kitchen.

“What happened?” He asked softly, starting when Laxus jolted at his voice having apparently been too distracted to notice his arrival, and he frowned as caught the odd expression on his partner’s face. He looked like he was torn halfway between guilt, disappointment and irritation, and Freed was slightly more cautious as he stepped further into the room. “Laxus?”

“I…” Laxus hesitated for a moment, and Freed was stunned to see a hint of a blush creeping into the Dragon-slayer’s cheeks just before the blond ducked his head, voice dropping to a low mumble as he admitted quietly. “I was trying to make a cake…”

“A cake?” Freed echoed, wondering if he had misheard. He couldn’t remember Laxus ever offering to help him bake before, let alone attempting to do it himself…which would explain the mess around them at the moment. _But why?_

“It’s your birthday…I didn’t just want to give you a book,” Laxus said gruffly, and Freed blinked and his expression softened and he smiled up at the Dragon-slayer, warmth suffusing his chest as he realised that this was all for his sake, even if he could have done without the mess. Still he wasn’t going to let Laxus get away with sounding even remotely guilty for just giving him a book…especially that one, as he knew for a fact that it must have taken Laxus forever to track it down and that it probably hadn’t been cheap and he closed the distance between them, reaching out to lay a hand on his mate’s arm as he asked softly.

“I was very happy with the book you know?”

“I know, but…” Laxus grumbled before trailing off, glancing at the hand resting on his arm before sighing and tilting his head to the cake tin he was holding. “It doesn’t matter now…” Freed followed his gaze and had to fight back a snicker, the poor tin was a lost cause and he didn’t want to hazard a guess at how the mess that had once been cake mix would’ve turned out, especially when he glanced around and spotted some ingredients that definitely weren’t for cakes were also open on the counter. _Oh dear…_ Still he could see that Laxus was generally disappointed with his failure, and he wasn’t going to leave it like that and he squeezed the blond’s arms and waited patiently for Laxus to glance at him.

“How about we tidy up this mess and then I’ll help you make another one?”

“But it’s your birthday and you were reading,” Laxus protested at once, and Freed had to bite back a sigh before smiling at the Dragon-slayer.

“Exactly,” he whispered, reaching up to press a gentle kiss to Laxus’s cheek, chuckling as he found a trace of cake mix and licking it off playfully, somehow managing not to grimace as he realised that whatever Laxus had concocted really wouldn’t have turned out well. _It’s probably a good thing it burnt,_ he thought privately, not allowing his smile to falter as he snaked his arms around Laxus from behind and rested his head against the Dragon-slayer’s back. “It’s my birthday…and I want to spend it with you.” He felt the slight jolt that met his words, and he couldn’t resist adding playfully. “You can always feed it to me later whilst I read some more.”

“Freed…” Laxus groaned, well aware that there was no way he wouldn’t be able to deny the younger man when he was like this…not that he really minded. He had been perfectly willing to let the Rune mage spend the rest of the day curled up with his book, but if he was honest he would much rather spend the day with his mate, and from the smirk he could feel against his back, the Rune mage was fully aware of that fact.

“So?”

“Yeah, I’d like that,” he admitted after a moment, before glancing down at the mess in his hands and glancing over his shoulder at Freed. “Er…?”

“I think you’re probably better throwing it all in the bin,” Freed replied with a chuckle, ignoring the soft grumble as Laxus pulled himself out of his arms and headed for the bin. Biting his lip to stop himself from laughing even more the Rune mage turned and tried to work out where to begin on the clean-up, deciding that he really didn’t want to know why Laxus had half of the herbs and spices out, or the jar of gherkins that Bickslow seemed to eat by the boatload.

  _Baking 101 it is_ , he thought with a smile as he grabbed a cloth and began to wipe up the sticky mess coating most of the counter, deciding that there were far worse ways to spend his birthday when Laxus reappeared a moment later, stealing the cloth from him with a kiss and taking over the cleanup. _Yes, there are definitely worse ways…_

FTFT


	45. Lyvia + 'Brin me under the Sea'

Disclaimer: As always Fairy Tail and its amazing characters don’t belong to me, I’m just borrowing them.

FTFT

   The coast in the western part of Fiore was known for its wildness, much of the coast was lined with high cliffs and the seas were fierce, rough waves that could and regularly did smash unwary sailors and fishermen against those cliffs. Civilization there was remote and well spread out, small clusters of cottages where the cliffs gave way to sandy beaches and the odd cot here and there where particularly hardy individuals fought to carve a livelihood from fishing and what little could be grown on the cliff tops. One of those fisherman was Lyon Vastia who had lived on the coast since he was a small boy, originally sharing the cot with his adoptive brother Gray before the younger man had gone inland in search of a better life…that had been three years ago and he hadn’t heard anything from him since, and had long since abandoned any hope of Gray coming home.

   Life had always been difficult, but with Gray gone it had seemed harder…a never-ending fight to get enough food to survive. He frequently spent every hour of the day out on the sea in his ancient fishing boat, the small vessel barely holding together after long years of hard work, and all he had to show for those efforts were a few fish…each smaller by the day, the resources of the area slowly decreasing over the years and not helped by the increased traffic of larger vessels further out from shore, but it was the only life he knew and he was reluctant to turn away from that.

FT

   It was the end of another disappointing day at sea, and there was a numbing, bone-deep weariness creeping over him as Lyon rowed back to shore. His catch a mere three fish despite the hours he had spent fishing, and for once he felt utterly defeated as he beached his boat, dragging it a safe distance up the sand to stop the rough waves to drag it out during the night. Biting back a yawn he gathered up his catch, slipping the fish into the oilskin bag at his waist before heading along the beach towards the cottage, trying in vain to find his usual enjoyment in the sound of the sea washing against the sand, singing seagulls and the sight of the sun slowly setting and casting a beautiful light across the waters stretching out to his left.

   It took him a few minutes to realise that another sound had seeped into the air, and he came to a halt, eyes widening as he heard beautiful voices rising above the sound of the waves. It was a sweet sound, lyrical in a way that no other song he had ever heard before was and he found himself halting, letting the song wrap around him, a smile creeping across his lips. It’s beautiful…

   Slowly he turned towards the sound, and he found his mouth dropping open in shock as he found himself staring a sight that very few had ever seen…a sight that until that moment he had always thought was nothing more than a myth told to entertain children.

“Selkies…” He whispered, not quite sure whether to believe his eyes, although a sharp pinch to his arm confirmed that he was awake and he swiftly turned his attention back to them. There was a dozen or so of them playing in the shallows, a mix of men, women and a couple of children, all of them laughing and playing and singing. They were beautiful to behold, wild and otherworldly and yet beautiful in their wildness…Oh how he longed to get closer, but he was terrified of scaring them away, well aware that if he did he might never see them again. Few ever got to see the seal folk onshore without their skins, and he desperately wanted to imprint the sight on his memory.

   Eventually though they spotted him, their song cutting off abruptly as they whispered amongst themselves for a second before they quickly turned and dived into the sea, slipping away under the rough waves, disappearing without a sight and leaving behind nothing more than an unbelievable memory.

“I must have been dreaming,” he said eventually, shaking his head as he slowly turned away, feeling as though if he did the memory would fade altogether. Still the sky was darkening above him and he needed to go out to see again in the morning and so with a sigh he forced himself to resume the path towards his cottage, that wild, beautiful song still echoing in his heart. However, there was something nagging at the edge of his thoughts and he found himself turning back after just a couple of steps, and this time he noticed something sleek and shiny lying on one of the rocks near to where the Selkies had been playing. Unable to contain his curiosity he wandered closer, and as he got closer he realised that it was a sealskin and excitement curled in the pit of his stomach.

   He had thought that it was going to be a memory that he would need to keep to himself, after all who would believe him without proof? Besides, spouting wild tales in these parts tended to get you labelled as mad and that was something he wanted to avoid…and yet now he had proof, and his hands trembled slightly as he reached out and scooped it up, studying it for a moment before slinging it over his shoulder with a pleased smile. Now he could prove what he had seen and then hopefully he would be able to sell it, sealskin always brought a good price and he would be able to stock up on supplies that he had been forced to go without for ages. There was a fresh bounce to his step as he turned once more and headed back towards his cottage, beginning to whistle a rough version of the song they had been singing.

   He had just reached the top of the beach when he became aware of footsteps following closely behind him, and fearing a thief he clutched the skin tighter, his other hand slipping down to the knife he kept sheathed at his waist as he turned around. His breath caught in his throat, because this was no thief…or at least no thief that he had ever seen. Instead he found himself staring wide-eyed at a beautiful young woman, and he found himself gaping at her, his eyes trailing across her delicate features, taking in the deep blue eyes that matched the long, silky hair that snaked down her back and he found himself utterly at a loss for words. He had thought that the Selkies song was exquisite, but it paled in comparison to the girl in front of him…and it took him a long moment to realise that she was weeping, tears trickling down her cheeks in a silent stream and his heart ached at the sight.

“Why are you crying?” He asked softly, taking a cautious step towards her, unable to just stand there and leave her like that. For a moment there was no sign she had heard him, but then she slowly focused on him sniffling as she scrubbed at her cheeks, and when she spoke it was clear that she was still choking back tears.

“Please…that sealskin your carrying belongs to me,” her voice was soft, the sound of water trickling and Lyon was utterly mesmerized by the sound. _So beautiful_ …He thought, well aware that he wasn’t just talking about her voice, and it took him a moment to realise that she had continued. “Please give it back to me…I belong with the Selkies, and I can’t live in the sea without it.”

   He just couldn’t stop staring. He had heard tales of people falling in love with someone at first sight, but he had thought that to be just as much a myth as the Selkies, and yet now as he gazed at the woman he knew that was exactly what had happened to him. _I love her_ …He had never experienced anything like this before, and all he knew in that instance was that he must keep her with him, and he clutched the sealskin against his chest, pressing it against his pounding heart.

“Please…” Lyon said softly, taking another step towards her. “Become my wife…I have never seen someone as beautiful as you, nor loved anyone more, so please stay with me?” His hands tightened around the sealskin as she shook her head, struggling not to let the swift rejection break him. “Please? You cannot go back without this, and that means you’ll have to live on land…I can keep you safe here, I can make you happy and give you a proper life.”

“I can’t,” she whispered, fresh tears trickling down her cheeks as she stared at the sealskin with longing in her eyes, her hand rising as though she could just snatch it away. “Please, I must go home. My family must be worried about me…and I’m sorry, but I could never be happy on land, my heart belongs to the water…to the sea.”

   Lyon could feel her words tugging at his heart, but he was stubborn and the thought of letting her slip through his fingers left him feeling cold. _I can’t let her go_ …He smiled at her, conjuring the sweetest, most innocent smile that he could as he went down on one knee, and bowed his head towards her.

“Please…I would give you a home with me, in a warm cottage close to the sea, and I can feed you all the fresh fish you would ever wish to eat. I can give you a happy life on land, if only you would be my wife.”

   Blue eyes filled with fresh tears, her gaze darting between the sea, her sealskin and Lyon and he could tell that she was beginning to waver.

“Please…at least give it a go,” he pleaded, and she turned back to him, a helpless expression passing over her face before she bowed her head in defeat.

“I fear that I have no choice.”

“Thank you…Thank you,” Lyon chanted as he rose to his feet and moved to her, making sure that he still had a tight hold of the sealskin as he held out a hand towards her. “May I ask your name?”

“Juvia…”

“Juvia,” he whispered, sounding like a man enchanted. _Juvia Vastia_ …It sounded perfect in his mind, and he dipped his head so that he could press a kiss to the back of her hand. “I am Lyon Vastia…” There was no echoing smile on her face, but she didn’t protest as he gently began to pull her up off the beach and towards the path that led towards his cottage, and he felt compelled to speak again. “I promise; I will make you the happiest woman in the world.”

FTFT

   For the first few weeks that Juvia lived with him, Lyon kept the sealskin on himself at all times, fearful that she might try and steal it back and slip away. He wasn’t blind to the way she would sit either at the window or at the top of the beach and gaze longingly at the sea, or to the fact that things had clearly been shifted in the house when he had been away, giving away her attempts to search for the skin. _I can’t let her find it_ …He would think, unable to bear the thought of her disappearing back out to sea. It had only been weeks, but already the cottage felt warmer and more like home than it had for years and he knew that it was because of her…her beauty, and the soft smile that slowly began to appear as he worked as hard as he could to win her round, lighting it up in a way he never could alone.

   In the end he had never told anyone about the Selkies, fearful that they would make the connection between that sighting and his beautiful wife-to-be, especially as her beauty had already caused ripples in the area.

   Gradually though they began to slip into a comfortable pattern, and he found her staring out to sea less often and the signs of searches slowly faded away. On the day that he came home to find her sitting mending a dress and singing softly with a small smile on her face, he realised that she was finally happy with the life she had now, and that evening when she was fast asleep he had taken the sealskin out from his clothes and hidden it carefully in a crevice in the chimney. He was certain that she would never find it there, and it felt better to be able to leave it in the house.

   They married later that month, and Juvia had been utterly radiant and it was a sight that Lyon knew that he could never grow tired of seeing, especially when he noticed the jealous looks from those around him. He counted himself the luckiest man alive, because whilst his life was still as hard as ever, it was more bearable because he had Juvia.

   Time passed, and they grew closer and closer, true love slowly blossoming between them. Whilst Lyon was stubborn and occasionally gave in to his temper, he was endlessly kind to Juvia, doing his best to give her everything she wanted and to keep the promises he had made to her that day on the beach…and the vows he had made at their wedding. It took a while longer for Juvia to fall in love with him, but slowly she found herself falling under his spell, and there was nothing but happiness in her smiles when she was with him. It was when she began to sing to him on occasion, that same hauntingly beautiful song he had heard on the beach that he knew he had truly won her heart and those nights were the nights when he was the happiest man in Fiore....if not the world.

FT

   Months became years as time continued to pass. The couple growing closer and closer, their love deepening with each year that passed, and their family grew…Lyon had always dreamed of having a large family, and as they were blessed with seven children it was a wish come true, and he spent each and every day with a smile on his face no matter how hard he had to work. Juvia too loved their large family, adoring each and every one of their children with all her heart, singing to them every day as they grew up and never once mentioning how their family had come to be…

   The only time her smile would falter was when they were on the beach, and she would find herself gazing wistfully out to sea, a faraway look in her eyes no matter how hard she tried to stop herself from doing. She knew that it worried the children, as every time they caught her doing it they would gather around her in a worried circle and demand to know why she looked so sad, childishly determined to punish whatever had upset her. Each time though she would gather them to herself, kissing them each in turn on the forehead and telling them not to worry…that it was just a dream that should have been long forgotten, and so they would swiftly forget and run off to play, and she would never mention to Lyon that even now her heart longed for the sea.

   However, it couldn’t last forever because it wasn’t a fairytale. It was a quiet day in the cottage, Lyon had taken their three eldest out to sea with him for the day, determined to start teaching them the tricks for the trade and Juvia had sent the others out to get supplies from the village, all apart from her youngest son who was playing happily in the living room as she worked in the kitchen making bread. Part way through she made the mistake of looking out of the window, watching the waves crashing onshore and remembering how it had felt to be part of those waves, and then her gaze had sharped as she spotted the band of seals playing out on the rocks, and she fancied that she could almost hear them barking as they played. Tears filled her eyes, and she sighed deeply as she tried in vain to blink them away.

   Her distress hadn’t gone unnoticed, and her son ran in from the other room with a worried expression as he demanded to know what was wrong, and why she was always so sad when she looked at the sea and for once Juvia couldn’t find the strength to comfort him or lie.

“I miss the sea…I miss the waves. I was born out in the sea, and it’s my home,” she whispered, tears trickling down her cheeks, and she did hesitate for a moment before adding softly. “But I can’t go back…because your father has hidden my sealskin.” She truly did love Lyon, but that did not detract from the pain of that loss…that betrayal….

   Her son like all the children that lived along the coast had heard the stories about the Selkies, although like Lyon had years before he had thought it was just a tale, however, upon hearing his mother’s words it dawned on her what she must be. He worried at his bottom lip for a minute, before the tears on her face made up his mind and he ran across to the fireplace, reaching up it and pulling the sealskin from its hiding place and holding it out to his mother who had trailed after him.

“How did you find it?” She asked, beginning to tremble as the sight of her skin…how many years had it been since she had seen it? Part of her had even begun to fear that Lyon might have destroyed it completely and she had to fight the urge to just snatch it from her son.

“I saw father taking it down once and staring at it,” he admitted sheepishly, well aware that he wasn’t supposed to spy on his parents, unaware that there would be no punishment forthcoming from his mother that day. “I knew it must be special…but now I know what it is…” He added as he handed it to her, and Juvia embraced it for a moment, burying her nose against it for a moment. It smelt of the sea even after all these years, and she smiled…it smells of home.

“Sweetheart,” she whispered as she reached for her son, drawing him into a tight hug, her heart aching at the thought of what she was going to leave behind. _But I want to go back to the sea…_ She thought sniffling slightly as she pressed a loving kiss to the top of his hair. “I will always love you,” she told him, waiting until he nodded before releasing him, clasping her sealskin to her heart, looking at him one last time before darting outside and down to the sea.

   She wavered for a moment at the edge of the water, glancing back at the cottage with tearful eyes, but the call of the sea…the call of home was too much to bear, and she slipped into her skin, letting out a joyful cry before she dived into the rough water, relishing the feel of it washing over her skin.

_I’m free…I’m home…_

FT

    Lyon was chatting contentedly with his children as they rowed for shore. Their catch for the day had been better than normal, and it had been nice to spend time with them, to spend time with his family …something that once upon a time he had begun to think he might never have. Before that fateful day on the beach. Before Juvia. Just as his thoughts turned to his beautiful wife, he felt eyes boring into his back and he turned around to find the herd of seals that had taken up residence in the area years ago swimming a short distance away, and there at the front was a young seal who was gazing at them, a strange, almost human expression on its face. He frowned, staring at it before turning away and dismissing it, but he didn’t miss the sharp, plaintive cry that escaped the seal just before they passed out of sight and he glanced back just in time to see it disappear beneath the waves.

   It was only later when he arrived home to find his youngest son home alone, and heard what had happened that he realised what or rather who the seal had been…and it had felt as though his heart was being torn in two, as he realised that even with as happy as they had been and the family they had built together, Juvia hadn’t hesitated to return to the sea. However, he couldn’t be angry with his son for returning the sealskin, because as he looked across his children’s’ faces and saw their tears, he knew that it was something that he should have done long ago and he knew that it was Juvia’s heart that had taught their children to be braver and more generous than he had ever been and on that night he made a new promise to the woman he would love till the end of his days.

_I promise to raise our children to have your heart and courage, and to make sure that they and their children know of your people, your life and our love…_

FTFT


	46. Lyredy + 'Fall for Me'

Disclaimer: As always Fairy Tail and its amazing characters don’t belong to me, I’m just borrowing them.

FTFT

   Lyon had long since decided that his heart was a fickle thing, he had thought that was completely in love in Juvia, even though it had been over a year since he had realised that he really didn’t stand a chance with the Water mage. She only had eyes for Gray, and he just hoped that his junior would get himself in gear one day and notice the feelings that she put on display for everyone to see…but still he had not been able to put aside his feelings for her, and he had begun to resign himself to a life of unrequited love…until he met her… _Meredy_.

   They hadn’t met under the best circumstances, and they had barely had chance to exchange more than a couple of words, but there had been something…and not just her cuteness, that had stuck in his mind for months after that, even once the war had ended and he had learned about her past and the mission she and the rest of Crime Sorcière had given themselves. He didn’t care…if he was going to judge people based on their past, then he would have to include himself in that and after facing his Historia he had no intention of dwelling on the past. Not that it mattered, both Meredy and her guild had taken off once everyone had started to get back on their feet and he hadn’t seen her since…save for dreams and his imagination, as he found her face replacing Juvia’s…a good thing since Gray had finally got himself together and asked Juvia out.

   And so he was back to unrequited love…only this time it wasn’t like he could turn around and go and visit his love interest as he had been able to with Juvia. He wasn’t even given the time to mope over it…losses from the war, and the fact that the council was still struggling to get itself back together …again…meant that all the guilds were overwhelmed with job requests, and it had got to the stage where he no longer even bothered going back to the guild, merely contacting them with a communication lacrima to find out where he was needed next and to be honest he welcomed the distraction from his thoughts.

FT

   Which was why nearly a year after the war had ended he was caught completely by surprise when he ran into Meredy again. He had accepted a job in the far north, routing a small dark guild that had taken up residence in one of the many towns that had been decimated by the war…one that had been causing whispers of Zeref to spread through the area, even though it was well known that the dark mage had perished in the war. It was his sixth job in a row, and he had every intention of heading back to Lamia Scale once he was done with this one as he was absolutely knackered...he had only taken this job because he was the closest S-Class, and the local village leader had been desperate for help, and he rubbed a weary hand across his face as he studied the town.

   He wasn’t sure whether it was his exhaustion, or just the fact that the small guild had turned out to be larger than he had been led to believe, but either way he was unsurprised to find himself being pushed back. Blood was already trickling from several gashes, although thankfully none of them were deep enough to cause him too much concern, more worrying was his left arm which now hung limply by his side, every movement sending flashes of agony through it. But he couldn’t falter…not when he had promised Gray that he was going to get stronger…not with people relying on him to finish the job, and his guild’s reputation resting on his actions.

   The world had narrowed down to a simple pattern. Attack. Defend. Pain. Attack. Defend. Pain. But gradually the pain was beginning to overwhelm everything else, his vision beginning to blur at the edges and grimly he realised that he wasn’t going to be hold out much longer. Fresh pain lanced through his leg as something hit him, and he was vaguely aware of it giving way beneath him and he squeezed his eyes shut as he felt himself falling backwards, the ground rushing up to meet him. _Sorry Gray…I guess I didn’t get stronger…I’m not even going to get the chance to tell Meredy how I feel…_ There was a dull ache in his chest at that thought, and his eyes flew open as he tried to muster the energy to fight, but he simply lacked the strength by that point and defeat washed over him as he hit the ground hard.

   Everything hurt and he could hear the mages closing in for the kill, and he started to let his eyes drift shut as weariness washed over him, but just before they closed completely he caught sight of a flash of pink and he blinked heavily. It took his sluggish mind a moment to process what he was saying, and part of him wanted to groan as he realised that he wasn’t imaging things and it really was Meredy standing over him as her guild-mates moved past them to engage the mages. _How pathetic,_ he thought as he let his eyes drift shut, drifting off with her suddenly alarmed voice ringing in his ears.

“LYON!”

FT

   When he woke a few hours later, it was to find himself lying heavily bandaged in a small make-shift tent with the pink-haired woman curled up, dozing beside him and he had frozen in panic. It was one think to have been crushing on her for so long, but a completely different thing to have her sleeping beside him, even if they were both fully dressed and he had been unconscious not long before.

“Are your emotions always like this when you wake up?” The soft voice made him jump, and he blinked when she slowly pushed herself upright with a wide yawn before turning to him with a smile…a smile that was doing funny things to his insides, and he was startled when she burst out into giggles a moment later, rubbing at her stomach. “I’ll take that as a yes,” she said with a grin when she had got her laughter under control and he frowned up at her in confusion.”

“Huh?”

   By way of reply she lifted her left wrist and he blinked at the sight of the active Maguility link, before comprehension dawned, colour spreading across his cheeks as he glanced at his own wrists and sure enough there was a matching link casting a soft pink glow against his skin. When they had first met he had found her magic fascinating, but now that he was being subjected to it, especially now that his emotions were going haywire because damn it she was right there beside him…as beautiful as ever, her face bright with amusement…and he gulped as he realised that she was experiencing every jump and jolt in his feelings. _Damn it_ …

“Just kill me now…”

“But we’ve only just patched you up,” she replied, gently teasing and he looked up at her, gulping as her smile turned downright mischievous. “Besides…I want to know what made Lyon Vastia fall for me,” she added, and Lyon felt himself turning bright red at the bold question, not helped by the fact that she was giggling again and he thought he really might die a moment later when she leant in and pressed a light kiss to his lips.

FTFT


	47. Zervis + 'Reunion'

Disclaimer: As always Fairy Tail and its amazing characters don’t belong to me, I’m just borrowing them.

FTFT

    When Zeref drifted back to awareness he was surprised by two things. Firstly, that he had woken at all, as the last thing he could remember was Natsu’s flames, fuelled by his brother’s rage and the power of the demon inside him that the younger mage had managed to tap into at the last minute, engulfing him and the agonizing pain that had come from tat. And secondly, to find that he was lying with his head cradled in Mavis’s laps, her hands gently running through his hair, tears in the emerald eyes that not long ago had been glaring at him with pure fury. Now however, her expression softened as she realised that he was awake, and she actually smiled at him…the same smile she had given him years ago when they had first met, and he felt his breath catch at the sight of it, just as it had back then.

“Mavis…?” _How can you smile like that? Why are you happy to hold me? Have you forgotten what I’ve done…_

   She had always been able to understand him better than most people, especially without words, and her expression turned solemn as she looked up, without thinking he followed her gaze and found his mouth dropping open slightly as he took in the golden grasslands stretching out around them for as far as the eye could see. There was nowhere like that in Fiore…nowhere like that on Earthland, and slowly comprehension dawned and he turned his gaze back to her, just in time to catch the sad smile that crossed her face as she met his gaze once more.

“Do you understand?”

“We’re dead?” He asked, not sure how to feel when she nodded slightly. _Dead…Death…I finally get to experience death._ It was something he had sought for years, a way to escape his existence and what he had once harboured the hope that Natsu would have been able to give him, but something he had long since given up on. “How?” It wasn’t vanity, he knew that there had been no one on Earthland capable of defeating him…even Natsu’s flames which had been supplemented by E.N. D’s power shouldn’t have been enough, and even if the demon had been fully unleashed it wouldn’t have made that much of a difference.

“Natsu defeated you and released me,” Mavis said softly and he blinked as it dawned on him that she shouldn’t have been here either…she was the heart, and she had evaded his efforts to claim that heart before Natsu and the others had intervened, so why was she here with him rather than with her guild…her children as she had called them.

“But how…?”

“Fairy Heart,” Mavis couldn’t look at him as she replied, a tension that hadn’t been there before seeping into her body and he couldn’t really blame her…he hadn’t held back in the slightest when trying to claim the heart, and he had nearly torn apart her family, and yet she was still holding him in her lap, her hands gentle in his hair.

“They managed to use it?” He couldn’t keep the shock out of his voice, and he was caught by surprise when she glared down at him, a spark of real anger in her eyes this time.

“You never did understand,” she told him harshly, looking torn between anger, disappointment and hurt and he found himself lingering on the latter more than the others. _Why do you look like that?_ Her hand had fallen away from his hair and he wanted to reach out and grab it, for the first time in years feeling the need to comfort someone else…but it had always been her, always this strange blonde girl who knew how to wiggle around his barriers as though they weren’t even there. He blinked as he realised that she was still speaking, and he was overcome by an odd desire to laugh as her words washed over him. “Fairy Heart…it was never something that you could just take, it had to be given freely, to someone who was truly a Fairy…truly a child of Fairy Tail.” He couldn’t stop the soft chuckle that escaped as he realised that he had never stood a chance…not once…he might have influence the guild and its founder, but he had never been a child of Fairy Tail, never even borne its mark. _So it was something I could never actually possess…_ Oddly enough he didn’t feel anything in particular about the revelation itself, but there was a slight pang as it dawned on him who she was speaking about.

“Natsu…”

“Yes,” Mavis agreed softly, the anger fading from her eyes, and there was a sad smile on her lips as she continued. “A child that bore powers from both of us. But he was never yours…even if you had opened that book, he would never had been the demon you thought he was. His heart belonged to Fairy Tail from the moment he joined…”

_So it was a long defeat_ …Zeref had thought that he knew his brother, that Natsu had never really changed, still the same reckless child he had always been. He had missed the signs…the fierce loyalty to Fairy Tail, the desire to defeat him before he could get close to the guild, the sheer fury in the olive eyes when Natsu had realised he was hurting Mavis. _He was no longer the little brother I knew…_ He snorted, closing his eyes as he realised that the very person he had thought would be his trump card if everything else failed, turned out to have been Mavis’s trump card all along…and somehow he couldn’t bring himself to mind, not here in this peaceful place and her body warm behind his.

“I see,” he said as he opened his eyes once more, smiling as he caught the surprise in her eyes at his calm tone. “Well played…”

“You seem surprisingly calm?”

“I’m dead,” Zeref said with a shrug, pausing for a moment at his words. _I’m dead_ …All those long years of searching for an escape from his curse…from his life. All of that was over, and there was no holding back the peaceful feeling that realisation gave him and his smile grew brighter as he continued. “I achieved one of my goals, I can be happy with that.” I _got to see Natsu become stronger than I ever could…and I got to see you without war between us…_

“He was magnificent,” Mavis agreed and he blinked at the confirmation that she really could understand him, even his unspoken questions, and he was unsurprised by her next words. “And we have a long time to fix everything that lay between us…” There was a hint of uncertainty in the last bit, and he reached up to grasp the hand that was straying back towards his hair, squeezing it softy until she met his gaze and he offered her a warm smile.

“Yes we do…”

_All the time in the world…all the time that we were denied back then._


	48. Lories + ' Boyfriend or not'

Disclaimer: As always Fairy Tail and its amazing characters don’t belong to me, I’m just borrowing them.

FTFT

_“Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn’t it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and It means that someone can get inside you and mess you up.”_

(Neil Gaiman)

FT

   If someone had asked Aries a couple of years ago what love was, she would have blushed and nervously tried to explain the fluttery feeling that had flooded her chest the day that he had saved her. Not once, even when they had been apart…even when they had been enemies, had she forgotten the warmth that had blossomed in her heart when she watched Leo materialize to save her, feeling his power, his anger and his need to protect her as he had forced her gate closed. He had risked everything for her that day, and in the days that followed as he stopped Karen from being able to call on her…at least until that fateful day…she hadn’t wept for the death of her owner, but she had wept at the news that he was banished, at the thought that they probably wouldn’t see each other again.

   _Spirits don’t do well in the human world…_ It was the cold, cruel fact of their existence…it was why she had been so terrified by Karen’s threat to chain her in that world, because she was aware of the limits of her own strength and she knew that she would never have lasted long. _He’s going to die_ …She heard it whispered amongst the other spirits, even though they did their best not to say it when she was around and she wondered why they hid it. It wasn’t as though she was unaware of that fact…or that Leo had already held himself in the human world for weeks. _How much longer?_ She couldn’t even go and see him, she lacked the strength to open a gate herself and she was now ownerless, forced to wait until someone claimed her key before she could return. _He might be gone by then…_

   She had no idea of the grief written across her face in those days…that the tremor in her voice was no longer nervousness, but a pain that she didn’t know how to express.

_I lost him…this happened because of me…_

FT

   She had never thought she would see him again…the pain of his loss had become a constant, dull ache in her heart that she could never escape, but she didn’t want to escape it…didn’t want to forget what one brave Lion had done to protect a lamb like her, and so she endured, gained a new owner and carried on with the life he had given her…until that day.

    When she had felt the call she had been braced for anything, because whilst Sorano was kinder in her own way than Karen had been, she was still a far cry from the owner she dreamed of having. What she hadn’t been prepared for was the sight of Leo in front of her…a Leo who was clearly at full strength, and bearing his Celestial powers once more, and the dull ache had blossomed into a sharp pain as she had realised that her wish to see him one more time had been granted in the worst way possible. _We’re enemies_ …Tears brimmed in her eyes at that realization. After all this time of wanting to thank him for what he had done, and to apologise for not being strong enough to protect herself, she was instead going to have to fight him.

   A little of that pain had eased when the blonde Celestial mage had begged for them not to fight, fresh tears trickling down Aries’s cheek as she realised that Leo must have spoken of her. _He remembered me_ …Even from here she could see the bond between them, and feel that the girl truly didn’t want them to fight and she managed to smile through her tears, he had clearly found a wonderful owner. She was slightly envious, but her relief and joy that he had finally got the home he deserved overwhelmed that feeling, and it allowed her to straighten. She knew that they had to fight…it was what they were meant for after all, but at least now she knew that he had a safe place to return to, that he was out there somewhere and that maybe one day, she would get the chance to tell him everything that burned in her heart.

   The fight was short-lived, and her heart broke a little when she realised she had been used to trap Leo…his weakness yet again, even now they had different masters, and as they both began to disappear and she heard him shouting an apology to his owner and saw the blonde’s tears, she cried out. _Please…I can’t lose him again_ …Frantically she stretched out her hand towards him, blinking back tears as she realised that he was doing the same, his eyes fixated on her face and despite the pain…despite the fact that they were about to be separated again, she smiled at him.

_I got to see you again…_

FT

   She got to see him again, only a few days later and this time they weren’t enemies. It had been Gemini who had suggested that they seek out Lucy once they had been freed, and Aries had agreed at once, hoping that she would at least be given the chance to see Leo again and maybe even have the chance to say the words that had bubbling up ever since they had thought. _I’m sorry. I missed you. I love you._ She had never really dared to let herself hope that the Celestial mage would be willing to take them in just like that, even after seeing Lucy shed tears over what had happened between her and Leo, and she hadn’t known what to say when Lucy had welcomed them all with a smile…although she had been slightly alarmed when she had been held back, and completely shocked when the Celestial mage had wrapped her in a tight hug, before whispering with a smile.

“Go, he’s waiting for you!”

   Her heart had been hammering in her chest at those words, and she wasted no time in obeying, adding thanking her new mistress to her list of things to do. Although that thought had promptly disappeared the moment she had materialised in the Celestial mage to find Leo…Loke…she remembered Lucy calling him, standing there waiting for her, his arms open in invitation and she had wasted no time in rushing to him and wrapping her arms around him.

“Leo…Leo…Leo,” she chanted, tears streaking down her cheeks as she felt the dull ache she had carried all this time slowly fading away, and she let out a soft meep when she felt him press a gentle kiss to the top of her hair. “Leo?”

“Aries…” His voice was choked with emotion, and when she peered up at him she was stunned to find his eyes swimming with tears too, even as a soft smile played on his lips. She wasn’t sure whether it was the smile, or the fact that he was emotional as she was, but something gave her the courage to lean up and press her lips to his, feeling the way his breath hitched for a moment before he responded eagerly and when they pulled away his eyes were shining. “I missed you,” he murmured softly, leaning down to kiss her again and all thoughts of apologising and talking about what had happened disappeared, she just wanted to savour this moment.

“Yeah…I missed you too.”

_I love you…_

FTFT


	49. Stingue + 'Protective'

Disclaimer: As always Fairy Tail and its amazing characters don’t belong to me, I’m just borrowing them.

FTFT

   Rogue hadn’t been able to understand why Sting had insisted that he accompany him to the Guild masters meeting, after all he wasn’t technically invited, and the conference was only supposed to last for a couple of days at most and they had been apart for longer than that before. Still he hadn’t been able to refuse with Sting staring at him with wide, pleading eyes and so here he was, sat at the back of the conference and completely bored out of his brains…sure he could follow most of it, after all he was the one that was most often roped into helping his mate with the paperwork, but that didn’t mean he wanted to be here listening to them prattle on. He could have been out on a job, or taking care of said paperwork so that Sting wouldn’t have to go back and face the mountain they had left behind.

    It was around lunchtime that he began to realise why Sting had asked him to come, a low growl beginning to rumble in his chest as he watched how everyone with the exception of Makarov was giving his mate a wide berth. Outwardly it didn’t seem to be bothering the blond who was busy fetching food for the pair of them, but Rogue had been with him long enough by now to easily be able to see though any mask that his mate could conjure, and he caught the way blue eyes had dimmed and the minute flinches that went through his mate every time someone deliberately moved away from him. _He’s hurting_ , it was as obvious to Rogue as it was that the sky was blue, and his low growl became a snarl as he rose to his feet. There were many things he could tolerate, especially when it was aimed and him and not his mate…but seeing Sting slowly retreating in on himself was not one of them.

   He paid no mind to how people were moving out of his path, or that the fact that all the shadows in the room were beginning to curl towards him in response to his anger. All that he could see was Sting, catching the way the blond stiffened when he sensed his approach, and another growl escaped when his mate turned to look at him and his mask fell away completely.

“Sting,” his voice was soft, his anger aimed at those around them and not his mate, his arms gentle as he pulled his mate into his arms. Now that they were pressed together he could feel the tremors that were wracking the blond, and his anger swelled to new heights and oh how he wanted to lash out the people that had reduced the bubbly blond to this state. However, for now his focus was the man in his arms, and his growls trailed off into soft, soothing hums as he nuzzled against Sting’s neck, scent-marking him in an attempt to remind him that he wasn’t alone…that he was Rogue’s…and when he caught the soft whine from Sting a moment later, he decided that was enough was enough.

   Before his mate could protest, or the masters interfere he wrapped them both in his shadows, shifting them upstairs to the room they were sharing. They rematerialized beside the bed, and Rogue gently but insistently nudged Sting backwards until he sank down and sat on the edge, the Shadow mage crouching down in front of him and peering up into his face with a concerned expression.

“What was that about?” He demanded softly.

“They haven’t quite forgotten our old reputation, or…” Sting trailed off, but he didn’t need to finish as Rogue had caught the shiver that pass through him and the way Sting’s hand had inched towards his guild mark, and he grabbed the reaching hand before finishing for him.

“Jiemma…”

“Yeah…”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Rogue asked softly, not accusing, just wanting to know as it was very rare that the other Dragon-slayer even tried to keep secrets from him, let alone succeeded. Sting had the grace to look ashamed, and it was clear that he was trying to work out how to explain his reasons and Rogue gently squeezed his fingers, waiting patiently for his mate to get his thoughts in order.

“I didn’t want to worry you, and I was hoping it would be better this time,” Sting muttered finally, and Rogue fought back a growl. _Idiot, that was no reason to suffer on your own_ …but before he could even try and put that thought into words Sting had continued. “After all Sabertooth has done nothing but turn itself around since the last meeting…but…” _It wasn’t enough_ , hung unspoken in the air between them, and Rogue wanted to snarl. He knew better than anyone how the entire guild had strived to improve itself since the Grand Magic Games, and how many hours Sting had spent working to make everything easier for all of them…or worrying about what else he could possibly do to help them.

“Surely Makarov isn’t in on it?” He demanded after a moment, struggling to remember how the older man had been acting around his mate as Makarov had been called away at the start of Lunch to take a call from his guild.

“No,” Sting replied at once, shaking his head and for the first time his lips quirked up in a weak imitation of his usual smile. “I heard him speaking to some of the others about their behavior, but Fairy Tail has its own reputation to deal with and his voice alone isn’t enough…but at least it means I have one friendly face.” That had been the only thing that had got him through the last conference, and why he had been so desperate for Rogue to accompany him as he didn’t want to make things complicated for Makarov.

“Still…” _You’re much too forgiving,_ Rogue thought with a soft growl, wondering just how much trouble he would get in if he took the matter up with the people downstairs. Something of his plans must’ve shown in his face because Sting reached out, and brushed his fingers across his jaw and Rogue blinked as he realised how tightly it was clenched.

“Please,” Sting pleaded softly, and Rogue wanted to groan…even after all these years he had never discovered a way to hold out against that tone. “Don’t cause a scene…I want to prove them wrong.” It was that reason, rather than the pleading tone that got him to agree as he had to admit that it would be far more satisfying to show them what the new Sabertooth…what their Sabertooth was capable of, but he couldn’t completely mask his reluctance when he replied.

“Fine…”

“Will…” Sting hesitated for a moment, and Rogue hummed softly, encouraging him to continue and blue eyes rose to meet his. “Will you just stay with me for the rest of lunch? I’m not ready to go back down yet.” It was rare for Sting to admit to any form of weakness, even to his mate and Rogue had to fight back the fresh spark of anger that rose in his chest…his mate had made his wishes clear, and if it was comfort that he wanted then there was no way Rogue was going to deny him.

“Of course,” he replied softly, nudging Sting back until the blond retreated onto the bed properly, promptly following him and allowing his mate to immediately curl up against him, smiling softly as Sting nuzzled against his chest, scent-marking him in the same way he had done earlier. He reached out and gently began to stroke the messy blond hair, as he added softly. “I’m going to sit beside you downstairs as well; I don’t care what anyone says.” He felt Sting stiffen at his words, before twisting to look up at him and Rogue bopped him gently on the nose before he could get so much as a word of protest out. “That’s not up for debate.”

“Okay…” Sting sighed, admitted defeat as he heard the steel underlying Rogue’s voice, and a small smile crept across his face as he burrowed against his mate once more with a soft whisper. “Thank you.”

FTFT


	50. EdoJerza + 'Love the Enemy'

Disclaimer: As always Fairy Tail and its amazing characters don’t belong to me, I’m just borrowing them.

FTFT

   It had been years since Jellal had last set foot in Edolas, and he honestly wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting to find on the other side. Some part of him though must have hoped to find that his father…no, it had been a long time since he had been able to think of that man as a relation...that the King had changed in the time that he had been away. He should have known better, after all he was still finding Anima spread across Earthland and that was how he had managed to come back, but somehow he had found himself completely unprepared for the state of his homeland. Everywhere he looked in the city, magic had become an even more cherished commodity and more than once he had witnessed fights breaking out over people trying to purchase lacrimas, and it took all his willpower to stop himself from trying to intervene.

_Magic_ …He would be lying if he said that he didn’t love it, that he didn’t want to hold onto it as long as possible, it was part of the reason he had been so happy to stay in Earthland for so long. That world was saturated with magic, and it had allowed his own to blossom to levels that he would never have been able to achieve in Edolas. _But_ …His eyes were sad as he gazed out over the city, having retreated to one of the rooftops that he had used as a child to hide out with Lily when life in the palace became too much or to watch stars on quiet nights. _I would throw it away in an instance if I could only get Edolas back to how it was_ …The King had loved this country once, but he had become fixated on the wrong thing, and a part of Jellal wondered if he would be able to bring back the father he had been so proud to follow when he was a child if he got rid of the magic that Faust was so fixated on.

   _But how_ …He had learned the hard way that words were not enough to get through to the King, or to those who followed him blindly, sharing his desperate desire to keep Edolas supplied with magic…his hand crept up to knead at his cloak, able to feel the raised skin of the scar that lay beneath despite the thick material. The debate had turned ugly, but he hadn’t been able to bring himself to back down, desperate to at least be heard and he had been caught by surprise when the blade had slid into his shoulder, the pain shocking him out of his anger…it had been at that moment, glancing around at the unsympathetic faces, and realizing that his father didn’t care in the slightest that his son had been wounded right in front of him, that he had realised two things. One, that he no longer had a place in the court and two, that if he wanted to save Edolas and Earthland he was going to have to do it on his own, with his own two hands.

   That was the day that he had fled, leaving a note for Lily who was the only one who had made any attempt to support his stance…fleeing not only his home, but his county and world…all in the hope that he would be able to find a way to save it. It wasn’t a decision that he could regret…he had lost count of the number of anima he had managed to close, stopping Edolas from absorbing Earthland’s magic and he had found a home and a family with Fairy Tail even if he had never really got to know them. _I let myself forget…even if it was just for a little while, why I was there and what I need to do._ It was why he had come back alone…he might not be able to do anything, after all nothing had really changed, but he had to try because he would never be able to live with himself if Edolas fell apart without having tried his best to hold it together.

“There has to be a way…”

“You’re still saying that?” The cool voice made him start, and turned slowly, cursing himself for getting distracted enough to allow someone to sneak up on him and trying to ignore the pang in his chest as he found himself staring down the blade of a familiar spear. _Ten Commandments…_ The scar on his shoulder was itching and fought the urge to grab it as he slowly raised his eyes to look at the spear’s owner, and the one who had inflicted the scar years before.

“Erza…” He whispered, tensing as he felt the spear nicking the side of his neck, but he made no move to pull back, well aware that she wouldn’t hesitate to strike him down if she thought he was trying to escape or attack. His heart was pounding in his chest as he stared at her, watching as the scarlet hair that her counterpart was named for danced in the wind and he longed to reach out and brush his fingers through it, feeling a pang as his thoughts drifted to Earthland’s Erza…it hadn’t just been the fact that he was a reflection of Earthland’s Jellal who had hurt her so much that had made him hide his face, and stay distant from her…it had been the fact that his heart had long been given to the woman stood in front of him, staring at him with cold eyes.

   _It had been a short while after Lily had rescued him, and he’d been forced to follow his father as the King visited the army, particularly focusing on the divisions designed to control the use of magic in Edolas. Jellal had been bored out of his mind, and wondering why on earth it was necessary to use force to control magic…at that point he hadn’t understood the extent of his father’s growing madness, and he had just been plotting his escape when he had spotted the girl…clearly around his own age sparring with one of the Captains, and his mouth had dropped open as he watched the ease with which she had blocked and dodged the attacks, her scarlet hair fanning out around her as she seemed to dance through the fight, her spear changing swiftly in her hands and he had found himself utterly mesmerized by the sight._

_“Prince Jellal this is Erza Knightwalker, she’s just joined the second division.” His interest hadn’t gone unnoticed and their guide had led him across once the practice spar had ended, introducing to the girl, and despite her cool politeness when she realised who he was, he had realised that he was in love as they briefly shook hands before he was pulled away to continue the tour._

   For the next couple of years, he had watched as she rose through the ranks, trying to put himself in her path, even though he had long since realised that she didn’t see him as anything more than the man she might one day have to serve. He had never managed to bridge the gap between them, and when she had been the one to attack him that fateful day in the palace he had tried to convince himself to abandon the dream that it could ever be bridged…and he had thought that he had succeeded, that his interest had flowed out along with the blood that he had lost that day, but now that she was in front of him again he realised that nothing had changed.

“I…”

“Don’t…” Her blank expression shifted for a moment, and his breath caught she glanced away for a moment with a conflicted expression. “Nothing has changed…” Her hands tightened around the shaft of the spear, and when she looked up, her expression was even once more and there was a smirk playing around her lips. “You should have stayed away if your views haven’t changed. Edolas still needs magic, and the King is doing everything he can to ensure we have it. I won’t let anyone, not even a Prince damage that.”

   It was similar to what she had said to him back then, and he sighed in defeat. _So nothing has changed…_ Somehow realizing that she was still exactly the same hurt more than the realisation that Edolas was slowly still falling apart around him, and a small part of him wondered if that was how the Earthland Erza felt when faced with her Jellal… _mirror images indeed_. It was too painful to think about that, and so he forced himself to focus on his Erza, trying to ignore the way the spear was pressing harder than ever against the side of his throat, as though she was contemplating whether to just end it all.

“So what now?”

    She tensed at his question, a dangerous glint in her eyes and for a moment he thought that really might be it. His staffs were still strapped to his back and he knew that he wouldn’t get to them in time, even if he could bring himself to fight her…to hurt her…Even that day when she had stabbed him, he hadn’t thought once about lashing out at her in retaliation and he resigned himself to the fact that he wouldn’t be able to do it now either. He was shocked when a moment later she growled under her breath before pulling the spear away from his neck, and he found himself unable to move even though he was no longer at danger of being stabbed, staring at her with wide-eyes.

“Go…”

“Erza…”

“I said go,” She snarled, pointing her spear at him once more, and he could see the magic beginning to swirl around its length in response to her anger and he held up his hands. “Go back to wherever you’ve been hiding all this time. Make a life for yourself there, because the next time I face you…it won’t matter that you’re the Crown Prince. I will kill you.”

   He could hear the steel underneath her words and he knew that she meant every word, but the pain of that realisation was mitigated by the fact that it was the first time he had ever known her falter or heard that cold tone thaw for even a split second. It was that which gave him the courage to do something that he knew could get him killed, darting across the distance between them before she could manage to block him and seizing her by the shoulders. Their eyes met for a split second before he pressed his lips against her, trying without words to convey the feelings he had carried since the day he had first met her, and for the briefest second he felt her respond with just the faintest brush of her tongue against his. Then he was being shoved violently away and he was forced to lunge back as her spear rent the air where he had been a moment before.

“Next time, I will end this…” He promised as he dodged her blade, trying not to focus on the angry snarl on her face and reaching out to brush his fingers against her arm. “Use the time to think about the future you want,” he added softly, using the brief hesitation that met his words to retreat, glancing back at her one last time and imprinting her surprisingly open expression on his memory before he leapt off the roof, disappearing into the crowds on the street below to stop her from following.

_I’ve already made my choice Erza, what will yours be?_

FTFT

Three years later:

   The memory of that encounter…and that unexpected kiss had been playing on her mind ever since Jellal had kept the promise he had made that day, ending the Edolas she had been fighting so hard to cling to, removing what little magic had remained and taking the throne. She had felt it, the word hanging heavy and unanswered between them when he had gently refused her plea to be punished for her role in nearly bringing the country to its knees, and the flicker of fear that had been visible in his eyes when he had offered her a position at his side…a chance to make amends for what she had done, and a chance to stand with him…

   And it was those words that had her standing here, leaning against the wall and watching over the new King as he laboured alongside the Fairies that she had hunted so long as they worked to rebuild one of the many buildings that had been damaged in the fighting. He looked so at home as he chatted with anyone that stopped to talk with him, a smile that she hadn’t seen since he had been very young playing on his lips, and for the first time she found herself actually considering what he had asked her to think about three years ago. _What future do I want?_ In the immediate aftermath of the battle she hadn’t even been able to think about it, certain that she would be punished for her crimes and since then she had been too busy helping to rebuild the country and protecting the New King to think about. _No_ , she admitted to herself with a sigh, she had been busy frantically trying to avoid thinking about it, because thinking about it opened up a world of terrifying thoughts…hopes and dreams that she had long since abandoned.

“Do I dare offer a jewel for them?” Erza jumped, startled to find Jellal standing right in front of her, a hint of mischief dancing in his eyes as he studied her and she swallowed nervously as she realised that this was the closest they had been since that day and it took her a moment to get her voice to work.

“Pardon?”

“Your thoughts,” Jellal explained with a small smile as he took a half step forward. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look so serious, not even when you were begging me to banish you.” There was no missing the hurt that flashed across his face as he mentioned her request, and when she found herself reaching out without thought to comfort him, she realised that some part of her had already made her choice and she felt herself turning bright red.

“I…” _This won’t d_ o…Everything might have changed, but she was still Erza Knightwalker…still a Captain in the army…and her future lay in her own hands now. Taking a deep breath, she gathered her courage and this time she was the one to close the distance between them, and she finally smiled up at him as she caught the way dark eyes had widened as he caught on to what was happening. She didn’t give him a chance to speak, leaning up and capturing his lips in a heated kiss, feeling her cheeks colouring when his hands crept up to cradle her cheeks as he deepened it. They were both breathless when they parted, Jellal resting his forehead against hers and it took her a moment to get her voice to work, wanting to make sure that there was no room for doubts. “I’ve made my choice…what’s yours?”

“I think you know,” he breathed softly, kissing the end of the nose and ignoring the irritated huff that met the action, smirking slightly as he recaptured her lips. “It’s always been you,” he added when he pulled away, pulling her against him in a tight hug and as her arms crept up to return the embrace, she felt a proper smile creeping across her face.

_This is a future I can live with…_

FTFT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this collection. When I first started the meme I thought I might get one or two requests at most, not fifty...and thats not including the six I've turned down in the last few days, so I want to thank everyone for their requests and for reading this random collection of mine. Thank you!


	51. Gruvia + 'Voice of the Ocean'

   As much as she knew that seeing Silver had nearly destroyed Gray at the time, she knew that the Ice mage drew comfort from the fact that he had been able to speak to his father one more time, to know that Silver had been proud of the man that he was becoming. Gray never said as much, but she had seen it that day in front of his parents’ graves and in the sad smile that would tug at his lips whenever he brought them up in conversation. There was never any sign of that peace when he spoke of Ur, or on the rare encounters he’d had with Ultear and she knew that his teacher’s death haunted him still, had woken on numerous occasions to the sound of him shouting Ur’s name in his sleep…seen the grief that darkened his eyes on the rare occasions when he would speak of her.

   She wasn’t sure when the idea had come to her…maybe the night he had actually sought her out after one such nightmare, his eyes glassy with tears that he wouldn’t let fall, whispering to her about Ur as she held him close and listened. Or maybe it had been after the mess with the scarf on the anniversary of Ur’s death…she wasn’t sure and she supposed it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that they were now stood on the beach at Hargeon, nerves and regret already clawing at her as she led Gray down to the water’s edge, wondering if this was a good idea or if she was only going to make it worse. Part of her was tempted to turn back, to come up with an excuse to go home…but she couldn’t lie to him, couldn’t let the darkness in his eyes as he looked out towards Galuna Island linger any longer and so she continued until the waves were dancing against her bare feet.

“Juvia, what are…?” She shook her head, silently cutting him off because she knew that if she paused now she might not have the courage to continue, instead offering him a tight smile and gripping his hand for a moment before stepping away, facing him as she backed up until she was knee deep in the water.

“Wait.” She closed her eyes, letting her magic flare out around her and her feet dissolve until she was one with the sea. For a moment she was entranced, caught by the pull of the water, remembering the lonely days when she had wondered if it would be easier to just disappear in the ocean and fade away completely, now though Gray was there, watching over her and anchoring her to this world. It was that which allowed her to push the urge away with ease, instead focusing on a softer more elusive voice that she could hear within the waves, chasing the traces of a pain that ran just as deep as Gray’s. _Ur…?_

   The voice was closer, the water growing colder and she shivered, instinctively flinching away from the feel of icy fingers brushing against her skin before forcing herself to still. This was why she had come and she nodded, welcoming the touch, the ice fading as warmth flooded her…blinking as she felt someone else opening her eyes.

   Gray had been watching, growing increasingly concerned as fear flickered over Juvia’s face, followed by a shiver that had him stepping forward with the intention of yanking her out of the sea. He didn’t know what she was doing, but something was wrong, but before he could lay a finger on her, Juvia’s eyes shot open, but they weren’t the blue he knew and had come to love, but ebony and filled with a tenderness that took his breath away…he knew those eyes, knew that look…his heart beating wildly at the soft smile that pulled at her lips, a smile that took him back to a day of Ice and pain and fear.

“….Ur?”

“Gray.” It was creepy to hear her voice instead of Juvia’s, and yet he took half a step closer, tears building in his eyes.

“It’s really you?”

“Yes.” Ur paused glancing down, before lifting her…Juvia’s…head once more and smiling. “I can’t stay long Gray, not like this…not without endangering her.” It hurt. It hurt to hear this was only temporary even though he knew that was how it had to be, that Juvia didn’t have the power to bring back the dead… even as he felt a pang at the thought that Juvia had risked so much just for him to have this time with his teacher.

“I-I Understand.” He did…it hurt…but he knew that he couldn’t fight this, that he had to make the most of this chance. “I’m so sorry.” The tears were falling now, the guilt, the grief he had harboured over the years welling up once more. “I’m so sorry Ur, I was stupid and you…and you…”

“Gray,” she interrupted him softly, eyes sad as she closed the distance between them and drew him into a hug. For a moment he resisted, but then he was melting against her with a sob, shaking as he wrapped his arms around her in return. “I am so proud of what you’ve done, of who you’ve become.” He tensed at her words, frantically shaking his head. “I watched you fight back then, I saw your determination to protect your friends when you faced Deliora again… your love for them. And I can feel it in this girl, how much she loves you, everything you’ve done together…everything you will do.”

“But…”

“Gray,” she was pulling back now, blue bleeding in with the black of her eyes as she gazed at him. “I am proud of you my pupil, and more glad than ever that I could take that pain from you.” She was smiling, tears of her own dampening pale cheeks as she leant in and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Never forget that and please…learn to forgive yourself.”

   The black faded and he found himself staring into Juvia’s eyes, the tears now falling were her own and then she was falling and he caught her, pulling her against his chest with trembling arms, squeezing his eyes shut as he pressed frantic kisses against her hair.

“Thank you…thank you…”


	52. Jerza + 'Bloody Rose'

    There had been a time, back when he roamed across Fiore either alone or with his guildmates that he would always find himself stopping at florists or gardens, gaze irrevocably drawn to red roses. It was impossible not to see Erza in them. The red of their petals never quite matching his memory of scarlet hair caught in a teasing wind, but it was close enough…it was all he could have with the miles spread out between them and his fingers would occasionally brush against them, imaging just for a moment that it was Erza’s hair beneath his fingers, the scent of her strawberry shampoo tickling his nose rather than the strong floral scent. Then his fingers would slip, finding the thorns…a scarlet of a different kind bubbling up on his skin, reminding him of their fight back in the Tower of Heaven, her armour and blades turned against him…even that memory had brought a smile to his lips, because it was proof of how strong she had become, that he hadn’t broken her.

   Now even those memories were lost. The war had taken many things, changed many things and he couldn’t help but glance down at the scars that littered his arm, knowing that more lay beneath his clothes… they mattered little. What mattered was that when he reached out to touch the roses now, it wasn’t a teasing wind lifting scarlet hair into the wind that he recalled…but scarlet hair splayed across the ground, mixing with scarlet of a different kind, both made more vivid by the paleness of her skin and the dull eyes that had looked straight through him. And when his fingers inevitably slipped and he felt the sting of the thorns against his skin, he no longer saw her fighting, eyes blazing with life and love as she fought…but rather the scattered, shattered remains of her sword, the broken remnants of her armour that had littered the ground beneath him.

   The roses were bloody now…ruined…and all he could remember was how Erza had looked the day she had fallen, the way her hand had been outstretched towards him as though reaching for him, silently pleading with him. He had been too late, unable to do anything but fall to his knees at her side, fingers trembling as he finally brushed against the scarlet hair, failure weighing him down, grief shattering him as he moved to touch her cheek with trembling fingers.


End file.
